You Are Not Alone
by bazingababy
Summary: Lyra Black struggled to keep the terrors from her nightmares at night. Lord Voldemort was slowly creeping his way into her system without her realizing it. All alone at the Orphanage, she cracks causing havoc. The Order of the Phoenix need to get to her before Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters do but that its easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel people! *audience cheers* Thanks guys:) Its the sequel to 'Dangers of Miss Black' which you really should read before this to understand but hey ho - read on!**

* * *

The summer air blew through the open cracked window, brushing the cut bruised cheeks of Lyra Black. Her midnight blue eyes watched as children laughed as they ran across the cobbled streets of London, enjoying the wondrous summer.

A snort escaped her lips, her shaking hand wiping away yet another pained tear. She hated the summer time. She hated that school was over for a couple of months. Many if the children she lived with teased her because of her love of school but they didn't know anything.

And because they knew nothing about the strange freak Black, they used everything in their will to get hurt her while trash talking her.

* * *

_Lyra slumped in her chair, her hair covering the faint cuts on her once clear freckled face. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip in thought._

"Hey freak. Move. That's my seat." The deep sounds of Sam spat at her. Sam was the oldest in the Orphanage which he thinks means he can boss everyone around since Amelia had moved out. His 'friends', Zain and Oliver were stood next to him, scowls glaring identically at Lyra.

"No, why should I?" Lyra asked, the brave Gryffindor lion inside growled in defiance. Sam raised an eyebrow then in a split second, a sharp food knife landed right between Lyra's spread fingers. Her breath hitched but she didn't show any emotion towards the Bully.

"Move freak, or else." His weed scented breath huffed right into Lyra's disgusted face as Zain and Oliver gripped her forearms tightly. She winced only once.

"Or else what? You'll get your henchmen to curse me?" The words slipped out without thinking. She had no idea where they came from but she just knew it was too late to save her ass now. The dumb confused faces revealed all.

"Curse you? What the fuck are you on about?" Sam leaned away then suddenly pushed Lyra off the chair. She fell on the floor, some of the younger children flinched but Lyra didn't back down.

The bully laughed thinking he had won but Lyra just smirked, rubbing a new bruise. Walking past him her shaking hands grabbed the gravy boat and poured the steaming contents down Sam's top. He screamed in pain. Squeals of amusement sounded from the children around them yet just before she left the dining area, Sam, Zain and Oliver's chairs creaked loudly then collapsed as the chairs broke.

Lyra left with a mischievous smirk as the bullies were groaning in pain. 

* * *

The sun set casting deep orange on the walls behind Lyra. Her legs were crossed in front of her as her fingers felt the wooden stick in the drawers beside the metal bed. The ivy wand warmed her fingers causing a soft smile to appear.

Footsteps echoed loudly outside her door which was never a good sign. She had the wand in her slipper the second her bedroom door burst open.

Sam stood there with a bandage wrapped round his arm, anger seething in his eyes. Zain and Oliver were looking just as annoyed as their leader.

"Knocking would have been polite." Lyra muttered but she knew now was no time for jokes. Sam just winced at her calm words. The sun had disappeared completely now so the room was nearly in complete darkness. The three boys stood there watching the girl intently. Instead of asking them what they wanted, Lyra just stood up and went to turn the light on.

Just as she reached the switch, a firm hard yanked her hand away. She grunted in pain then turned to stare Sam in the eye.

"You know, I've never been in your room before..." Sam's eyes glanced around the walls then stopped directly behind Lyra. She froze, remembering what was on them.

"What exactly is 'Gryffindor'?" His tone was dark as his friends laughed harshly as one of them tore off the Gryffindor banner from her first ever game. She gasped silently trying not to flinch as Oliver slowly ripped the seam.

Her hands began to get hotter with anger.

"Stop it!" She screamed the anger getting higher. Suddenly Sam let go off her, gazing at a raw red burn that appeared on his hands.

"Shit! What did you just do, freak?" His words stung as he gripped Lyra up against the wall by her exposed neck. She ignored him, trying to tame the fire.

"Silent treatment? We'll see about that..." Sam pulled Lyra out of her bedroom by her hair, Oliver checking to see if the coast was clear while Zain restrained her struggling limbs. As they descended the stairs, Lyra felt her wand dig into her back with every step.

Cool air hit Lyra as she noticed they dragged her outside. The stars blinked down at her as they stopped at the bottom of the overgrown garden. She rubbed her neck, watching the three boys circle her.

"What are we doing out here? Because if you want to beat me again, couldn't you have at least done it inside?" Lyra knew she shouldn't be saying this but she couldn't help it - mischief was in her blood.

"Shut the fuck up freak. This time is different." Zain spat and Lyra raised an eyebrow. Her back leant against a nearby brick wall, her eyes watching the bullies tower over her.

"May I ask how this time is different?" Her voice was failing with every word because deep down she knew what these boys could do to her. Her blackened arm pulsed in pain but the other arm was ready to defend.

"This time is different because there might be a small hopeful chance that you may not survive..."

A foot collided with her chest, all air forced out of her lungs. Another foot crushed her ribs, another foot breaking her nose. She was cornered, the familiar waves of pain surrounding every sense. Her mind told her go fight back against them - _they were only muggles. They were three filthy useless week muggles. They were mere maggots compared to powerful important pureblood wizards. She crush them with just a flick if her wrist._

Fists and feet continued to break the witch in the dirt but without her mind controlling her, the blackened arm moved go her back. The dark fingers found the ivy wand with ease. She yanked it free secretly then before one more kick winded her fragile chest, Lyra lifted her dark arm and yelled, " _Impedimenta!_"

She squinted through her arms at the red light as the three beaters froze in mid air then fly forwards, smashing themselves into the wall.

Shocked, Lyra stood up ignoring the blood pouring from her face it the fact her rubs felt bruised. She stared at the unconscious boys while arm was still raised. Her breath was jaggered but the beating did not cause it.

What had caused it was that she just did magic outside out school.

"Shit..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra stared the scene around her. Three boys were lying in a pile in front of the wall, a line of blood trickling down Sam's forehead.

A scream was fighting to escape out of Lyra's throat but fear kept it back. She had to help them in some way. She always hated hurting someone but this was from self-defence. That was okay, right?

Wrong. The caring nature she got from her mother shone in times where she never meant to injure, like the time she accidentally cut Dean in Herbology instead if the nasty Venomous Tentacula tenticle, or the time Lyra cursed Malfoy when he insulted her. Lyra smiled a little, _Okay, so I didn't clean his wound completely,_ she thought.

Lights from above flashed quickly bathing the scene in a dim orange light. Figures swooped down on broomsticks as if they appeared from thin air to heal the three muggles.

In fear, Lyra backed away with wide eyes as the ministry workers helped revive the boys but as some began to turn to her - she fled.

Lyra ran inside the house slamming the door. Her feet thumped up the stairs in a hurry just as her bedroom door burst open magically. The wand in her hand repaired the banner in a blink as well as locking the door. Her breath came fast, her shaking hands trying to tame the messy curls.

"I can't believe I just..." Lyra mumbled her shocked thoughts out loud. She's done it now, she couldn't control her anger the way she promised herself she were to. She puffed gently, leaning against the brick wall while mulling over what happened.

_At least I didn't kill them!_ Lyra growled quietly her eyes staring at the Gryffindor banner. If those stupid boys would have left her banner alone, she wouldn't have burnt Sam. If she hadn't of burnt Sam, they would have left her alone...

She punched the wall violently, her knuckles seeping blood as well as her broken nose - but that was the least of her worries.

A loud tapping at her window alerted her once more, the shock causing her wand to produce a strong water jet. Groaning in annoyance as her clothes dripped with water, Lyra opened the window. A large brown eagle owl hopped onto her arm with a look of disapproval at her bedroom.

"What? You try living with muggles!" She grumbled to the owl who hooted quietly. It dropped a thick brown letter into her lap then soared out the window.

Apollo then arrived back from his nightly hunt with a dead rat hanging out of his beak. Lyra called him over as he ate the rat which made her smile.

"I hope thats Wormtail." She growled but Apollo gave her a saddened hoot. She stroked his head while picking up the letter. Her stomach dropped and twirled at 100 mph. Her throat seized as fingers fumbled with the Ministry of Magic seal.

Apollo stayed on her shoulders as both midnight blue and orange eyes read the letter.

**_Dear Miss Black,  
_**_**We have received intelligence that at thirty-two minutes past eight this evening, you produced the Impediment jinx on and in the presence of three male muggles.**_**__**

_**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**_**__**

Hoping you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk

_**Improper Use of Magic Department,**_

**_ Ministry of Magic_**

The nibble from Apollo woke Lyra from semi-consciousness. Her hands were shaking so hard that the words weren't readable. Her fury shook the metal bed just as the letter went up in flames. She couldn't believe this - she was expelled from Hogwarts.

Tears were coming thick and fast. She couldn't even breath despite the open window. Apollo flew to his perch quickly just as Lyra's flames got bigger. Her sobs calmed but her anger didn't.

After minutes of heat, smoke and ash, Lyra calmed down eventually. She sat on the edge of her bed with impatient feet. Maybe if she ran away - how can they destroy her wand if they couldn't find her? Lyra nodded and sprang up. She wiped the dry blood and began to pack.

Adrenaline pumped through her at the thought of ministry wizards coming to break her wand were arriving any second but they never came. Instead was a grey tawny owl.

She tore open the parchment in a hurry.

**_Lyra,  
_**_**Stay there. You are not expelled. I shall be arriving soon to discuss a few things with you.**_**__**

I hope you are well and that your summer has been good,

Professor Dumbledore,

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Lyra collapsed on the bed with a small smile - she wasn't expelled. She watched the tawny owl socialise with Apollo before leaving. She was about to close the window again until another eagle owl soared straight into her face.

"Seriously, enough with the owls!" She muttered before ripping the letter open.

**_Dear Miss Black,_**

_**After hesitant consideration for the previous offence, we regret to inform you that you have been summoned to a disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August to decide whether you are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_**__**

_**Hoping you are well,**_**__**

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_**__**

_**Improper Use of Magic Ministry of Magic**_

Lyra screwed the parchment up into a ball.

"Why do they keep hoping I'm well? Of course I'm bloody not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra's shoes clipped together making a loud impatient sound to Apollo's annoyance. Her eyes stared at her ceiling while her mind rushing around with crazed ideas. Apollo turned his attention on the window as if waiting for something to happen.

Biting her lip hard Lyra jumped up suddenly, scaring Apollo in the process, and rushed to her desk. The quick thought made her clumsy, the parchment scrunched slightly as fingers fumbled with the inky quill.

**_Dad,  
_**_**Today I sorta got –**_

Her hand ceased writing at the sound of three bold knocks on her bedroom door. Lyra glanced at the blinking clock – 21:30 – and she frowned.

No one ever visited her after 9pm. Grabbing her wand tightly, she opened the door with caution.

The wise old face of Albus Dumbledore stood there with a small smile and Lyra lowered her wand.

"Did you forget I was visiting?" He asked and Lyra nodded a little embarrassed. He nodded back.

"No matter, I'm sure you had more important things on your mind than the presence of your headmaster. I'm glad you armed yourself," he pointed at the wand, "but we don't want any more incidents, do we? I must add though, not to lower your wand so quickly. I could be an impersonating death eater. Just for future references – my favourite pair of sock is the woolly owl pair Professor Sprout gave me at Christmas."

Lyra felt ashamed for not thinking about these things. They have, of course, been on her mind ever since the nightmares began. Her cheeks reddened at the light accusation Dumbledore made of the magic outside of school.

"Professor, I'm so-," Lyra began but Dumbledore held a hand up silencing her.

"I shall hear all about this once we enter the safe locality of your room."

Lyra opened the door wider with a quick glance around it. It was a lot messier that usual but there was no time to clean. Professor Dumbledore however smiled at his surroundings.

"Now Miss Black, I know I have not spoken personally to you since last year and I now offer my apologies." The speech Dumbledore gave at the End of Year Feast still echoed at night but Lyra nodded.

"I have been otherwise busy but talking to you is one of my absolute priorities before other obligations. Firstly, please recount tonight's events concerning your use of magic."

Embarrassment waved over her once more as she explained the bullying and abuse of the three boys. She hated telling someone what they did to her and it sounded much worse out loud.

"-and I swear; I didn't even think about using magic against them." She finished while Dumbledore gazed at her blackened arm. Noticing his direction, Lyra tugged at the sleeve.

"Is this the arm that controlled the wand?" He asked, delicately pulling her sleeve back. Lyra nodded as he examined it closer. His eyes were unfathomable, deep with thoughts Lyra could never understand.

"I see. Thank you for that. Secondly, I would like to discuss what you saw after Mr Potter left the Riddle Graveyard."

The familiar feeling of shame, terror and fear rushed back causing Lyra to flinch viciously. Dumbledore only nodded comfortably.

"I understand this may be hard for you, after all Tom can be ferocious when in power. You do not have to talk about Mr Diggory's death but I do need to know exactly what occurred afterwards."

_"I'm sorry._"

Lyra winced at the words but then crossed her legs on the bed as her Headmaster sat in the desk chair in front of her. He flicked his wand conjuring a teapot and two mugs. After pouring two steaming cups of tea, she began to retell the dreaded memory she wanted to bury away.

She told him everything. She told him the story of her mother's death, she told him about the mysterious Verum Elementum. She told him of the vile torture she had to bear at the hands of Voldemort. Tears were once again trailing down her face but Lyra carried on strong.

She told the Headmaster of her near death but then how Lord Voldemort hesitated with just one look at her scarred hip. Dumbledore concentrated hard as Lyra told him of the way Voldemort spoke of her; the way he wanted to possess her personally. She also mentioned her arm and how it came to be.

Dumbledore sat there sipping his tear while Lyra dried her tears. She sighed deeply then turned to Dumbledore, waiting. She even felt a little better after spilling her darkest memory. Dumbledore, however, felt worse.

"May I see this scar?" He asked and Lyra pulled her jumper up slightly. The bright blue eyes found the strange marking with surprise. The past triumph that a younger Dumbledore used to crave flashed in his eyes. Only now the mature Dumbledore nodded and made the tea disappear.

"Alas, Tom Riddle is indeed planning things I have feared." His thoughts were of course confusing Lyra and she frowned. He never shared his thoughts which always annoyed her greatly.

"Sir, please could you tell me whats going on?" She pleaded gently along with Dumbledore's sigh.

"Miss Black, remember last year when you awoke in the Hospital Wing after your collapse in the Gryffindor Common Room? Remember when you spoke to me, asking why collapsed?" Lyra nodded, remembering the horrid uncontrollable state she was in for a few weeks.

"Things may not always be what they seem but once discovered, they can be as useful as they are dangerous."Dumbledore repeated.

"Sir, when you say 'as useful as they are dangerous', are you talking about the sides of Good and Evil... Us against Lord Voldemort?" Lyra watched the great wizard carefully. His beard twitched at the cruel irony.

"Miss Black, there will come a time where your loyalty to Mr Potter matters greatly. The Verum Elementum Voldemort talks about is the power you posses but I'm sure you have realised that already," Lyra nodded, "but there is something that was lost the night Lord Voldemort gave you that power..."

Lyra was intrigued by his words; he was telling her the secrets of her strangeness. Her eyes were trying to tell him to continue but he sighed.

"I'm losing track of the reason I came here. I'm afraid we cannot talk about this subject any longer." His tone was soft but Lyra huffed, hugging her knees tighter.

"What did you come here for then, Sir?" Lyra asked.

"Mr Potter."

She rolled her eyes, smirking, "What has he done now?" She joked.

"Harry has indeed followed in your footsteps unknowingly and got himself expelled from Hogwarts."

Lyra's face dropped and gasped.

"You can't be serious?!"

Dumbledore nodded but carried on.

"He is not expelled but has a hearing on the twelfth of August – the same hearing as you. Speaking of seriousness though, he is travelling with the Order of the Phoenix to your house."  
_Order of the Phoenix?_ Lyra looked out of the window expecting Harry to arrive outside on a giant Fawkes but Dumbledore smiled shaking his head.

"No, not the Orphanage; your family house. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and yes, your father is there hiding safely."

Lyra gaped at the wizard in glee. Her father was safe along with Harry.

"Please can I go?!" She asked with desperation and he chuckled.

"Of course but not at this moment. I still have something to discuss."

Lyra decided to keep quiet. After all, she should be on her best behaviour since Dumbledore was allowing her to stay with Harry and her father.

"The hearing on the twelfth is very important Lyra, I can't tell you enough. Sources have told me that the Minister will be present so please control yourself. As you heard, he has accused you of many offences which you are clearly innocent to those who want to see. Of course, the Minister does not see since he is turning the whole wizarding world on Mr Potter and I so please keep that in mind. I shall be there as a defendant but only once."

Lyra let the words sink in. The meaning of this visit was there in his words but she couldn't quite grasp them.

"Lyra, I must ask too much from you. I completely understand if you detest the idea at least" the x-ray eyes of Albus Dumbledore stared directly into her own eyes, "I'm forever in your debt if you accept the situation with open arms."

She was worried now, what did he want so desperately from Lyra?

"Sir, please tell me? I will probably do it."  
Dumbledore looked at the youngest Black as she smiled faintly at him. In his eyes she was still the cute pure girl at the age of 2. She was still the small girl who always craved Giselle Black's warm hugs, or Sirius Black and James Potter's mischievous stories, or enjoyed Lily Potter's delicious pies. She was the same little girl who loved capturing young Harry Potter's attention with laughs and smiles. Dumbledore lived in the past, seeing everything from easier eyes.

But he was wrong. Lyra had grown up. She knew nothing of Giselle's warm hug. She had no recollection of Sirius and James' adventures or the lingering taste of Lily's cooking yet she still had Harry Potter. She had him closer than ever as the best friend she always kept with a tight grip. Dumbledore was glad she had that fragment from her past close to her heart.

"Miss Black, I can only defend Mr Potter at the hearing as he is the priority, surely you understand that." His statement was soft but she felt the sharp blow. She always knew Harry was the top priority in many lives' – including her own.

"Professor, I understand. He is a priority in my own life." She replied quietly.

"I understand you love him dearly. I must however keep him in school as long as possible which means he's safe from Voldemort. The ministry still deny his return meaning they do not care. They care not about you either as they think you are a danger to the community. The least I could do was keep you out of Azkaban."

Lyra shivered at the thought of the wizard prison. She would be forever trapped in the cold tower full of her worst nightmares. The meaning of Dumbledore's words was much clearer now.

"Sir, I understand. If I get expelled... You can't help me?" Her words were as numb as her fingers, her eyes bright at the thought. Dumbledore nodded sadly, avoiding her midnight blue stars.

"I'm afraid so. The evidence isn't good sadly."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the Dementors kissed your uncle last year, he admitted that he placed the Imperius Curse upon you, forcing you to kill Barty Crouch Senior."

She froze her insides ice. Her arm stung terribly but vanished instantly.

"W-what?! I killed my grandfather?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Yes."

Lyra sat in thought, clearing away the bad feelings inside as Dumbledore looked away, glancing at his watch, stroked Apollo then admired Lyra's sketchbook with a mesmerized smile.

"I must go Lyra, but thank you for listening. Your guards I believe have arrived downstairs and are talking to your head carer."

Lyra's smile came back slowly as she rushed about, packing her last bits. Apollo flew onto her shoulder as they left her bedroom.

A dressing gown-clad Mrs Finn stood in the hall with a smiling but shabby Remus Lupin, a bubblegum pink woman with style Lyra approved of and a tell well-build man with a dangling earring who had an aura of importance about him.

"Hey Mrs Finn." Lyra smiled brightly at the sleepy woman who jumped at her sudden appearance. She stepped away in disgust at the sight of Apollo on her shoulder happily.

"Lyra! I thought I told you to keep that thing in its cage!" Apollo narrowed his eyes angrily but Lyra stroked him.

"Yeah, you told me." She answered as the three wizards watched her while talking to Dumbledore quietly.

"So why aren't you obeying house rules?" She asked sternly but Lyra shrugged, walking towards her saviours.

"Well, the thing is... Rules are made to be broken plus Apollo isn't a_thing_; he's family." She smiled as Apollo gave Lyra a small hot, nibbling her ear in affection.

"Lyra..." Mrs Finn shook her head hopelessly then sighed, "have a good year at school and go because I'm tired."

"Okay!" The wizards were now waiting outside in the summer's cool night air as Lyra closed the front door, hearing the locks click for the night.

"Lyra, before I go," Dumbledore was talking quietly only to her, "Promise me not to tell anyone about our conversation?"

"I promise Sir. I don't really want to tell anyone if I'm honest." Lyra told her headmaster who smiled.

"Goodbye Lyra and please know I do not blame you for anything at all. It's not your fault." Dumbledore nodded to the other wizards and witch before disapparating. Sighing, Lyra turned to her three protectors.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The house of Black was full of people for the first time in years. The kitchen table was surrounded by many members of the Order of the Phoenix and underage students from Hogwarts. The Weasleys were chatting lightly, Mrs Weasleys cooking dinner, Mr Weasleys talking within a tight group, the older brothers helping their mother or chatting secretly, Ginny laughing at her twin brothers while Ron was upstairs with Hermione waiting for their two best friends to arrive.

The warm fire crackled gently when suddenly Professor Dumbledore appeared at the doorway. This led to the departure of a few but persistent members of the Order.

"Ginny, Fred, George dears, could you go upstairs please?" Mrs Weasley told her children who huffed then rushed upstairs to test out secret WWW products. Dumbledore gave the group small bits of information before nodding and disappearing in a crack.

More members of the Order of the Phoenix slowly arrived for the meeting. They spoke in the kitchen but Sirius was paying half of his attention to it. He was desperate for his godson and daughter to arrive.

The front door opened which alerted everyone slightly. Mrs and Mr Weasley went to tend to the arrivals of many returning Order members including Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin with the presence of Harry Potter. As the meeting was still ongoing, Harry could not go and see his godfather. Three wizards disappeared once more at the clock's chimes. Sirius watched his best friend leave, itching to go with him but Dumbledore's orders forbid him from leaving the house.

The mood was however slightly uplifted at the note of Harry Potter's safe arrival but many were still concerned for Lyra Black. Harry went upstairs to his best friends, sharing their concern for the arrival of Lyra.

* * *

Lyra stood in the London Street with her old professor and two newcomers.

"Wotcher Lyra, I'm Tonks. We haven't met properly." The bubblegum haired witch smiled and shook her hand. Lyra smiled a little confused.

"Properly?" She asked.

"You were only two the last time I saw you." Tonks explained better and she nodded.

"Lyra, this is Kingsley. He works for the Ministry and also the leader in the international search for your father." Remus Lupin told her with a smile. Lyra widened her eyes then laughed.

"I'm hoping that the search party isn't following us?" She asked Kingsley and his laugh was deep.

"Fortunately not. The search party currently believes your father is in Peru."

Lyra laughed and smiled at Kingsley – she liked him.

"We have to go." Lupin glanced at his watch before checking the coast as the four of them walked down London's densely dark streets. Apollo nestled his head in Lyra's neck in comfort as Tonks admired him.

"That was lovely, what you said back there about Apollo being family."

Lyra smiled and stroked Apollo softly.

"He was the first family member I truly had. In the summer, he's all I got." Her voice was quiet in thought as the words of Dumbledore's chat still thumped her mind hard. _Soon, it might be forever._

Tonks raised her eyebrows and smiled. Kingsley however put his hand out. Apollo jumped onto his arm with curiosity with the wizard's earring.

"He is indeed a lovely bird." He told Lyra with curious eyes. Apollo seemed to stare back calmly.

They turned more corners, checking every shadow for signs of Death Eaters and fatal threats. Lyra's heart jumped at every movement her vigilant eyes caught.

"Remus, what is the Order of the Phoenix?" Lyra suddenly asked as they turned one more corner full of oblivious Londoners. Remus froze, hushing her slightly but chuckled none the less.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore mentioned that to you. It is a secret society that he founded to oppose Voldemort and his followers." The one thing Lyra liked most about Lupin was his absence of fear whenever he said 'Voldemort'.

"And what exactly does the Order do?" She asked quieter this time. Tonks took over with a smile. Sirius was of course distant family to her but he was kinder to her and her mother than the other Blacks. Giselle helped her in her times of need which meant a lot to Tonks. Lyra had the same sensation about her and she loved it.

Plus they dressed sorta the same.

"We fight against You-Know-Who, simple. Mostly foiling his plans before they are carried out or putting Death Eaters in Azkaban. Either way, we can get a bit of fighting done." Tonks sounded rather satisfied at the thought of fighting Dark wizards. This made Lyra laugh.

"Wow that sounds like fun!" Lyra rubbed her hands together, ignoring the shocked glimpses that the blackened arm earned. Lupin stiffened slightly at her comment.

"Lyra, you are not joining the Order. You are underage and I doubt that your parents would... well, I doubt Giselle would be happy that her daughter joins." He sounded very official but before Lyra answered, Tonks nudged him and winked.

"Lighten up Remus! She's a fighter and I'm sure a little help won't go amiss." Lupin smiled at her expressions but Kingsley answered before Lupin replied.

"Tonks, Professor Dumbledore will definitely not recruit her. She is still at Hogwarts therefore she won't be able to join in meetings, last minute calls-,"

"Wait, you mean you're actually _considering _me joining?" Lyra was ecstatic at that. She could help fight Lord Voldemort. That would definitely prove she was not **his**.

"I saw your skills last year Lyra. I'm very impressed. Has anyone ever told you about becoming an Auror?" Kingsley asked and Lyra shook her head. She definitely liked him now.

"But Kingsley-," Lupin began but stopped as they reached a row of tall dark houses. Lyra looked at the numbers 11 and 13. It then carried on with 14 and 15. She frowned in confusion.

"Where's number 12?" She asked quietly as Lupin got out a piece of paper.

"Read." He whispered and she did as she was told.

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting in a musty bedroom inside number 12 Grimmauld Place for the arrival of their best friend. Ron was still annoyed at the fact they were not allowed in the kitchen to both join the meeting and get food, his stomach rumbled in agreement. Hermione was fiddling with the feeble pages of a Charms book impatiently thinking of how Lyra got expelled but of course missed her dearly.

Harry was staring at the floor unblinking. He had to face the Ministry for a hearing deciding his fate, nightmares of the Graveyard were haunting him still not to mention Dumbledore ignoring him –

The door swung open and the three jumped up in eagerness but were then disappointed that it was only Ginny. A loud crack also alerted them that the terrible two had arrived.

"A bit jumpy aren't we?" Fred asked sitting on the bottom bunk as George collapsed on Ron and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

"Shut up, we're waiting for Lyra." Ron groaned, trying to push George off but George seemed not to notice his attempts.

"You're not the only ones. We got sick of waiting on our own not to mention Mum kicked us out of the kitchen _again. _" Ginny moaned flicking her bright orange hair over her shoulder.

"Do you know when she's meant to arrive?" Fred asked eating a red liquorice wand noisily. Ron eyed it in jealously.

"Any minute now-," Hermione muttered checking her watch anxiously but as she finished, the door opened again. The group stared up as the figure of Lyra Black stumbled in, suddenly tripping of Harry and Ron's abandoned trunks.

"Fucking hell, next time tidy up after yourselves!" Lyra groaned picking herself up off the floor. They laughed but Hermione and Ginny pounced on her.

"Lyra!" They gasped and hugged each other desperately. Deserting her bags, she hugged them back before standing up and hugging each one of them. Ron was relieved she arrived safely and smiled. Hermione nearly cried at the sight of Lyra. Fred and George actually were serious for once when they heard her troubles. Ginny loved Lyra's company as she was like a sister but Harry felt anger again.

"Why didn't you write?" He asked after hugging her. Lyra frowned, stepping away.

"Harry, I did write to you. Why didn't you reply?" She felt hurt at his accusation. His green eyes darkened.

"I did. Why do you all think I never tried! I was stuck at the Dursleys all summer without a scrap of news!"

Hermione joined in.

"Of course we knew you tried! Harry, we all tried to contact you!" Lyra came to think – Hermione was right. They all never received one letter from Harry.

"You obviously didn't try hard." His tone was bitter and hard. Ron huffed and looked at his best friend.

"Mate, we tried hard. Dumbledore told us to keep the letters short and simple. They must have been stopped? And why have you suddenly burst out like that?"

Ron also had a point. Harry had been fine until Lyra arrived. Hermione sighed and began to try and comfort him.

"Harry, I know this must be hard-,"

"No! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO LIVE WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

They all felt guilty except Lyra. She sat on the bed in silence, watching the scene. Words from Dumbledore repeated distractingly in her mind.

"No, we don't know but if you try and-,"

"NO! I CAN'T TRY! Nothing will help... I FEEL SO ANGRY ALL THE TIME! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH-,"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lyra had had enough of his words. He was wrong – she knew what he was going through.

"I know exactly what it's like to live with people like that! I know exactly what it feels like to be left out, others knowing important information! I know how angry you feel because I feel it too! I know exactly what you are going through so don't make false accusations without actually seeing! Please!" Her voice went horse as she bellowed the sharp words at her best friend. They others nodded in agreement but still was shocked at her outburst.

Harry sank into the bed with no words to say. How could he have forgotten about her? How could he have forgotten that she went through the same – maybe even worse?

"Lyra, I'm sorry. I had forgotten." He mumbled but Lyra laughed humourlessly.

"I'm glad you forgot because I can't. I'm scarred for life Harry. Just. Like. You."

There was silence for a moment as Lyra sat on the floor next to Ginny, wiping the tears away and Apollo socialising with Hedwig until the Twins smiled.

"After Lyra's lovely cheering speech, will you two please tell us how you got expelled?"

Harry met Lyra's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can come downstairs now, dinner is nearly ready!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs loudly and Ron jumped up first almost falling down the stairs but the rest of the group walked like normal human beings down them.

"I can't believe a couple of Dementors found you. That's like a one in a million chance!" Lyra muttered as Harry descended behind her, Hermione in front.

"It's pretty shady, I mean, the Ministry is in charge of the Dementors aren't they? They definitely will not believe you Harry." Hermione added as they arrived in the hall. Harry's expression hardened at the thought of being expelled.

"They've got to believe that Voldemort did this!" Harry moaned and Lyra shrugged, her eyes scanning the dark walls. They were of course black and faded, cracks appearing here and there.

"You know it will be hard Harry." She muttered, running her blackened hand against the wallpaper. She drew them away at the words of the group's discussion.

"-dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore. He then went to say how he hated having Dad's reputation hanging on his shoulders at the Ministry, git." Ron finished as Lyra lent against the stairs. The kitchen door was still closed which meant the 'special' meeting was still going on. Lyra could feel her fingers itching to see her Dad.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked crossing her arms and Ginny hissed in disgust at the thought of this person.

"Percy. He got promoted but then had an argument about you, Harry and Dumbledore. He's moved out now and works straight for the Minister."

Lyra looked at her feet, scuffing them slightly. She felt ashamed and awkward that their family had split partly because of her. Harry copied her expression.

"Oh." Lyra couldn't say anything else.

"Percy takes the Prophet seriously." George added and Harry frowned. Lyra nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Haven't you been reading it?" Lyra asked. He looked at her and shook his head. _Uh oh._

"Harry, they're writing you as some deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks there a tragic hero," Hermione said quickly but with one look she knew not to run straight into deep detail. It would hurt her to have Harry knowing the full details, "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, "A tale worthy of Harry Potter", and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, "Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next-,"

"I don't ask people to worship-," He began but Lyra put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know," She muttered, "they're turning everyone against you. They want people to support the Ministry, not you, and if – I say if – you are expelled they will publicise that so much." _Not that he will be expelled of course._

The conversation blurred out into the usual chitchat as the kitchen door opened and Mrs Weasley was ushering them in. Lyra was about to follow when Tonks walked past from the kitchen stairs as a few people from the Order walked into the hall.

"Hey Tonks." Lyra muttered with a smile as she stopped nearest to her. Snape, the potions master, stared at the Hogwarts students as they slowly walked towards the kitchen. Lyra caught his black eyes and suddenly looked away, her own eyes catching moth eaten curtains.

"What's that?" Lyra nudged Tonks and she rolled her eyes.

"That would be-," She began but her foot tripped over a random troll's leg umbrella stand causing her to fall on the floor. Lyra laughed loudly despite the eye rolls they received but as Tonks went down, she took Lyra with her.

"Tonks! Lyra, honestly!" Mrs Weasley cried but her words weren't heard over the arrival of a woman's screams.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS STANDING IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK! THOSE NOT NOBLE ARE INFECTING ITS WALLS WITH HORRID PLANS THANKS TO MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BLOOD-TRAITING SON-,"

A large picture of an old woman shrieked at the two people on the floor with disgust on her face. Her eyes caught Lyra's and she quietened slightly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins laughed, helping Tonks and Lyra up just as two people forced the curtains shut.

"Who the bloody hell is that!" Lyra exclaimed, rubbing her backside bruises from the horned leg.

"That would be your lovely grandmother." Sirius turned away from the picture, brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes. Lyra grinned and jumped into his arms. They closed round her in a fatherly hug.

Even with that one hug, this deep dark house already felt like home.

The aroma of delicious dinner travelled round the room heavenly. The meeting had finished so the rest of the people could join the Order of the Phoenix in the kitchen for dinner.

"So... that was your mother?" Lyra asked her dad with a mischievous grin on her face. He laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes, I've tried get it down but I think she's stuck on there with a Permanent Sticking Charm."

"Gosh that must be annoying!" Sirius laughed and nodded.

"She's been commenting on every single thing she can see."

"Why is a picture of your mum here?" Harry asked sitting down next to Lyra and she smiled slightly; I guess no one told him.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parent's house but as I'm the last Black-,"

"Hey!" Lyra interrupted.

"-, _who's of age _, it's been left to me. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's the only useful thing I've been able to do."

The rest of the people in the kitchen realised they had arrived so they all greeted Harry and Lyra. Lyra looked at the Weasley opposite her and smiled.

"Hi Bill." She smiled and he looked up from rolls of parchment, smiling.

"Oh, hi. I see both you and Harry arrived tonight. Did Mad-eye try and make you come via Greenland?"

"He tried." Harry laughed but Lyra frowned.

"Mad-eye?"

"Yeah, Mad-eye Moody." Bill frowned a little as Lyra shuffled in her seat. Of course she knew that she had never met the real Mad-eye Moody but after last year...

The kitchen roamed on, Mrs Weasley ordering help from everyone except Lyra and Harry. It was comforting and warm to know Lyra was surrounded by people who actually loved being near me.

"How did you get that?" Hermione asked, brushing a small cut on my cheek.

"The reason I nearly got expelled." She muttered, about to change the subject when Sirius growled.

"I can't believe they expelled you for self-defence! If you didn't have the hearing I would have-,"

"-Stayed here because I don't want you to go back to Azkaban. Kingsley told me what he does and I'm very grateful." Lyra finished and he quietened. Harry smirked slightly and continued to chat to Ron and Lupin. Suddenly a big bang from the fireplace ended the conversation as Mrs Weasley scowled Fred and George for leaving their fireworks near the fire.

Dinner was delicious but as it ended, conversations started up again.

"Do you two mind helping the rest with cleaning the house this week?" Mrs Weasley asked and Harry and Lyra nodded.

"No, we'll help. I'm itching to look round this house." Lyra answered and Sirius hid his grin.

"Brilliant."

Lupin laid the _Prophet_ on the table with a sigh and it caught many eyes.

"There's nothing about Harry's attack but unfortunately," his eyes met a pair of midnight blue, "it has mentioned Lyra."

She nearly leapt across the table and snatched it. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny's eyes read it with her.

_**Dangerous Black sparks fuses at the Ministry.**_**_  
Ears inside the Ministry of Magic has seized information concerning Miss Lyra Black, daughter of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Tonight at thirty two minutes past eight Miss Black attacked three innocent muggles breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery act. This has of course resulted in her expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Many of the readers are probably breathing out in relief, is it possible that the dangerous witch has been kicked out of the Wizarding community? The Ministry thought so too but instead she received a simple disciplinary hearing. In normal circumstances, the offender would be sentenced to Azkaban.  
Is this too gentle on the danger? Is this too harsh in a simple misunderstanding?_**

Lyra chucked the paper on the table with a scowl. She never attacked three muggles, it was self-defence. There were not innocent, they were far from!

"It's funny how they never mentioned they were kicking me to a pulp, trying to kill me!" Lyra commented and Sirius stood up. Lupin and Mr Weasley eyed him carefully.

"They WHAT?!"

Lyra blinked; did no one tell her father why she hurt them? Maybe they tried to spare him the detail, that's what she would have done.

"Time for bed. It's been a long day." Mrs Weasley said and I nodded, Hermione and Ginny following me. Harry and Ron joined us as everyone wished us a goodnight.

"I thought someone told him?" Lyra asked Hermione as they climbed the creaky stairs towards the bedrooms.

"I thought they did too, how else were they to explain your expulsion?" She added. They all wondered aloud about the current situation until they heard Fred and George arguing with Mrs Weasley.

"-I don't care, go to bed! And no talking!" She shooed them up the stairs as the kitchen door shut.

"What's up?" Ron asked with a grin at the fact his two brothers got shouted at instead of him and they rolled their eyes.

"Another meeting. We tried to stay but Mum went all ratty and kicked us out. They all seemed fired up after that article for some reason."

They reached the bedrooms and began to walk into Harry and Ron's room when Mrs Weasley appeared from nowhere saying, "Go to your own rooms, now!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The girls bid the boys goodnight and walked up one more flight.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Ginny asked and Lyra shrugged.

"It's either something important or something dangerous... or both."

Hermione nodded and slipped into her bed. Ginny fell asleep first on the bunk bed, Hermione in the single bed and Lyra on the bottom bunk. She couldn't fall asleep straight away – it was indeed a busy day.

_"I can only protect Harry, he matters much more than you." Dumbledore stared at Lyra importantly. Lyra felt as small as an elf, watching people boss her about like she was theirs._

"But what about me? Don't I matter?" She squeaked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. You're a danger to everyone. You're expelled from Hogwarts. You must never see us ever again." Suddenly every friend Lyra had ever known was standing behind Dumbledore. They looked ashamed of her, pushing her away desperately.

"You're all alone Lyra and nothing can help you."


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed too quickly.

Lyra and the group cleaned, killing most creatures in their eyesight. It was so much hard work earning their energy every single night.

"That," Lyra kicked an unconscious Doxy with her foot, "is disgusting." Blue goo oozed from its broken wing.

"That Lyra is a goldmine. Fred and I shall be using this in our new products. Hold the phial quickly." George shoved three large phials into her hands as she donned a revolted expression.

"Seriously, you guys have problems." Ginny laughed, sitting next to Lyra laughing as Lyra gave her an over-exaggerated look. Fred smirked as he poured the blue goo.

"What are you boys doing?" Mrs Weasley snapped as she came into the room with a tray of sandwiches. The twins chucked the Doxies into their robes in hast, accidently knocking the goo all over Lyra and Ginny. They jumped up in shock.

"Oi!" Ginny moaned as Lyra tried to wipe it off with a dusty pair of curtains.

"Girls, go wash before lunch." Mrs Weasley told them. Ginny and Lyra ran up the stairs. On the second floor, Lyra's arm burned deeply.

"Shit!" She yelled, tensing her arm. Ginny stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm is hurting." She muttered but at her words, the front door rang followed by Mrs Black screams. A couple of Order members arrived swiftly with a hint of suspicion in their step. Ginny and Lyra crouched by the stairs, listening as Lupin and Sirius walked up to them and spoke.

"-sign of it but I'm sure its near the other one."

"Did anyone spot you?" Lupin asked, his expression hid by a cloak.

"No but I'm sure some may be getting suspicious. After all, they both have their hearing tomorrow."

A couple seconds silence.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about 'it'?" Lupin asked once more. Sirius hit his arm.

"Moony, Lyra is not 'it'!"

Ginny turned to Lyra but they kept their mouths clamped shut.

"I'm afraid not. He's not said a word on the situation at hand but he is definitely hiding something. Do you think he spoke to her?"

Lyra stiffened at the Order member's words. Why were they talking about her? Did they know something?

"Okay, be safe." Sirius looked saddened at this new information then disappeared. Ginny stood up and checked the coast with tight lips.

"Clear. Let's go wash before they get suspicious." Lyra nodded and followed the youngest Weasley.

* * *

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tonks asked as she joined Lyra, Hermione, Ron and Harry. She nodded and Harry caught her eye. She could almost hear his nerves fluttering inside of his stomach, _If only he knew he was safe. _

"I'm a little nervous." _Wrong, she was surprise her body wasn't physically shaking in fear._

"Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. You won't get expelled." Kingsley added with a gentle smile and Lyra felt tears form invisibly. _How wrong can they get!_

"Yeah..." She trailed off, stirring the soup in front of her slowly. Ron looked up and noticed his older brothers and a few Order members were whispering nearby. Mrs Weasley noticed his suspicions and told them to stop.

Harry and Lyra watched them tidy parchment away and Sirius watched his daughter and godson with a smirk of amusement.  
"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."  
The atmosphere changed instantly. Most of the table stopped eating, watching them closely.

"I did. I mean, I asked a couple of people but they said it was Order of the Phoenix."

"They were right to say that! Its Order business – you're too young." Mrs Weasley answered with pursed lips.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius smirked and leant back gently with ease, "Harry's been trapped with those horrid muggle relatives while Lyra's been beaten and locked in that house." He said the words with absolute loathing in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up!" The twins burst with confusion.

"How come Harry and Lyra's questions can be answered?" Fred asked.

"-whereas we've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George finished.

"See, Lyra is my daughter so-,"

"-so you shouldn't be telling her anything, Sirius," Mrs Weasley cut in angrily, "You also shouldn't be answering for him too! You may be his godfather and Lyra's father but they are too young."

"Padfoot, remember what Professor Dumbledore said."

Lyra perked up at this and so did Harry.

"What did he say?" She asked a little too quickly. Everyone narrowed their eyes and frowned.

"He said not to tell Harry more than he needs to know... why?" Kingsley asked and Lyra blushed, staring at her lap.

"No matter."

The 'Sirius vs. Mrs Weasley' continued on longer along with words including, "He's not James and she is not Giselle!" and "They've dealt with more things than the Order!"

"I think Lyra and Harry ought to have a say in this." Lupin said after ten minutes of Sirius and Molly's disagreement and Harry's eyes lit up. Lyra's stomach however churned.

"I want to know what's going on." Harry said automatically. Lyra just nodded, keeping her eyes down. Sirius smirked proudly, winking at the both of them.

"Very well. Hermione –Ginny –Ron –Fred –George. Go to bed." Mrs Weasley sighed, sitting down with tired eyes. They all stood up in an uproar.

"No!"

"You can't tell Harry without telling us!"

"We're of age!"

"He'll tell us anyway!"

In the end Ginny stormed upstairs making a lot of noise having lost her will to stay.

"Okay. Harry, Lyra, what do you want to know?" _Nothing,_ Lyra thought bitterly.

"Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked straight away amongst shudders, "What's he doing? How come things haven't appeared on the muggle news? No funny deaths-,"

"That's because he's keeping a low profile. He doesn't want people to know he's back."

Harry continued to ask questions concerning Voldemort and his plans. Lyra only listened, trying to hear snippets that she wanted to here. **What was he planning to do with her? Why didn't he kill her? **

"-make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius finished and Lyra looked up. He noticed this.

"You haven't said anything yet, Ly. What do you want to know?" Sirius asked his only daughter carefully. Harry stopped asking questions and turned to her. She bit her lip.

"I honestly don't know. I'm worried." She muttered causing many to crease their eyes in worry."

"Why are you worried?"

"You know why I'm worried," She hitched her left sleeve up and some winced, "Why?"

"What is he planning?" She returned to Harry's original question and the others looked eager at the information.

"Well, firstly he wants to rebuild his army," _I know that, it's obvious,_"but he's after things other than death eaters." Lyra blinked, keeping her eyes on her father, Lupin, Bill and Mr Weasley.

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked hurriedly. On the surface, Lyra wanted to know but deep down – it would sicken her to know.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

Lyra fidgeted secretly.

_"You will be mine..."_ Voldemort whispered inside her head coldly but she kept her mouth shut. She can't tell them.

Harry and the others looked puzzled so Sirius continued.

"Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time... but that's not all. We think there is more than one thing he didn't have last time-,"

"Sirius that is enough." Both Mr and Mrs Weasley cut across him curtly. Lupin eyed him while Tonks and Kingsley stood up, checking the time.

"I think it's time for bed considering Harry and Lyra have their hearing tomorrow."

_Fuck!_ Lyra had forgotten that tomorrow was the twelfth. Harry clearly hadn't.

"Is your clothes clean and ready?" She asked and they nodded, Lyra lying smoothly. Sirius smiled as he saw straight through it – she was never one to be organized.

"Okay, off to bed everyone and no talking."

Everyone slowly made their way up the stairs, thoughts reeling at the secret information they had heard. What was the weapon? What did Voldemort need it for? Why?

"Lyra, hang on." Sirius called up the stairs and Lyra froze.

"Yeah?" She asked and he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I want you to know that everything will go fine tomorrow. I asked Dumbledore whether I could go but he said me walking into the Ministry would be risky even if I was a dog."

Lyra laughed at the thought of Padfoot strolling smugly under the Minister's nose funny but all the wise stupid.

"Just remember – It's not your fault." He pulled her into one last hug before disappearing with Lupin into the kitchen.

Hermione was retelling what the Order had said to a keen Ginny in bed. Lyra just got into her pajamas and listened to them talk.

"It sounds like what he said early, wasn't it Lyra?" Ginny suddenly perked up and Hermione frowned. Ginny told her what they heard and they began to discuss what it meant.

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" Ginny asked from above and Lyra laughed.

"Dad said 'don't call my daughter 'it' so maybe not." She muttered, resting on her arms looking towards the figure of Hermione.

"Maybe its best you don't know? Mrs Weasley did say we knew enough." She yawned but Lyra stared into the pillow. Deep down inside she knew that it was no coincidence. Deep down she knew that whatever they needed to know – Lyra knew it already.

Lyra fell asleep with her blackened arm tingling while Dumbledore's last words echoed in her mind...

_"I do blame you for anything. It's not your fault."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Lyra, wake up." Mrs Weasley shook Lyra gently and she shot up. Her eyes fluttered against the weak morning light and groaned. She hated early mornings.

"Five more minutes Mrs Weasley. Please!" She moaned, punching her pillow but before Mrs Weasley shot her a reproaching look she realised what today was – The Hearing.

"Don't worry." She mumbled, getting up all the while trying not to wake Hermione or Ginny. Apollo watched her amused as Lyra tried to get dressed in the semi-darkness.

Tugging her dress hem to make it longer, she bumped into Harry on the landing. He was trying to make his hair less messy.

"That will never work, your hair is untamed." Lyra muttered with a smirk. He smiled and left his hair the way it was.

"You look lovely." He commented as they walked down the stairs. Lyra laughed and flicked his jacket collar.

"Says the one in a blazer."

He grinned.

They entered the kitchen together, expecting it to be empty but instead the soft growls of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. Yawning, Tonks looked up and smiled.

"Breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked and they nodded.

"M-m-morning." She smiled softly her hair was blonde and curly today, "sleepy well?"

"Yeah." Harry replied and Lyra nodded, shoving her hair up in a loose bun.

They picked at their breakfast as the others chatted quietly about Order plans. The two wasn't particularly interested as the thought of the disciplinary hearing hung over them like a heavy rain cloud seconds away from pouring.

Lyra looked at Mr Weasley and realised he was wearing muggle clothing.

"Are you taking us to the Ministry?" Lyra muttered, sipping her cup of tea. He nodded and checked the time.

"Yes and don't worry, you'll both be cleared in a few hours time."

Harry nodded but Lyra stared into the warm brown liquid. She wasn't so sure she was going to be cleared...

"The hearing is on my floor with Amelia Bones. She is lovely and won't be hard on you." He continued but Lyra's stomach squirmed._Dumbledore said that the hearing was with the Minister, maybe it had changed?_ There was a weak ray of hope appearing under the blanket of doubt.

"Bones? I know her niece." Lyra muttered, remembering when she spoke to Susan at the Ball when Cedric pulled her over to the Hufflepuffs. It was a good memory.

"See? You will be fine." He smiled and Lyra then looked up at her father and Lupin. They smiled and she tried smiling back. Could this be the last time she saw them? _No, be positive Lyra!_ She thought.

"Just remember both of you. Don't lose your temper. Be polite and stick to facts." Sirius said and they nodded.

"The law is on your side. You were acting in self-defence." They nodded once more. Lyra felt Harry's warm hand brush her fingers under the table. She smiled slightly.

"Its time to go." Mr Weasley announced and they stood up instantly. Mrs Weasley attacked Harry's hair once more to his annoyance as Lyra hugged Tonks, Lupin and Sirius.

"You'll be fine. I'll eat my Rolling Stones t-shirt if you aren't cleared." Tonks laughed and so did Lyra.

"Just be good." Lupin hugged her.

"And don't be sarcastic and rude. Save that for Snape," Sirius kissed her head, "We'll see you both later."

"They'll even be a lovely chocolate cake waiting for you." Mrs Weasley smiled and the four of them waved as Mr Weasley, Harry and Lyra set off into the busy city of London.

The air was refreshing as the three set off down the cobbled streets. Mr Weasley was in front with a small smile, commenting on many muggle contraptions but Harry and Lyra walked a little behind him, Lyra's arm crossed against her chest while Harry kept her close.

"That... what is that?" Mr Weasley asked suddenly as they arrived in the centre of London and Lyra looked to where he was pointing. A business man on the phone rushed past and she laughed.

"It's a mobile phone. You can call people from different places instead of a telephone where you have to be at home." Lyra blushed at the rubbish explanation while Harry laughed at her. Mr Weasley kept talking about it as they walked on.

Eventually they arrived at a red phone box.

"In you go." Mr Weasley pushed them in but before they asked why, Mr Weasley dialled a number and the box began to descend into the ground. A couple of badges dispensed out of the change holder reading 'VISTOR'.

"Here we are; the Ministry of Magic."

Harry and Lyra saw an immense Atrium appear suddenly. Shiny bricks covered the floor and ceiling while wizards and witches dashed past hurrying to get from A to B.

"This way."

Harry held Lyra closer as they were nudged forward in the rush hour. They had to hand in their wands along with narrowed eyes as they announced their names. Many around span at the sound then rushed away, others stared.

They were then shoved into an elevator full of important looking ministry officials. Lyra turned to see Kingsley run in suddenly. She was about to say hi when a look of warning flashed from his eyes. She shut up immediately.

The elevator dinged and they were once more pushed out. Mr Weasley appeared from behind them looking disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and he beckoned them down some stairs. _You've got to be kidding!_ Lyra thought as they just came up and now they had to go down.

"Your hearings have been brought forward. It starts in five minutes down in Courtroom Three. In the Department of Mysteries."

The steps got steeper as they rushed down them. They past the Atrium again but went further down.

"Mr Weasley... What's the Department of Mysteries?"Lyra asked out of breath slightly as they travelled further down.

"Its full of secrets so of course I have no idea. Unspeakables work down there so no one knows exactly what's down there."  
They past a few people who stared without blinking and Lyra swore she recognised some. They ran down the last flight, passing long corridors before stopping outside a large set of double doors.

Mr Weasley clutched his knees and pointed at the doors.

"Go on then." He wheezed and Harry turned to Lyra. She gulped.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked Mr Weasley and he shook his head.

"Not allowed. Good luck!" And he pushed the two teens inside.

As they entered, they saw a whole court of people staring down at them, expressions poker face. Lyra shivered slightly – it was scary to see so many people so blank.

"You're late." A cold voice rang and Harry blinked.

"Sorry." Harry said bravely and Lyra continued, "w-we didn't know the time had changed."

"That's not our fault." _Jheeze, someone got out the wrong side of bed today._

"Miss Lyra Black, please take a seat in the stands. Harry Potter, take a seat."

Lyra glanced at Harry quickly before heading into the empty surrounding stands. She sat and bravely looked at the court. Their robes showed their importance and of course, sat in the podium right in the middle were Cornelius Fudge himself.

_Git._ Lyra bitterly spat internally.

* * *

"Very well... very well. Cleared of all charges." The Minister muttered angrily with a bang of his gavel and Harry's face lit up. Dumbledore smiled gently and turned to leave. Lyra's inside melted at the sight of her Headmaster leaving the courtroom. His bright blue eyes made contact with hers and the twinkle disappeared. He nodded and she sighed. _He definitely couldn't save her now._

"W-what? Why isn't he going to help you?" Harry whispered as the Minister slowly smiled and looked at Lyra.

"Because sometimes we all have to make sacrifices." She told him as Cornelius called Lyra to take her seat. Harry watched as Lyra walked over to the seat and she sat down, not daring to look Harry in the eye. She might burst into tears.

"You are Lyra Isis Black, of number fifty St George Street, London?" Fudge glared at Lyra.

"Yes." She said.

"You conjured the Impediment Jinx on the second of August, yes?"

"Yes." She said again.

"In the presence and injuring seriously _three_ muggles?" His voice contained a little bit of smugness. It made Lyra feel sick.

"Yes, but-,"

"Knowing well that you are forbidden to use magic outside of school?"

"...yes." She sighed.

"Knowing that you were in the presence of three muggles?"

"Yes, but I-,"

"You were fully aware that you used it on three muggles seriously injuring them?"

"No."

They all stared at her in confusion.

"No?" Fudge boomed and she shook her head.

"I technically didn't do it." She told him looking him straight in the eye.

"Care to evaluate?" He took off his glasses while others looked intrigued.

"I didn't do it because this did it." Lyra pulled her sleeve up and showed him the blackened arm. Some people gasped.

"It is tinted with blood as black as your name!" Some cried while others craned their necks to get a closer look.

Fudge laughed.

"You didn't do it but your arm did?" Lyra felt angry at his laugh. He was currently looking at her like she was a piece of dirt.

"Yes. I did not control my arm at the time." She said simply, looking them all in the eye. The Gryffindor lion roared at her bravery.

"Impossible. You produced the jinx nearly killing three muggles! Not to mention the poor boy you killed last year-,"

"I did not kill Cedric! I loved him!" Lyra shouted and Fudge stared at her.

"You killed him-,"

"Lord Voldemort killed him!" She cried and of course everyone began to mutter about the insanity of her words. Fire began to crackle at her fingertips.

"Lord Voldemort is not back and you killed him!" Fudged yelled, standing up. Lyra stared deep into his eyes and then looked away, a few tears escaping.

"I didn't kill him. I loved him. I would not kill someone I loved." She muttered, looking into her lap. A few muttered in response and it was surprisingly positive.

"We have you wand here Miss Black." Another ministry official called in a high-pitched annoying voice and she found a toad looking woman with a pink bow smile at her with the ivy wand in her fat fingers. Her stomach clenched.

_"The evidence isn't good. You were under the Imperius Curse when you killed your grandfather."_ Dumbledore whispered inside her head and she knew it was all over.

"Goodbye Hogwarts." She whispered silently.

"If you would, please could you perform the Priori Incantatum effect." Fudge boldly told the toad and she grinned toothily at him.

"Certainly Minister."

"Goodbye Dad." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Priori Incantato!" The toad croaked and the white light flashed in front of her.

"Goodbye Ron." She muttered and looked up. The list of spells shown until the heart-stopping green light burning without a doubt. A loud gasp ran through the courtroom. Her sob was masked by outraged chatter.

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Stand for conviction." The Minister was fed up of Lyra now; she could feel it in his gaze. Her knees shook as she stood up from the wooden chair feeling Harry's eyes bore into the back of her head. Her heart shook faintly.

"Miss Lyra Black, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your wand shall be destroyed and your mind oblivated." The Minister banged the hand gavel as a faint smile shone on his lips.

Lyra stood there trying not to break down. She could hear the shouts around her but didn't listen. She looked around desperately but never to see. Her violently shaking hands gripped the chair that was underneath her, she was unaware that she sat back down, and turned to the stands.

Harry was standing up shouting at Lyra but her ears seemed to have been blocked. His face showed all of his thoughts. Shock; Lyra was expelled from Hogwarts. Worry; he couldn't stand to see her be chucked out of his life. Anger; how could the Minister clear his name but expel Lyra?!

Lyra had to turn away because tears were threatening to spill hard. She only just realised that chains were wrapping round her wrists. She looked at the raven-haired boy with blazing emerald eyes. He was restraint in the stands shouting something Lyra couldn't hear. She tried to listen but a shrill bell rang in her ears.

"Take her away." Fudge brushed his hand quickly watching two guard pull Lyra hard from the room.

"Goodbye Harry."

A door slammed and Lyra was in a small stone room with no windows, only a chained chair. One guard pushed her into the chair and the chains once more wrapped round her wrists. Tears came thick and fast as she struggled.

"Dumbledore said nothing about being oblivated." She sobbed hard, her chest hurting but at that the toady woman walked in with her black robes brushing the floor.

"Hello Miss Black. I'm Dolores Umbridge." She giggled and Lyra felt sick. Instead of shouting, she stared directly into the eyes of the toad.

"Say goodbye to your memories Miss Black." She smiled and pointed her wand in the centre of her temple. Lyra squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear escaping from the midnight blue stars.

"**_Obliviate!"_**

* * *

Twelve Grimmauld Place was full of anxiety, all the inhabitants sitting in the kitchen with soft smile. Lupin and Sirius was retelling their beloved school memories to the current students as Butterbeer was passed around. The Order was listening too, plans lay forgotten.

Mrs Weasley had in her hands a chocolate cake for the two teens that were on their way home. Ron and Hermione laughed at a cheerful Sirius, an ashamed Lupin while Ginny played with Crookshanks. The twins took notes from the Marauders with glee hoping to retrace their footsteps.

The front door slammed and everyone heard. Their stomachs fluttered as they heard the familiar troll's leg fall in someone's hurry to reach the kitchen. All eyes watched the door, ready for Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter and Lyra Black.

Harry burst in, hands in fists, hair its eternal mess. His eyes were squeezed shut, the faint trail of a tear glistened on his cheek. No one spotted his sadness straight away.

Sirius stood up, arms stretched to his godson but secretly he waited for his daughter to appear. Hermione frowned and stood up too. Ron followed suit with furrowed brows. Eventually, the happiness faded into sharp icy shock. Sirius blinked and craned his head. The grin dropped as his eyes brightened.

Mr Weasley walked in, his head hung. All he did was shake his head.

"Gone."

* * *

**_I admit I shed a tear at that:(_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE ALL MY READERS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight blue eyes fluttered opened gently as morning light burned into the eyelids of Lyra Black. She blinked a few times, rubbing her temple in a circular motion. Her head pounded like a racing heart beat.

"Fuck..." She muttered, pulling her duvet off in a messy heap. Darkest brown hair loosely hung from the bun on Lyra's head. She looked rested but quite blank.

Lyra stood up yawning and looked out of the window. The sun shone brightly, children ran across the street trying to make the last weeks of summer last. She smiled at their delighted laughter.

"Lyra?" A knock on her door announced the head carer's appearance. She smiled with frowned eyebrows but acted as if nothing was strange about seeing Lyra with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Lyra asked, grabbing her hairbrush and taming the curls.

"I came to check on you, you didn't seem yourself yesterday." Mrs Finn looked concerned and the thumping headache pounded quickly.

"Oh. I'm fine except this headache. I guess I was feeling ill yesterday." She seemed not fussed so Mrs Finn just nodded, smiling.

"Okay, there are painkillers in the kitchen." And she left.

Lyra turned back to the mirror, a faint smile on her lips. She gazed at the reflection, studying faint scratches on her face. _Maybe I fell over? _Lyra just shook it off and continued to brush her hair.

* * *

Days leading up to her new school year entered a familiar pattern – wake up, eat, go out, draw, paint, run, eat, sleep. It was sufficient enough for her, it made her summers cheerful. It felt strange to Lyra at first, like she should be something else. It was like waking up and straining to remember parts of a wonderful dream. Every morning she hoped the forgetful feeling would vanish yet it never did.

Lyra collapsed on her bed after running, her mp3 player still pumping out music. Her eyes lingered on her bedroom walls as if taking them in for the first time. The walls were bricked, the floor made from wood. Children's fairy lights draped odd bits of stuff gracefully while random items of clothing were thrown on the floor. Her metal bed and wooden furniture were burnt in places; others had smears of dirt of plant growing in unusual places or even weird water markings.

But naturally that didn't bother her. What did though was that she felt like something was missing...

"Oh well." She sighed, getting up and stripping the sweaty clothes off. She shoved on a pair of flannel shorts and a rock t-shirt, tossing the curls into a high ponytail when a loud tapping sound scared her. She jumped high in shock but suddenly a puddle of water splashed under her feet.

Lyra frowned. She felt her legs – they were dry. Blinking and dismissing the weird puddle, she turned to the owl on her window ledge. It was a beautiful barn owl with wide orange eyes. It tilted its head and hooted quietly. She had a visitor.

Lyra froze, terrified of the animal – would it attack her? She didn't know if owls could attack people but either way, she should be careful.

Lyra edged forward, a hand stretched out. The owl hopped into her room gently. Lyra smirked slightly at the situation – she was more afraid of the owl that it was of her.

It flew onto her arm, its claws gripped surprisingly softer than she thought. Lyra muffled her scream with her jacket, her eyes wide in fright. The orange eyes stared into hers and she stopped screaming. She dropped the jacket after hesitating and watched the striking owl. It blinked and so did she. A small smile was growing on her lips.

"Lyra! Dinner is ready!" Mrs Finn called and she jolted. The owl stumbled slightly but hopped onto the ledge. Lyra jumped up, heading for the door but before she left her bedroom, she turned back to the owl. It was still there.

"Aren't you going to go?" She asked it quietly, feeling foolish for asking an _owl _a question as if hoping it would reply. But it did. The owl shook its head and settled cosily on the wooden desk. It hooted at her to go and she did.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" She asked herself, walking down to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning of September the 1st was colder than the years before. Clouds covered the blue sky with the air of warning. Wind picked up around the ankles of Lyra as stepped out the door of the Home. She looked up the road as golden leaves flew beside the cobbled street in a sudden rush.

The blackened arm tingled as Lyra began to walk slowly down the London streets, trying to find her way to her new school. Mrs Finn never told Lyra why she had to start a new school, did she get kicked out of the last one? Her fingers brushed the cuts on her soft cheeks – was she bullied? Either way, Lyra couldn't remember so decided she was bullied hence the memory loss.

Her feet kicked up a pile of leaves as she past them, laughing at the way the wind whisked them into the air gracefully. Lyra felt free as she walked on, breathing in the fresh air deeply. As she reached the end of the road she had to get the London map out to help her.

Lyra was never great with directions, she already knew that. In the space of 10 minutes she had already turned down two wrong roads only to look like a fool walking back down them with flushed cheeks.

Lyra lifted her midnight blue eyes from the confusing map to find she was standing outside of one of the largest buildings in London. She read the gigantic sign with narrowed eyes which said –**Kings Cross Station.**

Lyra looked at the map and found the station straight away. She laughed loudly, shaking her head. Of course, the school was nowhere near the station! Luckily, she could take a shortcut through the station to get to the school. With an embarrassed smile, she set off through one of the busiest stations in London.

* * *

Sirius chased a couple of cats for Harry's entertainment. It was the first time he had laughed in weeks. Sirius was thankful no one could see his expression in his animagus form – it wasn't pretty.

The Kings Cross station loomed into sight as the Order ushered the students in quickly and quietly except for the odd howl or hoot from animals. Apollo was perched on top of Hedwig's cage, his orange eyes searching the crowds furiously. Hermione stroked his head trying to prevent the tear from showing.

"Apollo, she's not here. " She whispered with hints of agony in her voice. Hermione choked silently – she couldn't even believe her own words as her brown eyes checked in habit.

Sirius brushed Harry's legs, his tail no longer wagging. The tension in the House was thicker than ever since Lyra was expelled. No one talked of it even though they wanted to, no one cried about it even though tears stained many pillows and no one heard of her even though their hearts begged for information on the young Black.

Ron sat down on a nearby bench to tie up his shoe lace. Mr Weasley noticed and let the Order know, the carts and people slowing down.

"Dad, I'm only tying up my shoe. A death eater won't kill me for that." He joked but no one found it funny.

"Hurry up Ron, the train won't wait." Ron nodded, remembering his second year. He looked up from his trainer to see crowds of people rushing to get on leaving or arriving trains. He couldn't see his dad.

_Mustn't have gone too far,_ Ron thought, tugging the hem of his jumper and began to search for the Order. His blue eyes scanned the horde for any sign of familiar red hair, bushy brown or jet black but none was found – except the darkest brown.

Ron blinked, _No Ron, your minds playing tricks on you. Shes not here,_ He told himself but his legs didn't believe him. He ran towards the darkest brown his stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing Lyra one more time. Should he tell Harry and Hermione? He shook his head – they wouldn't like it.

His feet halted with a squeak at the sight of Lyra Black gazing at the map in front of her, the midnight blue eyes confused. She was nibbling her lip as usual, feet tapping rhythmically to the sound of train tracks clanking.

Ron never knew what made him do it, stupidity maybe? Hope?

"Lyra?" He blurted out before anything could stop him. The girl looked up at the sound of her name, shock written in her eyes. Their eyes met and she stared blankly at him. Ron winced internally.

"Lyra Black?" He asked again, his conscious cursing loudly at him for being so stupid.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Her words were harsh and cold. Ron stepped towards her with an expression to rival Draco Malfoy.

"Of course you know me! I'm-,"

"I'm sorry but I don't talk to strangers. I'm late." She told him boldly before walked away, glancing back at Ron every so often. Ron just stared after her dumbstruck. How could she talk to him like that? After four whole years together, after going through so much, she spoke to him like a piece of dirt.

"Hey Ron, Mum is going mental because you left us... What's with the dumb expression? Then again, you always look like that." Fred and George found Ron who continued to stare into the distance. Fred flicked his red ear, George steering the shocked Ron back towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"What were you doing over there anyway?" Fred asked seriously and Ron just shook his head. Now wasn't the time to mention it since everyone was so fragile.

After moments of shouting and complaining from the worried Order, the tightly aware group ran through the brick pillar between platforms nine and ten. Harry smirked at his best friend but it vanished as he turned to the barrier. Half the group ran towards it, Harry flinched – he expected them to crash into it.

Why? He wanted this to be a dream. He wanted to wake up in his and Ron's bedroom in 12 Grimmauld Place from this twisted nightmare to find Lyra waiting with a genuine smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry searched the train for a partially empty carriage. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects' compartment due to their new titles. They protested their joy about it but Harry understood – he just dreaded going down the train alone. Thoughts linking to Lyra flowed back and he felt worse. This must be nothing compared to Lyra, who was more alone then he ever felt.

"Harry, theres a compartment here." Ginny drew him from his troubled mind as they both entered a compartment. Harry smiled slightly at the red head and found Neville and a blonde girl inside.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry." Neville muttered, looking slightly uncomfortable at the blonde but Ginny smiled at the girl.

"Hi Luna. Everyone this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny introduced them and they smiled at her. She lowered the magazine and smiled back.

"Did you have a good summer?" Ginny asked.

"It was enjoyable. You're Harry Potter." She looked at Harry saying this as a statement.

"I know I am." He looked slightly confused as Neville laughed.

The compartment all chatted for a while, the odd question and answer until Luna turned a page in her magazine. Harry stared at it slightly, trying to work out who the picture on the page looked like. There were two people, both badly drawn but still recognisable.

"Luna, who is that?" Harry asked and Luna followed his gaze.

"Sirius and Lyra Black. Did you hear? She got expelled! But I guess you did as she is in your year and is always with you." She stated the obvious again and Ginny smirked at the picture.

"I'm surprised you recognised them Harry, they're really badly-,"

"My daddy drew them." Luna interrupted proudly and Ginny trailed off, not daring to finish. Neville and Harry laughed again.

"Yeah, can I read it?" Harry asked and Luna gave it to him. He read quickly.

_**Blacks; As Dangerous As You Think?  
Mr Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for twelve years for the crime of killing many innocent muggles. Two years ago, the notorious murderer has been on the run from the Minister and Dementors. None of us have questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and given the Dementors Kiss.**_

_**BUT DOES HE?**_

_**Startling evidence shows that Sirius Black may not even be Sirius Black! That is of course a fake name and he is in fact -,**_

Harry gave up reading due to the ridiculous article. He laughed quietly as Ron and Hermione came back from Prefect duties but Harry realised he never finished the article. What did it say about Lyra?

**_Miss Lyra Black, the daughter of Notorious Sirius Black or as others know him, Stubby Boardman, has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her mind has been obliviated. She had been portrayed in the Daily Prophet as a dangerous freak who needs to be rid from the Wizarding community. No one has questioned whether she deserves to be thrown away like a filthy piece of dirt._**

**_BUT DOES SHE?_**

**_An anonymous source has written to the Quibbler with added information the Ministry didn't want you to know. Black was in fact using magic inside the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for self-defence. New information has been overlooked as she used magic to defend herself from three muggles as they threatened to kill her._**

Many may argue what about the poor boy killed last year? Didn't she commit murder then?

**_DID SHE?_**

**_More source has informed the Quibbler that in fact she didn't. Due to restrictions, the new information cannot be published and we are sorry for any inconvinance._**

Harry smirked – of course only the _Quibbler _would write that the evidence cannot be shared. He leant back with a faint smile and joined in with the conversation that continued in the compartment.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the compartment along with Neville and Ginny when the train stopped. Steam obscured their vision as they walked towards the direction of the carriages, not saying much. More people were watching Harry than normal and they all knew why – was he telling the truth? The rest checked the coast around them – was it true that Lyra Black had been expelled.

"Why so sad Potter?" Malfoy asked with the familiar sneer. Harry chose to ignore that.

"I'm surprised the Ministry have let you free. I suspect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." He smirked, his gang laughing at has joke.

"Shut it Malfoy." He responded, Ron close behind him. Malfoy looked at Ron and then Hermione and the others.

"Where's Black?" He asked and those around them froze, wanting to listen.

"You know damn well where she is." Harry strained to say without lashing out so he bit the inside of his cheek hard. He tasted blood.

"I bet the Ministry chucked her in Azkaban for being so-,"

"Don't even finish that sentence Malfoy, I mean it! I'm sure you read the stupid _Prophet!_ I'm really surprised it's taken you this long to talk about her, honestly." Harry shouted, drawing the attention of stray walkers. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, telling him silently to calm Harry down.

"Harry, just leave it mate." He muttered, pulling on Harry's arms but Malfoy answered him just as they walked off.

"I do read the _Prophet_ Potter. I hoped it wasn't true."

His tone was quieter than expected but before Harry, Ron or Hermione responded, the Slytherins walked off with the pride stride in their step. All expect Malfoy who was silenced but no one noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Lyra, urm, do you wanna go get some lunch?"

Lyra looked up from her class desk and saw Sam. Sam lived with Lyra at the Home. He was older than Lyra by about a year meaning he was mature. Lyra blinked and packed away her art folder with a slight smile.

"Er, sure. I just need to tell my friends." She told him as she slung her school bag over her shoulder. Sam nodded and nodded to his friends who were standing outside the classroom.

The two walked out of the art classroom chatting lightly about anything that came up. Lyra found a couple of her friends telling them she was busy for lunch. Giggling, they told her that they understood then wandered off watching Sam and her.

"So, what's with the sudden lunch invite?" Lyra asked and Sam shrugged, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I have no idea. I just saw you finishing your artwork and thought maybe you would like to get some lunch."

Lyra laughed lightly at his explanation, clutching her folder to her chest. Her hair bounced against the plastic as they walked and the colour shone in the weak late autumn light.

"Well it was very nice of you." Lyra answered, checking the busy school corridors before leaving the building. Being in the higher years at her school, Lyra and Sam could leave school grounds for lunch which was a relief as the food in the school was less than bland.

The fallen leaves filled the pavement as Sam and Lyra walked up the street towards any appetizing food shop while conversation continued to flow.

"How's your football going?" Lyra listened to Sam explain his future sports plans to her as they entered _Subway_ as the delicious aroma of toasted subs drew them in.

As Lyra listened, something very small and timid poked her conscious whispering inaudibly the word "Sport." It had no meaning, no spark of interest yet it bugged her. She didn't do sport.

Her gaze drifted to her bare hands that looked rather rough and calloused. Her biceps were stronger than most and she knew how to catch and throw a ball powerfully. She shook her head – a coincidence.

"So you don't want lettuce?" Sam drew her attention back to him and she blinked.

"What? Er, yeah I'll have lettuce." She mumbled back, sitting in a small booth as Sam went to get her sub.

A sigh left her lips as she placed her folder on the table, her fingers running along the spine. Lyra's eyes edged to her blackened arm that twitched occasionally, mostly at night when fuzzed and confusing nightmares filled her state. Questions still puzzled her of how her arm came to be, how she would wake up with puddles of water on the floor or scorch marks on the wall.

The question that annoyed her most was what was the strange symbol on her hip? Often she would come to the conclusion that it was a burn from some hot metal. What else explained it?

Sam arrived back with lunch and they ate it quietly, both minds trying to come up with something to say.

"Can I have a look at your artwork?" Sam asked and Lyra nodded, brushing sauce off her lips. His soft mud green eyes studied her work carefully, his touch ever so gently with fragile pages.

"This is beautiful. You have real talent Lyra." He handed the folder back and Lyra blushed, slurping the rest of her Coke so she didn't have to look at his eyes.

"Thank you." She told him and he nodded.

"They all seem to have a theme, was that on purpose?" He asked and Lyra's head snapped up. She hadn't noticed.

"Er, do they?" She asked and he nodded. He flipped open the folder and pointed to a couple of pieces.

"These ones have owls flying in the background, these three having turrets like a castle. This one," he traced the paint delicately, "has the same stone and wood texture while this one have similar trees on the left."

Lyra gasped and a smile tugged on her lips.

"Oh yeah." She breathed, looking at the art as if truly seeing it for the first time.

How could she have missed that?

Soon after finishing their lunch, they arrived in time for the afternoons lessons. As Lyra sat down in Chemistry next to her friend, she silently replayed the hour before and shook her head in non-belief. She had no recollection in her memory of Sam doing something nice and yet he just took her out for lunch. She shivered and then paid attention to her teacher. It was weird having Sam be _nice_ to her. She had a deep feeling that Sam should be the complete opposite.


	12. Chapter 12

The winter arrived with a bitter smile, rain falling heavily nearly every day and it brought its friend, Mr Snow, with him. Lyra cursed the cold, it made her feel vulnerable.  
Lyra was currently walking through the rain towards the home. It was a dark evening that night, the air seeming denser than normal. Her running plans were in ruins as the tidal wave of rain poured from the heavens in an almost smug way.

"I hate this weather!" Lyra muttered to herself as she jogged through deep puddles trying to keep her feet dry. That was an impossible job in itself as her running shoes had small breathing holes.

Lyra wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings as she jogged, her hands curled up in her pockets. Music from the weak headphones was hardly heard over the deafening downpour but she wasn't really listening to it anyway.

Her foot suddenly slipped and she fell forwards into a particularly deep puddle. Lyra groaned loudly, swearing like a banshee at the sight of her clothes but in her downwards view, she saw a pair of boots walking towards her.

Trying to keep dry, Lyra leapt up quickly and stepped back. The feet stayed there, obviously waiting for her to move out of the paths way. Lyra looked up into the dark hood of the figure and saw a pair of cold eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry." She told the stranger, moving to the side of the path but he continued to stare, his stature as still as a granite statue.

"I've found you." A gruff voice cackled, reaching forward and held Lyra's bicep in a vice-like grip. She gasped at his touch on her left arm and the blackened skin burned fiercely. Her power was too strong for this man who surprised her as she whipped her arm away and punched the stranger straight in his shadowed face.

His faulty stumble gave Lyra enough time to run. Her breath fastened as she turned a few cobbled corners with huge London houses towering over her tiny figure.

She looked back in fright to see the man running directly behind, a strange stick pointed at the back of her head. Her head snapped back to face the direction she was running in but came face-to-face with another solid figure.

The muscle stood right in front of Lyra made her stumble, crashing straight to the ground with a moan.

Her midnight blue eyes blinked up to see the fist guy catch up, grinning darkly down at her. She struggled to get up but two sticks were pointing right at the centre of her head.

"Hello Miss Black." The left one snarled and Lyra shivered from both the cold wind and the fact he knew her name. The night had arrived which meant someone who would look out their window would see nothing.

"What do you want?" She yelled loudly hoping someone would here and the right laughed.

"You're coming with us. We're your friends, remember?" His tone was strange and she didn't like it at all.

"Friends?" She asked quietly and they nodded. One put the stick away and held one hand out. The second however kept a close eye on her. It was starting to freak her out.

Lyra stared at the hand and began to crawl backwards.

"If you're my friend, then how come you chased me? How come you hurt me? How come I can't remember who the fuck you are?" She spat out and they looked at each other, muttering quietly but not quiet enough.

"-Dark Lord said it wouldn't be this hard Yaxley."

"Maybe that old toad obliviated her? That would make everything a lot easier. Just modify her memory Rowle."

Lyra gulped silently and backed off. They were scaring her so much she was visibly shaking. The cold didn't affect her now.

"Can I just go home?" She asked bravely, eyes avoiding the strangers and they laughed.

"Home? No, you're coming with us!" The one possibly called Rowle bent down and grabbed her bicep again and she bit her lip, trying to escape.

"We're your friends, remember? Don't worry, you're safe with-," Lyra never found out who she would be safe with because he stopped talking. His cold eyes were fixed on something behind her. Breathing heavily, she turned around to see something silvery blue whip round a cobbled corner. Looking back again at her alleged 'friends' to see that they had disappeared. Gone, vanished.

Lyra's mind buzzed in confusion as she shakily got to her feet. Her neck craned around the street to see no one there except the odd pigeon or cat. The rain had weakened to a light drizzle but the wind howled loud.

Shaking her head, Lyra walked off towards the street's exit with her frozen hands balled in her pockets. Thinking about how to get home, she looked for a street sign for information. Lyra found one, smiled and started to walk off in the right direction.

_"__**Grimmauld Place – **__what a funny name." _She pondered as she headed home.

* * *

Lyra was sat with her friends at the lunch table, chatting aimlessly as they did every day. Christmas was a couple of weeks away and everyone was very excited.

"Hey." A friendly girl in some of her classes walked up to the table with a cheery smile. They all smiled back.

"My Christmas party is coming up and I was wondering whether you guys wanted to come?" Lyra racked her brain for the girls name as the others accepted. The girl, her name possibly Kaylee, walked off with a spring in her step and the table began to plan outfits.

"I can't wait for this party! Katie's parties are always the best!" Lyra's friend squealed and Lyra sighed, _her name was Katie!_

Suddenly something tugged at Lyra's self-conscious around the name Katie, but why? Lyra groaned in annoyance at these stupid questions, putting her head in her hands. They poked her every single day at little things like names or phrases people say. But why?!

"Whats wrong Lyra?" Someone asked and Lyra looked up. Everyone was looking at her and she smiled slightly.

"I was just thinking I have nothing to wear." She lied, sipping her drink slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day of the Christmas party and the snow was terrible. The London streets were lined with crocked snowmen and the odd snow fairy. Cars left abandoned down a few roads while kids and adults alike had wild snowball fights in the street, their joy never melting.

Lyra walked down the stairs, smoothing her outfit carefully. She looked up to see Sam and his two other friends, Oliver and Zain chatting as they styled their hair with gel.

"I take it you three were invited?" Lyra asked, tying up her heel. They looked at her and smiled.

"Yep, being very popular as we are." Oliver grinned and Lyra laughed. The familiar and very irritating tug came back at the name _Oliver_ But Lyra ignored it, brushing it away as if it was a pesky fly.

"Okay, do you wanna walk there now?" She asked, sorting her necklace and they nodded, opening the door. The cold wind flew in along with a couple of snowballs. The younger kids were playing and Lyra laughed as they all bombarded the three boys with snow.

It took a while to reach the party as the snow trails slowed them down. Music was blaring loudly from within the building and flashing lights escaped from glass windows.

"After you Lyra." Sam smiled, opening the door and Lyra blushed slightly. She walked in, stomping snow off her heels and entered the giant decorated hall.

Faux snow fell from the ceiling; glitter sparkled here and there while Christmas decorations decked everything out.

"You came!" Katie smiled and hugged each one. Zain winked at her and she giggled. Sam raised his eyebrows and Lyra shrugged – they probably liked each other.

"See you later Lyra, save me a dance." Sam grinned and walked doff to his group of friends while Lyra found hers.

* * *

The party rolled on excitedly, music getting everyone high on Christmas spirit. Dancers filled the hall with pounding feet and strange erotic dancing that Lyra found disgusting. She finished her fruity drink and looked around for someone to talk to since all her friends were dancing.

Sam stared at her from across the room and signalled for her to join him. Nothing better to do, she obliged.

"Not dancing?" He asked, eyes wandering up and down Lyra. She shook her hand and played with the necklace.

"Nah, I'm not the dancing type."

"Really? I thought you were?"

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" She asked, her left arm tingling. Maybe it was just from the snow?

"Because I can imagine you dancing around the dance floor." He muttered, edging closer to Lyra with hesitation. She hadn't noticed as her arm distracted her.

"Oh." She mumbled, staring at the blackened skin. Sam was leering at the figure, thoughts running crudely through his mind.

"I can imagine you doing other things too." He added, his arm snaking around her waist but the midnight blue stars was staring at something else. A small group of people dressed in dark clothes had entered the hall.

"And what are these other things?" She asked, not really caring what he said as fear began to nibble at her chest. Those people looked too shady...

"Some things...things with me." He whispered, his breath brushing Lyra's cheek and she shivered – in a bad way. Her head turned to Sam's and his lips roughly pushed onto hers. She felt his tongue force its way round her mouth as if searching for something.

"Sam! Get off!" She yelled, pushing him away harshly. He fell back and glared at her.

"Why are you rejecting me! I thought you liked me!" He asked but Lyra didn't pay any attention. The robed people were heading her way. For some strange reason, she had to run.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouted after her as she ran towards the bathroom. She locked herself in a cubicle but that never stopped her followers.

"_Bombarda!"_ A rough voice shouted and the doors burst open, small pieces of debris flying every way. Lyra screamed and launched herself into another door. The lock was useless against these madmen.

"You can't run away Black!" The voices shrieked in glee, bangs and kicks evading the door. Lyra crouched down and covered her head, tears escaping. _What is happening?_

_"Bombarda Maxima!"_

The whole room exploded. The force shoved Lyra against the broken brick wall, pain and blood scarred her flawless skin. Her blue eyes were clamped shut, a stray door pathetically shielding her form the attacker.

Screams, echoing cracks and bangs were heard from the Hall, uncertainty and disorder tinting the stricken air. Lyra had no idea what the fuck was going on so protecting herself from it was her best bet.

"Come out, come out Little Miss Black. You wouldn't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting..." A cold high voice slithered, its tone hissing at her senses. More tears were shed but they were hidden from danger.

"You're all alone, Miss Black. No one will help you - only me. Now come to me Lyra." It was getting closer – a cat and mouse situation. Question bugged Lyra brain, preventing her from moving. Who are these people? Why do they want _her?_

Footsteps got closer, bricks and rubble moving in plain sight. A muted squeak echoed from her throat and she gripped her fiery arm, an iron hot clamp melted into her very skin.

"_Imperio._" The hiss whispered into Lyra's ear and all feeling disappeared. All anger melted away, all pain vanishing instantly. Lyra's unstable limbs stood straight and proud while her eyes opened and the scene was horrific.

A group of masks and cloaks surrounded the now derelict ruins of the party. Small fires and smoke poked from here and there. Shards of glass reflected the sparking lights illuminating the people inside.

Right in the middle stood an ugly, pale and snake-like human with burning red eyes – familiar red eyes.

"W-who are you?" Lyra asked and the snake's mouth curled into a grin.

"I am your master. I am your owner and you belong to me. Your loyalty lies only to me and I give you one task – help me destroy Harry Potter." His voice was sharp and cold like the night sky and Lyra felt herself nod. Her eyes screamed for help but something kept her under control.

"That's an unwise decision of yours, Tom." An elderly, bright blue eyed and crooked nosed man appeared from nowhere, his expression calmer than the sea after a storm. The snake turned to see the man and smiled, edging closer to him.

"Dumbledore... what an interesting surprise," His gaze flicked to Lyra then back, "I see you've come to collect your prize."

"I have not come to collect my prize, Lyra is a human being. I've come to insure her safety." His words were quiet yet everyone heard his words.

"So it seems. Tell me, old man... do you not wish to use her? Do you not wish to seek her for your own personal gain?"

"My uses and gains are strictly over and Miss Black has her own choice. Please let her choose for herself." Lyra gasped at how tranquil the old man sounded – did he not understand what just happened?

"Very well. Lyra..." The snake's red eyes bore straight into the blue ones, "your loyalties lie in many hands. The hands of power and truth," he gestured to himself, "or the hands of the weak and false."

The room held their breath but Lyra felt ever more confused. What are they on about? Why does he look like a snake?

"I have no idea what you just said but I wanna get out of here and this man looks safer than you so..." Lyra walked swiftly to the bearded guy and gulped, "can we get the hell out of here?"

"My pleasure, Miss Black." He held out a hand but before she took it, the snake spoke once again.

"I realised now isn't the time to mark your loyalties but one day, Miss Black, one day you'll choose the right path. I'm always closer than you think." His voice sounded deadly and it terrified her.

Lyra placed her arm on the old man's hand and the sensation of being squeezed through a tube surrounded her. She wanted to scream for it to stop and suddenly – it did.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" She screamed, wobbling in the snow and the old man chuckled.

"I believe you just apparated for the first time. Now, Miss Black; stand very still."

Lyra watched with fear as a stick stared her straight in the eye. She went cross-eyed just following it but as soon a gold light shone from the tip, her sanity went slack, all control failing. Her mind pumped hard, past memories, skills, friends, feelings, nightmares and dreams filling her up like a tight bottle.

Opening her eyes, she stared right into Professor Albus Dumbledore's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Welcome back Miss Black." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The stone stairs echoed as two pairs of feet climbed them carefully. Albus Dumbledore entered The Headquarters first with a jubilant smirk on his aged face, whereas Lyra Black shivered fiercely against the ice cold of winter's bite. Her arms hugged her shaking arms trying to fight off the oncoming drizzle of sleet. The snow seeped into her heels wickedly causing a cursive phrase to be whispered out loud.

"S-sorry Professor – I-I'm just s-so bloody c-cold!" She whispered to Dumbledore as the ebony door swung open, while the number _12 _glistened from the weak lamppost nearby.

"You better quickly come inside Miss Black. I'm afraid your father does not know about your recovery - so please keep quiet." The headmaster beckoned the teen into the house and she hopped inside with added eagerness. Instantly a soothing spread of warmth soaked every skin cell of Lyra's body resulting in a rather loud sigh.

"Do keep it down Lyra," Professor Dumbledore scolded the youngest Black, "I would like to not wake your dear old grandmother on a night like this."

Lyra nodded with embarrassment and gave the headmaster a silent look of sorrow. He smiled and nodded, ushering her to the top of the kitchen stairs.

"I believe your father is downstairs so if you would stay here for a moment, I need to go speak with him before hand. We wouldn't want him having a heart attack, would we?"  
Dumbledore fluttered down the stairs with the air of a young boy excited to tell his parents about his day. Lyra leant against the door frame breathing deeply. Her mind was still recovering from the shock of having her memories and original thoughts back. It scared her to think that she spent a few months all alone in that dratted orphanage, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Hogwarts – together.

Lyra growled and accidently punched the wooden support in anger with her blackened arm. A gentle crack slithered up the frame as if a minuscule snake lived inside the ancient wood.

"The freak Black comes back to her ancestors' home to destroy! Kreacher is most angry that she is trying to demolish mistress's home! Filthy blood traitor is not welcome even if miss's blood is pure. Kreacher can't wait to tell mistress what he just witnessed-,"

"Kreacher, don't tell your mistress, I mean, my grandmother. She'll start screaming!" Lyra whispered furiously at the dirty old elf. The word 'freak' did spark her anger but I don't think house elf murder would be good for her case. Kreacher gave Lyra a toothy grin that looked very suspicious. Eyebrows furrowed, Lyra watched as the elf breathed in deeply.

"YOUNG MISS IS DESTROYING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! FILTHLY FREAK BLOOD TRATIOR IS ATTACKING HER ANCESTOR'S HOME!"

The bullfrog voice turned shrill as Kreacher continued to scream accusations about Lyra to the whole house. Within three seconds the moth bitten curtains hiding Mrs Black's portrait were thrown open and the all so familiar shrieks filled the hallway and stairs with deafening tones. Lyra clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block her grandmother's voice, but a jet of bright silver light illuminated her ghastly face and the curtains were securely shut once more.

Lyra turned around to see Dumbledore, Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks standing in the doorway watching the scene. The headmaster replaced his wand in his pocket before turning to watch the three over lookers stare at Lyra. Her eyes raked over the small group with a nervous twitch waiting for them to say something.

"I can't believe your back." Sirius whispered as his hands shook visibly. No words came to rescue the silence that followed but a pair of arms did. Sirius ran towards his daughter in urgency to hug her. The distant familiarity to her perfume lingered on Sirius's velvety jack as he pressed Lyra into his arms, hoping she would never fade from his life again. He had already lost her once before.

"I can't believe I actually forgot everything – I thought I was all alone." Lyra croaked through muffled sobs. Sirius barked in response, while slow, burning tears slid down his flamed cheeks. The curls of Lyra's soaked hair tickled Sirius' chin as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Lyra drew away from the hug and peered over her father's shoulder. Tonks was clutching her cheeks leaving nail marks in them while her eyes were unusually bright and large. Her spiked pink hair dulled to a steel grey. Lyra lightly laughed at the sight of her and squeezed her too. In her heart – they were family too.

"H-how did h-he possibly... no one ever gets there memory b-back!" Tonks stuttered in utter shock at the recovered Black. Dumbledore sighed and checked his watch.

"Time is of the essence my dear Nymphadora. Being the current headmaster of the school _and_ previously solving some of the communities worries means the Ministry was in debt."

"But Professor, surely the Ministry took away some of your rights when-," Tonks added in confusion.

"-they deemed me insane, yes that may be a factor, but logic and unconventional amounts of persuasion were not the real reason Miss Black here," Dumbledore gestured to Lyra, "is back where she belongs.

Lyra smiled secretly to herself at the thought of being 'where she belongs'.

"What else did you do Albus?" Kingsley warned with narrowed eyes.

"Madam Bones is very understanding and, as you know, a wonderful sorceress. Being a member of the Wizengamot, of course, she was there at Lyra's hearing." Dumbledore looked at Lyra for verification – she nodded in suspicion.

"But how does that effect Lyra's situation now?" Sirius frowned as did the pair standing next to him.

"She saw the truth that Cornelius decided to cover up and before she could reject his vote for expulsion and obliviating Lyra's mind – Cornelius made it official. However, being a _main_ member of the Court, and has a soft spot for muggle sweets, she has confirmed a meeting with Lyra to see if she can go back to Hogwarts."

Lyra stared at Professor Dumbledore with stunned eyes. She could be going back to Hogwarts! A grin crept onto her face and Tonks laughed at the reaction making her hair turn to the bubblegum state.

"But Albus," Kingsley still had a slight crease between his eyes, "whenever there is a meeting between members of the Wizengamot – the Senior Undersecretary is present."The concern in his voice was very noticeable. Sirius and Tonks' faces dropped at the fact while Lyra automatically bit her lip at the sound of doubt.

"Who is the Senior Undersecretary?" Lyra muttered and Kingsley answered.

"_Professor_ Dolores Umbridge."


	15. Chapter 15

Lyra's eyes watered as she opened them early the next morning. Her yawn was still full of sleep but her stomach fluttered in nervousness just thinking about the meeting that she had today. She got dressed within the matter of a minute due to the feeling of dread.

What if she didn't get in? What if the _Undersecretary _or whatever the hell her title was acted like a complete bitch? Lyra's fingers tingled at the thought of attacking Fudge's right hand lady – bad idea.

Lyra entered the kitchen with bitten lips and curled up fists while her mind thought up crazy 'what if' circumstances. _What if her anger got control of her and she set the Undersecretary alight? What if she said something wrong?_

"Lyra, what do you want for breakfast?" Sirius asked with a grin on his childish face and Lyra laughed, collapsing into the seat next to a tousled haired, yawing Tonks.

"Urm, I'll have some toast if you're offering!" Lyra answered pouring some pumpkin juice. The ice cold liquid quenched her morning thirst with a sigh. Her taste buds missed that spiced juice. The rustle of a newspaper from the staircase signalled a new member to arrive – Kingsley.

"I never said _I'd_ make it – I'm not your slave." Sirius smirked from across the table and Tonks laughed loudly. Rolling her eyes, Lyra got up and reached the stove silently laughing at her foolish father.

"Fine." She muttered as the slams of the distant front door shook the hanging light above. Lyra watched the three figures whisper to each other as parchments appeared from frosted cloaks. The occasional glance at the youngest Black confirmed the topic of the mutters – Lyra. She ignored them the best she could but the ultimate distraction came in the form of a piece of falling toast.

"Shit." Lyra muttered under her breath but as she bent down to collect her dirty breakfast, her eye caught the sight of a piece of ripped parchment hidden underneath the stove. Careful not to burn herself, Lyra reach under the metal and grabbed the random parchment. Too busy trying not to get burnt Lyra didn't hear the sounds of two new pairs of footsteps.

"That is the last time I am taking the night shift." Molly Weasley sighed, sitting down on the creaky chair beside Kingsley.

"What happened?" Tonks asked over the rustling newspaper. Lyra grabbed the parchment and jumped up, coughing slight from the forgotten dust.

"Well, a bunch of- MERLINS BEARD... LYRA?!" Molly shrieked clutching her chest as it heaved deeply. Mr Weasley looked up and jumped in shock, his puzzled eyes wide.

"Lyra dear, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" Molly asked in complete disbelief and Lyra smiled gently.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

"_Might_ be going back to Hogwarts. She has a meeting with Madam Bones and Umbridge." Sirius corrected with a shudder. He didn't want that toad anywhere near his beloved daughter.

"Oh my word!" Molly jumped up and hugged Lyra as did Mr Weasley.

"I heard about it yesterday but I thought it was a mere rumour. That's wonderful news!" He added with a smile and Lyra nodded, straightening the crumpled parchment. Lyra's eyes scanned the paper for legible words while the Order talked about the meeting.

"What's that?" Kingsley asked Lyra in curiosity as she sat down eyes glued to the aged page. Her shoulders shrugged indicating her joint confusion but the second Kingsley gazed at the scribble he snatched it up faster than a rampant hippogriff.

"Hey!" She moaned as the parchment disappeared into his cloak catching everyone else's attention.

"I'm afraid you cannot read that Lyra – top secret." Kingsley grunted with glaring eyes at Tonks getting the parchment back out and pointing to the scribble. Her mouth was full of croissant making her argument pointless but Sirius leant over to glance at the content.

"Kreacher," he muttered rolling his eyes, "he must have stolen it from Tonks and hidden it to annoy me." He growled and left the kitchen trying to find the elf. Lyra huffed and crossed her arms, irritated that she didn't find out what it meant.

"Is it Order related?" She mumbled and Kingsley nodded, putting the parchment away once again.

"I'm sorry Lyra but you're too young. Your mother wouldn't want you joining at a young age." His point was valid but Lyra didn't care. She wanted to be in on the secrets, she wanted to help the Order destroy Voldemort.

"But it's my life! I can do whatever I want to!" She bickered back.

"Risking your life trying to fight Death Eaters is a silly way of wasting your life." Molly huffed at her.

"But I want to join! I want to kill Voldemort!" Heat radiated from Lyra's fingers showing her eagerly angry mood.

"Lyra please – your dad lost your mother to You-Know-Who... do you think he wants to lose his daughter too? He already thought he had lost you twice. It would kill him." Kingsley stared at Lyra with deep brown eyes and Lyra looked at the very man who re-entered the kitchen. Sirius' eyes were rolled from Kreacher's behaviour but the second he looked at his daughter, a bulb switched on as if he only just remembered she was back in his life. His flashing grin stretched to his gleaming eyes.

"Of course not." She muttered back, sipping the rest of her juice in silence as she stared at the kitchen table.


	16. Chapter 16

The clock ticked loudly while midnight blue eyes watched it in boredom. Lyra was dangling off of the black ripped sofa in the drawing room staring at the time while her hair fell towards the floor. Her heels clicked in time with each mark the pendulum made. It was nearly 4 o'clock when the sounds of Dumbledore apparating echoed throughout the house.

Lyra jumped up hurriedly, stumbling off the sofa slightly in her way to meet the professor. The bright blue eyed man waited with a few members talking in hushed tones. The sight of Lyra silenced all sound except the occasional snore from a painting or two.

"Where is the meeting?" Lyra asked awkwardly breaking the silence.

"The Ministry - the meeting starts at 5 o'clock in Madam Bone's office giving us precisely an hour to get there. Now if you would follow me," Dumbledore ushered Lyra to the door with a gentle smile that comforted the worried Black.  
Lyra looked back at the group watching her. She gave them a wave and they waved back with hesitation. She wondered why they were so held back and distant but she brushed it away to focus on more urgent worries. For example, was she going back to Hogwarts? Will she be able to control herself in front of -

"Mind deep in thought, is it Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked Lyra suddenly as they walked down towards the streets leading to central London. Lyra looked up and smiled out of habit, her hands deep in her pockets.

"Yeah." She admitted and Dumbledore nodded with a smirk.

"Care to share a thought? I've been told I'm a great listener." He told her and she laughed, gazing at the untouched snow in front of her. A shiver ran down her back unexpectedly.

"I'm worried sir, about the fact I may not get in. I'm scare of the things I could do to ruin my chances. I'm thinking about Harry, Ron and Hermione who I haven't seen in months and..." Lyra trailed off, too afraid to say anything else. The dark thought was buried in her mind all night and she couldn't risk bringing them to the surface yet.

"I'm definite you will return to Hogwarts – I'll eat my hat if you don't. The only thing that will ruin your chances is if you commit Professor Umbridge's murder and I'm sure your best friends are thinking of you too. They miss you." Dumbledore told the teen and she smiled slightly.

They arrived at the familiar red telephone box which brought back memories. The ghost of Harry and Lyra laughing at Mr Weasley's muggle questions was stuck on repeat as they entered the tight lift.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." A cool female voice told the pair as they arrived in the heart of the Ministry. The second they exited the booth, eyes attached onto their figures as if they were the worlds 'Most Wanted.'

Dumbledore and Lyra entered a lift that took them straight to the right floor with a few twists and turns. More stares followed as she walked through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Lyra glanced at a few people and even if it was for as long as two seconds – she swore she recognised specific pairs of dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked Lyra and she gulped, nodded. Her hand ran through her curls nervously waited for 5 o'clock. The overhead gold clock let out a loud gong signalling the hour.

"Good luck," Dumbledore whispered, "and remember; you are going back to Hogwarts."

Lyra knocked and entered the large oak door. Her eyes struggled to stay level as pressure squeezed her insides with tight grips. Her feet tried not to trip while her head bubbled in anxiety. The key to surviving this meeting was to not do anything stupid.

"Take a seat Miss Black." A brunette gentle face watched her carefully as she walked in. The midnight blue met a pair of navy that twinkled in warmth. The pressure loosened at the sight of the welcome but the ugly head of Dolores Umbridge glared daggers at Lyra and suddenly all pressure was back with added tightness.

Lyra took her seat and got ready for the meeting. She sat there in front of two of the most powerful women in the Ministry while encouraging phrases ran through her mind.

"Miss Lyra Isis Black?" Umbridge asked sharply writing something on her notepad.

"Yes?" Lyra responded with a steady voice.

"Of Fifty, St George Street?"

_You asked me this last time!_ "Yes." She tried to keep her cool.

"You are here today on the subject of you returning back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes?" Umbridge snapped while Madam Bones gave Lyra a sorrowful look.

"Yes." She repeated fingers intertwined with each other. Umbridge looked up from her notes and eyed the witch carefully. Her lips pouted as if she just ate a sour lemon.

"What makes you think that you will be allowed back into Hogwarts?"

"The fact that I've done nothing wrong is a strong argument." She answered deadpanned but Umbridge was begging to argue that point straight away.

"You've done plenty wrong. For one, you have been spreading lies about the Dark Lord returning-,"

"I have not been spreading lies about the Dark Lord returning. They are true facts and I saw it with my own two eyes." Lyra replied keeping both her tone and expression poker. This was causing Umbridge great distress.

"I think not! You have been lying to us about the death of Cedric Diggory!" Her tone was desperately close to a shriek. Madam Bones blinked and sniggered silently at her college, giving Lyra a sneaky wink. Lyra smiled ever so secretly in response.

"The Dark Lord killed Cedric. You can either believe the truth or spread your own lies. I cannot make you believe the truth." Her answer was swift and simple. Umbridge shook in visible anger whereas Madam Bones smiled and scribbled on her notepad. Lyra watched the two witches silently yet her gaze was drawn to a specific aspect of Bones.

"I feel like I recognise you." Lyra accidently blurted out and Madam Bones looked up. Umbridge watched with frowned eyebrows.

"My niece is in your year at Hogwarts. She has mentioned you a couple of times." Madam Bones replied and Lyra gasped gently.

"Susan? Oh yes! We were Herbology partners in our second year. She is amazing with plants." Lyra smiled remembering her projects with Susan in their second year.

"She has talked about that-,"

"THIS IS NOT TIME TO TALK YOUR MEMORIES MISS BLACK!" Umbridge screamed with red cheeks. Lyra jumped in her seat and squeaked. Madam Bones frowned at Umbridge and wrote something down. The toad realised what she had done so she sat back down trying to act like nothing happened.

"I believe I have seen enough in this meeting Miss Black." Bones announced gathering her papers but it seemed Dolores hadn't.

"Amelia, I don't think so! Black has all the means of following her father's path so letting her back into-,"

"Excuse me?" Lyra asked loudly shocking Umbridge into silence.

"I said you are just like your father – a dangerous-,"

"Don't you dare accuse me of things I haven't done. I am not a mass murdering nutcase who needs to be chucked into Azkaban! You don't know anything about me!" Lyra shouted while her fierily hands clenched. _Calm down Lyra!_

"Don't use that tone with me! I've heard enough about you to make my own judgement! Your current actions are making it very hard for us to believe you are innocent. You're a very naughty girl!"

Lyra huffed and sat down trying to contain herself but a small eerie voice cheered her on to attack the woman. It scared Lyra that something inside her actually wanted to physically cause the woman pain.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Lyra muttered before giving up and refused to argue back. Fighting would do nothing to improve her situation.

"Dolores, I think it's you who's making her case difficult so if you would be calm down – I have decided." Madam Bones scolded the woman. The toad flushed a horrid pink from embarrassment before sitting down.

"Miss Lyra Isis Black, your expulsion has been revoked and all of your charges have been cleared. Meeting dismissed." Madam Bones clearly announced before giving Lyra a sly smirk.

Lyra's heart thumped furiously in delight, ecstasy flowed through her veins from the reaction of the news – she was going back to Hogwarts!

"Thank you so much! I can't believe – wow!" Lyra screamed while a grin replaced the lip biting permanently. Bones stood up and opened the door for her as her own lips couldn't help but smile at her response.

"But Amelia, how can you-," Umbridge was appalled at her verdict. Stubby fingers jabbed at the jumping Lyra in disgust.

"Dolores it was not your decision to make. It was simply easy since this girl is a highly bright witch with such great potential. She poses no threat to the school you are currently working at. Now if you don't mind, I need to return to my duties."

Lyra and Madam Bones walked out of the office leaving a dumbstruck Dolores Umbridge behind. Before the door swung shut, Lyra poked her head into the office to see Umbridge shaking in fury at the fact Lyra was going back to Hogwarts.

"See you at school _Professor_." She cheekily commented with a wink but she had to escape before she collapsed from laughing too much at the effect her words had on the pink clad woman.

"Miss Black, that was rather cruel." Madam Bones added as she assisted Lyra to the Atrium and Lyra smiled.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones but I couldn't resist."

Dumbledore was waiting calmly for Lyra next to the giant fountain that glistened from the sprouting water. The second Dumbledore looked into Lyra's eyes he smiled instantly giving her a small thumbs up.

"Good evening Albus." Madam Bones nodded at the old headmaster and he nodded back.

"Good evening Amelia. I take it young Miss Black has had her expulsion withdrawn?" Bones nodded and smiled at Lyra.

"She is a bright witch who I believe will have a great future ahead of her. Refusing her the opportunity of going back to school would be ridiculous."

Lyra smiled back and nodded, saying a quiet thank you.

The pair said goodbye to the witch and they started to walk back to the telephone box exit. As they slowly ascended, Lyra's blackened arm burned painfully. She gasped and clutched it with watery eyes.

"Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked as they exited the red box but she couldn't hear him. Her ears detected a loud and rather annoying buzz blocked most things out. Her eyes flashed from absent light while her limbs went numb. Her lunch churned through her stomach threatening to escape but it got caught before it resurfaced.

"What is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked once more as he held her steady. Lyra's heartbeat accelerated and she shook her head.

"Something's not right. I don't know what but something..." She jabbered and Dumbledore nodded. He took her arm securely but before she got catch her breath, the air around them squeezed and became disoriented. Her body was squeezed through a thin tube and her lungs felt deflated. Her eyes scrunched up but the second the feeling had disappeared, her lids fluttered.

"FUCK!" She screamed before falling over into the snow and Dumbledore coughed loudly at the use of her language.

"Im sorry sir, I mean 'gee whizz!'" She muttered and he laughed, straightening her robes.

"Forgiven Miss Black - I do think it's time for you to return home. Get some rest and eat something. Good night and of course – congratulations."

The professor spun on the spot before disappearing in midair. Lyra blinked and huffed in realisation – Apparation. She turned around and saw 12 Grimmauld Place towering over the street with an air of absence about it. Lyra ran up the steps and entered the warmth of the house. She shrugged her coat and boats off before running downstairs into the kitchen. A larger group of Order members than normal were crowding round the table discussing things openly.

"I passed! I mean, I got in! I mean, you know – I'm going back to Hogwarts!" Lyra screamed loudly and the table cheered in response. Sirius grabbed his daughter and gave her a bear-like hug. HE was so proud and relieved she was going back to the castle.

Everyone asked her what happened at the meeting and she gladly replied while her grin stuck once more to her lips.

* * *

_Red eyes._

Lyra turned in her sleep, unrecognisable mutters filling her ears.

_A snake slithered beneath some dense black cloud of matter towards the distance._

The blackened arm seared unexpectedly yet not painful enough to rouse Lyra from her slumber.

_"Kill."_

Lyra twitched as her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

_Fire flicked around her feet as she watched a pale white arm grip the bone yew wand tightly. The red glaring eyes narrowed as the snake attacked. A man with shocked eyes and lopsided glasses fell to the floor screaming in agony as blood as red as his hair leaked from various bites. He was shaking, nearing the light at the end of a tunnel..._

Lyra moaned at her sub-conscious to help the victim but her limbs were forbidden to move due to the sheet curling round her body in a tight cocoon.

_The scene flashed and suddenly a pair of watering emerald eyes and the blazing lightening scar obscured everything in sight._

Lyra jolted and shot straight up sweat pouring from her forehead. Her breathing was jaggered and fast whereas her hands were clenched around the sheet. Her feet touched the creaky floorboards of the girls' bedroom loudly and the echoic sounds of apparation cracked deep down in the kitchen basement. Shoving on her sweater, Lyra ran from her room trying to escape the nightmare.

"...Back again, the blood traitor brats. Is it true their father is dying?" The muffled sounds of Kreacher's bullfrog voice reached Lyra's ears as she arrived in the tall stairwell. Her hands gripped the wooden railing with concern of who had just arrived this late at night.

"OUT!" Lyra smirked gently at the tone of her father and the house elf appeared from the kitchen basement door. He looked up and sneered at Lyra.

"Of course the misses freak comes running. Kreacher should go tell mistresses of this monstrosity." The elf mumbled to himself and Lyra frowned with a sigh.

"Kreacher, please behave." She told him and he rolled his eyes walking off. Lyra jumped down the rest of the stairs in such a hurry to see who had arrived. Her heart thumped hard at a hunch.

"...Phineas Nigellus said something about Arthur being attacked."

Lyra halted on the staircase with sudden panic. Her dream. How could this be? Her teeth drew blood as she bit down hard on her lip. The group of unknown people stood just inches away through the wall. She kept as quiet as possible listening to who would reply.

"Ask Harry."

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself."

The sleepy grumble of the twins made Lyra stumble. Her stomach cramped in longing to see them but before she could gather herself she burst into the kitchen.

"It was—," Harry began but everyone stopped and turned to see who had entered the kitchen.  
Six pairs of eyes stared at her as she caught her breath, mouth agape staring at her closest friends. The twins' mouths dropped, Ginny's eyes went as wide as plates, and Ron fell into the table whereas Harry ran forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're back."


	17. Chapter 17

Lyra sat up at the table with a steaming mug of tea clenched in between her fingers. Her eyes were very heavy from the lack of sleep but she didn't care at all if she wasn't lying in her soft, warm bed. Her gaze was currently focused on the scratched ancient kitchen table until the protests of the Twins travelled round the kitchen.

"He's our dad! Why can't we see him?"

Lyra looked up and sighed gently at their argument – they did have a point. Her sleepy stars continued to inspect the kitchen until they reached Harry's own eyes. He was staring at his Butterbeer but at the directed gape of Lyra he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed and his eyes darkened – no.

Lyra's eyebrows creased and she sipped her tea again, her teeth absent-mindedly nibbling her lip. The twins had calmed down and the kitchen was nearly silent except from the odd shuffle. Suddenly a rather loud crack pierced the silence. A fiery phoenix feather fell from midair accompanied by a single envelope. Everyone had suspected it was from their Headmaster but before Sirius could grab the letter, George picked it up and ripped the parchment apart in a hurry to read its contents.

"It's about Dad," Everyone watched him suddenly, "he's... he's still alive but it sounds like..."

The sentence made the whole situation worse – he's _still_ alive? Was his life still on the line? It was all a massive jumble in Lyra's head but she didn't voice any concern. No one spoke once George sat back down.

The wooden clock on the wall ticked loudly as the Weasleys, Sirius, Harry and Lyra sat in the Black's kitchen. No one wanted to go up to bed, no one dared to speak about the current event yet no one wanted to miss anything important. Occasionally Harry glanced at both Sirius and Lyra, both returning looks but all they could do was to wait – the Weasleys deserved that much.

The kitchen door opened around 5 am revealing a dishevelled and extremely exhausted Mrs Weasley. She looked up and gave her children a soft smile.

"He's fine, Bill is with him now. We can all see him later." She spoke in a quiet voice that reached everyone's ears. Each red head collapsed in relief, even cracking a smile, before yawning at their sudden fatigue.

"That's brilliant news! Breakfast?" Sirius stood up with a grin and everyone felt eager at the thought of food, especially Ron. Mrs Weasley spoke to Sirius quietly with caught words of 'thank you' and 'so much help'. Lyra smiled as Ginny lent on her shoulder, eye lids heavy.

"Are you okay Gin?" She asked lightly and she nodded, grabbing a warm piece of buttery toast.

"Yeah, I'm just so relieved that Dad is okay. I could do with a nice, long s-s-sleep." She finished with another contagious yawn. Lyra smirked and nibbled her own toast. The arm holding the piece of toast unexpectedly tensed, a sharp tinge spreading like wildfire in a dry desert. The slice dropped onto her plate and her eyes squeezed shut in reaction. Curse words swam through her head but her lips refrained from swearing in front of her dad and Mrs Weasley.

"Sirius, could I have a quick word?" Lyra heard Harry ask her father and the two left the room quickly. The Weasleys eventually finished their breakfast just before Mrs Weasley sighed.

"That's it – you're all yawning. Bed now." She ordered and everyone smiled in agreement. A soft hand touched her back and she looked up, eyes squinting.

"Thank Merlin you're back Lyra." Ron smiled and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back feeling his warmth. Ron was always one to make her feel better.

"It's good to see you too Ron." She whispered before he walked out of the kitchen. Lyra huffed at her arm that now twanged in a throbbing pattern. The kitchen emptied slowly with gentle talking. Fred and George made a fatigued Ginny laugh at their soft jokes while Ron was already half asleep as he walked up.

Lyra walked with light feet past the drawing room when she caught a soft snippet of Harry and her father's conversation. Her pace slowed to a halt while her ear pressed up against the cracked oak door. Her curiosity was a sin but she just couldn't resist.

"-when I was looking at Dumbledore-Sirius, I wanted to attack him!" Harry said earnestly. Lyra's fingers kept the gasp from escaping. She heard her father respond but Harry interrupted.

"It wasn't like that. It was like the snake was still inside – he really wanted me to attack. My scar burned too in reaction." It was horrible listening to his problems – it was like Lyra was feeling them along with him. She sighed, her teeth biting her bottom lip when she realised she _was_. Her eyes looked at her arm that very second.

"No, Harry, you just need to sleep. All this worrying will make you ill at a time like this. I'm sure it was the shock of Mr Weasley and seeing Lyra."

Lyra's heart jolted at the sound of her name causing her limbs to jump. She fell straight through the door and both Harry and her father looked at her with confused expressions. They changed to grins when Lyra stood up, rubbing the new to form bruises.

"Oh, urm, sorry. I'll just go-,"

"No, no. I'm sure you have something to say on the matter?" Her Dad asked, perching on the edge of a black velvet sofa. The dim sunrise threatened to peak through the moth bitten curtains yet the darkness prevailed.

"Things to say?" Lyra asked and Sirius nodded. Harry kept his emerald eyes on her as she crossed her arms, sitting down on the sofa.

"I think there is a reason Harry saw it, of course, but the reaction was like an aftermath – like some sort of connection was still open."

Sirius frowned, looking at the dusty floorboards for a second while Harry glanced at Lyra again. She shrugged in reply and he smirked slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"You think like your mother." Sirius said quietly, his iron grey eyes twinkling as she grinned, standing up straight and heading out of the room. Lyra grinned at that while the other two followed him. Everyone had retreated upstairs to catch up on their sleep. Lyra's blackened skin had calmed down to a slow and steady throb.

Mrs Weasley appeared from one of the shared bedrooms the boys shared in the summer with a weak smile. Her brown eyes were drooping yet she wanted to keep going. She looked up to see Harry and Lyra reaching the bedroom door.

"I'm afraid they've all crashed out in there dears. Fred has taken your bed Harry but the other room is free." She warned them while Ron's loud snore confirmed the story. Harry nodded with a smile but Lyra just nibbled her lip. Molly Weasley was a strong woman and a great mother the Weasleys deserve. Lyra flung her arms round Mrs Weasley and hugged her tightly. She had never had a proper hug from a mother figure and it felt good.

Molly was in slight shock but gladly took her in. She felt like both Harry and Lyra were part of her family – a family they so desperately needed.

"Well, you both need to sleep so goodnight." Mrs Weasley smiled and walked back downstairs where comfort waited in the form of a cup of tea.

"That was unexpected." Harry commented as the two entered the bedroom next door. A tall, thin window covered by black drapes faced them while two single beds lined the peeling walls. Harry shut the door behind them while Lyra yawned, shrugging.

"I don't know. She's so strong and she deserved it." Her reply was soft and tired. Staying up all night had taken its toll on Lyra whereas Harry's eyes were wide and blank. Both still in their pajamas, no preparations were needed so they crawled into their own beds. Despite the lack of light in the room, Lyra could still see Harry. He was leant against the cold metal bars of the bed obviously trying to stay awake. Huffing very loudly, Lyra kicked her duvet off and sat up, glaring at him.

"Go to sleep Harry, seriously." She told him and he rolled his eyes, turning over onto his side, obscuring his face from her direction.

"I'm trying."

Narrowing her eyes, Lyra laid back down in silence wondering if her best friend was lying. Five minutes of silence later with noticeable fidgeting and fearful movements Lyra spoke again.

"Okay Potter, move over."

Harry rolled over for the twelfth time to see Lyra standing up with her pillows and duvet. He frowned as she jumped over him to squish herself between his body and the wall.

"Lyra, what are you doing?" He muttered amused and she glared at him as she got comfortable.

"I'm helping you sleep so lay down and close your eyes."

"I won't fall asleep Lyra." He moaned quietly but Lyra thought otherwise.

"You will because I will help you so just relax and move over!"

"This is the weirdest way to help someone fall asleep?" Harry grumbled but Lyra just poked him on the arm and he huffed.

"Are always this annoying?"

"No, you're just being awkward. Nothing will happen to you here Harry." She mumbled, eyes closed while he sighed.

"How are you so sure? What if the whole attack was actually me? What if Voldemort made me do it? What if-,"

"Nothing will happen because I saw it too." Lyra snapped and Harry shut up. Smiling at the silence, Lyra rolled over trying to fall asleep but Harry had other ideas.

"What do you mean you saw it too?"

"I mean," Lyra's tone was less than friendly now, "I saw it happen when I was dreaming too but I also saw you. I saw your eyes and your scar. When I woke up - you, Ron and the others had just arrived."

The sounds of shuffling followed as hairs stood up on Lyra's arm – Harry was watching her. She opened her eyes and saw him stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because it's not important. Please, Harry, try and go to sleep." Harry nodded but the pair kept their eyes open for the next two minutes. Harry smiled and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Fine... it that's how you want to play." She sat up, her hair resembling a bird's nest, and leant against the wall. Harry joined her while the duvet and pillows looked after their comfort.

"How is Hogwarts these days?" Lyra asked moving off of the subject of Voldemort. Harry shivered and sighed.

"Awful. Umbridge is ruining it, you do know who-,"

"Merlin, yes I know her." Harry smirked at that.

"What has she been doing?" Lyra's head drooped onto Harry's shoulder and he let her do so.

"Passing educational decrees that are absolute bullshit! She won't let us practise magic in DADA so instead Hermione thought I should teach people instead. We have our own meetings but last night was our last one before Christmas."

As her eye's fluttered, she giggled.

"You? A teacher? Merlin, I feel sorry for your students."

Harry laughed and the weight of his head rested on top of Lyra's own. She smiled in achievement – talking was always tiring.

"Who are your students?" Harry began to name them but when he got to a certain Ravenclaw – she snorted.

"Ugh, Cho Chang..." She muttered, sleep nearly catching up on her senses but her ears were awake long enough to hear his reply.

"I kissed her after the meeting."

Lyra gasped loudly, sitting up before hitting his arm.

"No! Not her! Harry, you can't like her!"

Harry got angry at this – his temper rising quickly.

"Why? Why can't I like her?" His eyes were frowned but they relaxed back into their positions. She sensed both pairs of eyes were closed. She nearly got him to forget his worries and fall asleep which is what he really needed in this moment of time.

"Because... of nothing. I'm sorry – I was shocked." Lyra lied and she felt Harry's chest muscles expand in relaxation. Her eyelids were slowly turning brighter at rising sun but before she knew it; both of them had fallen asleep.

_I always win Potter._


	18. Chapter 18

Visiting St. Mungos was dreadful. The Order, along with the Weasleys, Harry and Lyra walked to the abandoned department store which held the secret location of the wizard hospital.

"That is a very clever idea!" Lyra muttered to Tonks who grinned, escorting the underage wizards along with the rest of the Order. In pairs or threes, the wizards stepped through a sheet of glass into a very bright but bewitchingly clean hospital reception. Lyra had never seen so many injuries in such a small room.

Lyra had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to prevent the laughter that tried to escape as her eyes settled on a toothless wizard with a kettle spout sticking out of... let's just say he had trouble sitting down.

"This way and please stick together you six." Mrs Weasley whispered to Harry, Lyra, Ron, Ginny and the Twins. They all nodded silently as they entered a large lift.

"Have you ever been here?" Tonks asked Lyra who shook her head, her eyes trying to look at everything all in one go but there were too many things that caught her attention. A young girl was speaking in rhyme, a small boy kept hiccupping strange fuchsia bubbles while some eccentric witch in lime green robes levitated a middle aged woman who seemed to be missing both her legs.

"What happened to her?" Harry whispered while Ron began to explain something called 'splinching'. It sounded absolutely disgusting but their conversation ended as the underage wizards reached Mr Weasley's ward.

"I'll go in first with Bill," Bill nodded at his mother before giving the rest a small smile, "then you four can come in."

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George slumped against a few squashy emerald chairs while they waited unusually patient to see their father. Harry looked Lyra in the eye and the first thing she noticed was a hint of panic hidden beneath his practised facade of nonaligned contentment.

"Harry and I will go get drinks." Lyra spoke up to the group. They all nodded silently, their stares following the pair's synced footsteps. Harry watched Lyra's calm eyes as they entered the empty lift. She pressed the first floor button just as the golden doors slid shut with a muted thump.

"Why am I coming?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice but Lyra rolled her eyes. She turned to him bearing a look that clearly said 'are-you-stupid?'

"Harry, I can see you're upset still. Look, your hands are balled up whenever you are tense," Lyra prised his cold fingers from the tight fist gently, "and you kept twitching your neck. It's weird." She giggled lightly which made Harry crack a rare smile. He nodded, turning to the door waiting for it to open.

"Listen, like I said last night – there's some sort of connection. _This isn't you_." Lyra muttered as the elevator doors slid open smoothly while Healers, as Lyra found out, were waiting to enter.

The pair continued to walk down a few corridors but at the last corner, Harry grabbed Lyra's hand and pulled her into a small alcove in the wall.

"What do you mean – some sort of connection? Don't you have the connection too?"Lyra shook her head and pointed to his scar with frowned eyes.

"No, you have this. That means something Harry."

"You're sounding more like Hermione each day. What if it's not that? What if I'm possessed or-?"

"Or nothing! Harry you are not a bad person! Everyone has bad inside them but it's our choices that make us what we are." She mumbled furiously at the emerald eyed boy. His frown deepened but as Lyra tried to walk off he pushed her back.

"But Voldemort is trying to use me. What if I'm the weapon? What if I'm the thing he didn't have last time?" He whispered his voice earnest and intense. He was trying to tell her something that she disagreed with completely.

"I don't think he would use you against yourself... if that makes sense. Just trust me on this one Harry – you are good, not bad." Her hand brushed his in comfort yet somehow his anger got deeper within the cracks of their friendship. He pulled away drastically.

"How do you know? Why do you even care?"

Those four words seemed to strike Lyra hard in the face as if an ice cold whip sliced open her skin. Harry wasn't himself today. _Of course he isn't,_ she told herself..._but why was this affecting her so bad?_

She gasped, stepping out from the conversation as her arms latched onto her shoulders soothingly.

"Because Harry, I actually do care about you so does Ron and Hermione. Just think about that." She walked quickly, tears pricking her eyes as she rushed towards the lift. Her finger jabbed the button in a hurry to get back with the Order. Her heart physically ached but her mind bubbled in confusion. Her emotions were a demolished wreak yet she had no idea why. She felt like crawling into a lonely ball and crying but she wanted to smile, to dance, to shout...

"There you are! Kingsley wondered what took you- are you okay? Where's Harry?" Ron's voice softened at the sight of Lyra's tears. She wiped the stray tear stains and forced a smile onto her freckled face.

"He's gone to get the drinks." She lied coolly and as if on que Harry appeared from around the corner carrying the steaming cups of both tea and coffee.

"Oh, okay. We've seen Dad and he looks... he looks like Dad. The Order is in there now so we should get back." Ron informed the pair as they stepped into the lift together. Lyra stayed silent as her arms folded tightly avoiding any eye contact with Harry. The silence was awkward for her as she sensed the two boys whisper too indistinctive for Lyra to make out any words which didn't really faze her.

The trio arrived back to Ginny and the Twins when Fred pulled out a set of Extendable Ears while Ginny checked the coast.

"They're trying to listen to the meeting as someone forgot to cast the Inperturbable charm on the door." Ginny informed Lyra as she sat down next to her while she handed her a cup of tea. Lyra nodded while sipping the tea, the girls watching the boys sort out the ears. As soon as quiet voices emitted from one of the ears, they beckoned the girls closer.

"Dumbledore seemed very worried about Harry this morning." Mrs Weasley flushed within the eavesdropped conversation and Harry's eyes went wider. Everyone was silent, even the group's breathing.

"Well, Potter seems funny to me, not to mention Black."

"_Lyra_ has nothing to do with this." Tonks defended her and Lyra sneaked a quick grin which disappeared as the Order continued.

"She has much to do with this as Potter. We've spoken about this despite Sirius's objections about how she-,"

"This isn't the time Moody." Kingsley warned the Auror deeply which was responded with a growl.

"Kingsley, I'm only pointing out the fact that Dumbledore should be worried because, even if You-Know-Who's possessing Potter-,"

The group dropped the ear, their faces full of fear but Lyra turned her back on them, her hands still sticking the ear into her own attached one while her teeth bit into her lip straining to listen to the rest of the sentence.

"-but as unlikely as that is, he should still be focusing on Black." Moody finished and Tonks laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore's theory is possible; the night You-Know-Who returned he did something to Lyra if you've noticed her arm." Mr Weasley finished quietly. The room went silent once more.

Sub-consciously Lyra tugged on her sleeve while the group were all talking quietly behind her. She however clutched onto the flesh coloured string for dear life.

"According to Lyra, Dumbledore has confirmed this, that night You-Know-Who transferred some of his own blood into Lyra."

The room went silent in thought but Moody broke it harshly. His spiked words caused Lyra's heart to drop intensely as acid burned her throat just at the thought of it.

"You know what that means – she is a part of him."

* * *

Harry never left his room for two days now. Every time someone tried to call him down for lunch or dinner he didn't even acknowledge it. Everyone was worried of course but most of the Order decided that it was only his decision to decide when the wanted to come downstairs. Lyra, however, completely disagreed.

Hermione had arrived one very cold and snowy day which brightened Lyra's spirits right up. The sight of her girl best friend would cheer her right up since internally her emotions were chaos.  
The front door opened one day when Sirius was singing Christmas carols at the top of his surprisingly soft voice. Lyra grinned as she got up in the middle of Wizards Chess against Ron, to his annoyance, to see who had arrived. At the sight of the bushy haired, brown-eyed girl Lyra leapt at her while her arms tightened. Hermione was knocked off her feet while her face shone with utter disbelief.

"L-Lyra? How? When? What?!" She screamed as the pair began re-acquainted again. Lyra rushed the explanation just as Mrs Weasley called everyone to lunch. Ron grumpily walked out of the study with and amused Fred and George to see Hermione. They exchanged a quick hug which seemed to brighten Ron's mood automatically causing Lyra to smirk. Mrs Weasley smiled as the five of them walked down the stairs but Lyra caught her gaze drift to the top floor.

The kitchen was crowded, cheerful chatter exchanged throughout the diners just as the new five joined the table. Drinks floated around the table along with a platter full of buttered bread but Lyra's eyes couldn't help but drift towards the empty seat nearby. The chatter slowly faded as one by one realised Harry wasn't there once again. Ron filled Hermione in, his voice hushed, just as Lyra stood straight up.

"This is ridiculous; I'll be back in a minute." She muttered as every pair of eyes followed her as she ran up the stairs. Her breath quickened as she rushed up to the top room where Harry sat in silence.

She opened the door and found the boy sat on the floor, staring into his lap. Buckbeak laid on the floor nearby, his eyes calming as Lyra walked in. For the first time, the Hippogriff bowed to her before she did. She smiled at him before turning to Harry. He looked up as she stopped but he stared back into his lap straight away.

"Why Harry?" She simply asked him, leaning against the nearest wall and he shook his head, looking at the complete opposite wall. Lyra huffed trying not the build up her anger.

"You need to come downstairs, please. Hermione's arrived and everyone wants to see you." She tried but he shrugged, changed his gaze from his lap to the window. Snow slowly settled on the ledge making it seem much colder in the room already. Buckbeak closed his eyes listening to their conversation but Harry made no effort to talk back. _Honestly..._

"Harry, I've told you. You're not being possessed."

"You heard what they said; You-Know-Who's possessing Potter-,"

"_If_ Harry! If!" Lyra exclaimed, walking towards him before sliding down the frosty wall to sit beside him. His gaze was still on the window, his eyes transfixed on falling snow as if in a trance.

"How's Hermione?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject completely which made Lyra laugh gently.

"Shes okay. She came back from her skiing trip to come here. The least you could do is to go down and see her." Lyra spat bitterly as Harry sighed, leaning back against the wall with his tired eyes closed. Lyra gazed at him for moment before her stare caught his attention.

"What?" He asked but Lyra just shrugged, blinking to regain her composure. She slowly got up with her head shaking.

"Nothing Potter." She smiled before leaving the room. Her footsteps quietly padded down the steps while she thought of all the things she could have said. _You are not alone Harry – I'm in this as deep as you are,_ she thought, _at least you're not holding his blood in your veins-,_

"Lyra," Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a slight smile, "Kingsley wants to speak to you." Lyra nodded and followed her father to the drawing room. Lyra hadn't been in here yet so her eyes trailed round the walls in interest as strange tree branches dotted with large flowers slithered around like ivy vines strangling the wall with all its might. It was quite distracting really.

"Hello Kingsley." Lyra smiled at the wizard in front of her while her father leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hello. Now, since you are going back to school I wanted to go over some things with you." Lyra nodded and obeyed the ministry official as he sat down on quite a large oak, scratched table. The candles flickered on slowly as the pair sat down quickly. Lyra kept silent as Kingsley told her what, and what not, to say at Hogwarts.

"You need to keep an eye out for Dolores Umbridge who I believe you are quite familiar with?"

"Unfortunately." She responded earning a laugh from her dad.

"Aren't we all? Dumbledore is keeping an eye out the best he can but he can't hear every conversation. Umbridge has been questioning students for information on both Mr. Potter and Dumbledore so I urge you to watch out for that." Lyra nodded as she silently took it all in. She wasn't that stupid to go blabbing about the Order in front of the toad.

"And one last thing – I'm in charge of taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things next week. Good night Lyra." Kingsley finished with a soft grin as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sirius nodded at him before closing the door behind him.

Lyra was very pleased Kingsley was taking her and not just because he would probably tell her anything she asked, especially anything concerning the conversation she overheard-,

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Lyra bringing her out of her daze. She smiled and nodded, standing up from the oak table set. Her eyes drifted to the wall when she noticed the strange flowers.

"What is this?" She asked her dad and he sighed, gazing at the walls too. His direction stopped on a particularly low 'flower' with a grimace.

"It's our family tree. Theres me," he pointed to a rather blackened circle that glistened slightly with his name, "and theres you."

Lyra stepped forward, squinting at the burnt circle that once held her portrait. Her name and birth date glistened beneath as she ran her fingers over it. A simple smile stuck on her features as her dad joined her.

"My mother was a very nasty woman as you can tell. She blasted anything that led to muggle-borns or blood-traitors." He told her as he pointed to individual pictures, the background information flowing from his lips into her brain.

"...and they are my cousins, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix. The only one I actually enjoyed the company of was Andromeda. She married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks-,"

"...Tonks?" Lyra asked, her arms crossed and he nodded.

"Yep, dear old Dora downstairs is our cousin." Lyra grinned at the fact that one of her most favourite people was related to her. Her smile, however, faltered at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"What is he doing on here?" She asked and Sirius laughed.

"He is your... second cousin I believe. Narcissa isn't the nicest of people but Bellatrix... Lyra – if you ever meet her; promise me you'll not talk, fight or even look at the woman?" He turned to her and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Just promise me?" He whispered, holding his only daughter in his arms while Lyra's question stayed unanswered. She just nodded into her father's warm embrace. They left the room soon after, Lyra closing the door as she followed Sirius down the kitchen stairs.

The riddle of why her dad wanted her to stay away from Bellatrix troubled Lyra slightly but everything on the subject disappeared when she heard the homely babble of chatter. She entered the kitchen to see that Harry had finally left Buckbeak's room to socialise. Her soft smile turned into a wide grin as she sat down nearby watching her best friend slowly turn back to the boy who was genuinely smiling, the boy whose eyes were lit up with laughter - the boy who finally listened.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas passed in the form of sugary mince pies, inches of crisp snow and babbles of laughter that carried through Grimmauld Place like a single light shining through infinite dark, miserable matter. Lyra enjoyed the holiday the most in all her 16 years because this was the first Christmas in memory she had spent with her dear father. She had never seen the man happier and more youthful than on Christmas Day.

Lyra was in the girls' bedroom with Hermione and Ginny a few days before they were due to arrive back at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny had their leather trunks out, packing away all the not-so necessities while Lyra sat on her bed, staring out of the frosted window joining in on the partial conversation.

"How are things with Michael?" Hermione asked placing a few of her new books into the trunk as Ginny took a few items of clothing from the wardrobe.

"Great," she answered with a smile, "things are running smoothly but..."

Both girls looked at the redhead with equally arched brows. Was the head-strong Weasley in doubt?

"But...?" Hermione asked, looking at Lyra for a sneaky second. She responded with a quick wink confirming the same wave-length.

"I think I still-,"

"-like Harry, we should have known." Lyra finished, smiling as she looked back out of the window. The falling snow had stopped for the time being but London still looked the immaculate definition of beauty. Snowmen and their angels lay fresh on the floor while a dozen pairs of footprints lay nowhere near the house thanks to the Obliteration spell.

"He's too stupid to realise Ginny, we've told you this before," Hermione muttered, grabbing a few things from the wardrobe as Lyra caught the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated onto the front steps, "isn't he, Ly?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's a numpty alright," She mumbled before heading towards the door, "Kingsley's here so I'll see you later."

Lyra missed the sweet acapella goodbye as she ran down the first few flights of stairs. The front door closed as she reached the ground floor. The friendly face of Mr Shacklebolt greeted her as she grabbed her coat from the hook just as her father and a few other Order members came to speak to Kingsley.

"Lyra, remember to be careful in Diagon Alley." Sirius told her as Kingsley opened the front door again. She rolled her eyes and gave him a goofy grin that shouted reassurance.

"Dad, I'm not stupid – of course I'll be careful, plus Kingsley will kick anyone's asses if they get in the way." She added with a smile before stepping out into Grimmauld Place. A few snowflakes caught her eyelashes as she looked up into the steel sky.

"Be on the lookout Lyra when we're out." Kingsley addressed her as he fastened his deep burgundy cloak. Lyra nodded before following his pace. She wanted everything to go as smooth as possible while out today meaning all trouble was to be avoided if she could help it but being a Black; mischief sorta ran in her blood.

"How have you been lately Lyra?" Kingsley asked suddenly as they strolled through busy London. She looked up at her guardian with shock. He donned a softer smile than she expected but all the same, it was a strange question for Shacklebolt to ask.

"How have I been?" She repeated quietly, eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he simply laughed at her face.

"Yes, your well-being Lyra... how is it?" He looked up to the crowd in front of them as they continued to walk while she just stared at her snowy boots.

"I've been good." She lied and this lie didn't trick Kingsley at all.

"Lyra, I've been working at the Ministry ever since I left school – I know when people are lying." He told her and she looked away with a red face.

"I heard what the Order had said at St Mungos." She told him lightly, avoiding his eyes. Kingsley sighed before turning down another street. Lyra recognised they were nearly at the Leaky Cauldron but she'd rather they were already there to avoid this conversation.

"I see, clearly you heard the comment Alastor made?" He asked, adjusting his hat and Lyra nodded, making soft popping noises with her lips to distract her mind.

"Miss Black, please understand that the Order has your every intention at hear but we fight-,"

"-I'm not upset. I'm merely curious." She interrupted him as they stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The rusted sign swung in the breeze as the pair entered silently. Lyra stared at the floor, every pair of eyes not glimpsing into her own for the walls had ears and His followers were everywhere. She wanted to rush through the insecure pub as quick as her guide could go – it turned out he could go pretty fast.

"Let's get through quickly, yes?" Kingsley joked, replying like the previous conversation never happened. Lyra nodded and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley faster than her guide as the bricks wriggled to turn into the tall arch.

The Alley was definitely busier than Lyra hoped. The snow did not seem to bother the determined shoppers as they ran about, buying everything from larger pewter cauldrons to small Ice Mice.

"I have managed to grab hold of a few of your old things from the Ministry Lyra," Kingsley said, "but most of it has been destroyed."

Lyra's stomach bubbled at the thought of many of her old Gryffindor Quidditch robes, her humorous drawings on the back of Snape's homework pieces and countless books that held scrawls of notes she now needed cursed into oblivion by that toad. She sighed, smoothing her ponytail back before faking a smile.

"Thank you Kingsley, it means the world to me that you tried. Where are we going to first?" She asked her clenched hands balled up in her pockets as she moved closer to her guardian. He nodded and looked towards _Madam Malkin's _.

"You go in, I'll keep watch outside." He suggested and the pair set off towards the purple corner shop. A single bell rung as Lyra entered and the familiar spout woman appeared with a broad smile.

"Ah, Gryffindor?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and Lyra nodded with a small laugh.

"Up on the stool dear, I believe you've grown." She muttered as the tape measure in between her fingers sprang to life.

She felt very comfortable trying on the black, gold and scarlet robes again. The fabric felt warm as it brushed her very skin and it felt good – very good. It felt natural.

The shopping trip didn't last long due to Kingsley's very well organised frame of mind. Lyra just scurried along with him with her hood up and her head down. She bought completely new school equipment, potion ingredients, owl treats for her gorgeous owl and a few other products. The brown paper crinkled under her fingers as she held them close to her body.

"I believe one shop is left." He smiled, pointing at the least ravished shop on the cobbles but Lyra knew it was the most magical.

"That's true. Are you coming in?" She asked, holding the door open and Kingsley nodded for the first time today. They rushed in out of the bitter icy winds into almost a wall of silence.

"Miss Black – welcome back." Mr Ollivander called out from behind a block of wand boxes making Lyra jolt slightly. She smirked but the man always made her wary but with eyes like his staring at you – who wouldn't.

"You are the only person ever to come back to replace a destroyed wand Miss Black and I do not mean to replace snapped wands like your friend Mr Weasley." He said, moving to the wand counter as Lyra thought of the poor wand Ron had in their second year.

"Yes," she replied shuffling her feet gently, "well, I'm one for setting records."

"Let's hope no one tried to break them." Kingsley finished, sitting down with Lyra's purchases as Mr Ollivander called the witch up to try a new wand.

"-and that isn't it either." Ollivander sighed as he slid the 49th box into place as Lyra picked up the shards of the chandelier off the floor. She bit her lip thinking of her first time she bought a wand when the trapdoor came into view.

"Mr Ollivander..." She began but the old warlock walked back into the shop with a glint in his eye.

"I'm afraid not Miss Black. There is nothing down there now, never has been since September 1st 1991." He told them both and Lyra nodded, leaning against the wood counter as her fingers traced the wood grain absent-mindedly.

"Can I ask why, last year, you wondered about my wand? I mean-,"

"-You want to know why I wondered if it was failing? By all means you may know now." Ollivander's eyes wandered up to his balcony just as he began to speak.

"In all my years of making wands, I had used dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs and phoenix feathers with occasional uses of the weaker kelpie mane or dittany stalk but those who have studied wandlore knew there was more to wands than dragons, unicorns and phoenixes." He walked up his spiny ladder as both Lyra and Kingsley listened.

"In my youth I was rather experimental in making wands so on a journey to visit a passed dragon I saw the most wondrous creature – a thestral." Kingsley nodded as his fingers intertwined while Lyra just frowned – what on earth was a thestral?

"I was curious and foolish then," Lyra saw his silver hair swirl as he shook his head from beneath a cloud of boxes, "and Luck spared me one second to pluck a single hair."

He descended the stairs with a dusty yellow box and placed it in front of Lyra.

"Then what happened?" She asked as the wand maker slid a beautiful, leaf-imprinted, dark wand that almost glowed in Lyra's eyes. She looked up expecting an answer and Ollivander gave it.

"It went wrong – terribly wrong. I had to hide the wand away before anything else happened as I expected the wand to choose no one. Of course, making a wand out of the rarest core in the wizarding world is the trickiest thing in the world-,"

"Has anyone ever succeeded in making a thestral core wand?" Lyra blurted rudely and Ollivander stopped, eyebrows furrowed in almost worry.

"Oh I'm sorry-," She apologized but Ollivander shook his hand as if waving politely and finished the story as he removed the wand and gave it to Lyra.

"There has been speculation that a wand of that core exists but no confirmation. Antioch Peverell was the wand maker but alas – no proof. The wand I made however chose you for some strange reason giving me suspicions because it was a mistake wand. You were never meant to have it."

Lyra nodded and took the wand she was offered. It felt familiar in her fingers as a spark of fire seeped into her blood system. She struck it through the air quickly and a white flash appeared. Gold and white sparks fell from the heavens as a single peacock feather landed in front of them. She grinned as she picked up the feather, admiring the bold colours before looking at the wand maker. He nodded and wrapped up the wand when Lyra asked about the content of her new wand.

"Dragon heartstrings core, 11 and ¼ inches, ivy, spring yet hinted suppleness – almost identical to the thestral hair wand. Do take care Miss Black." He bid the pair goodbye as they walked back out into the ice trap of Diagon Alley.

Ollivander turned back with a sigh as he thought of the mistake wand. It was never meant to choose Miss Black or, as a matter of fact, anyone. He ran his index finger over his stubble with the same thought he had nearly 5 years ago – why did it choose Lyra Black?


	20. Chapter 20

Her blue eyes stared mindlessly out of the Hogwarts Express window with her gaze focused on nothing in particular. She heard shuffling behind her but it never drew her attention away from the dark emerald trees or the remains of dirty snow that flew past the steam train.

"Lyra Black." The girl's voice was unfamiliar and her name was stated, not asked. Curious, Lyra turned to see an eccentric but pretty girl stood at the compartment door holding a pink pair of glasses that shone under the candles flare while multiple, strange necklaces swung around her dirty blonde hair.

"Yes?" Lyra asked, sitting up from her slouched position and the girl came into the already crowded compartment. Fred, George and Ginny decided to stay with the quartet for Lyra's sake so there wasn't exactly any room to spare.

"I can't believe you're here, I've heard so many things about you. I'm Luna Lovegood." She smiled, her blue eyes drifting to the window while Ron snickered mouthing the words 'Good luck', before leaving the compartment with Hermione and Harry.

Lyra laughed awkwardly, "I hope they were good things?" She asked and Luna nodded, smiling at Ginny who returned the grin.  
"Oh yes! So many good things – is it true you fought You-Know-Who last year?" She asked and Lyra's eyes widened as her fingers tugged on her sleeve.

"Urm, no I... it was Harry who-,"

"-but you fought against him without magic. Harry told us what had happened that night and you are so brave to stand up to him. Well done." Luna stated just before standing up and walking out. Fred and George watched her quick waltz before bursting into laughter.

"Guaranteed entertainment that one." George smirked while Fred agreed, placing her hands behind his red locks.

"Not afraid to say anything. I heard her ask Filch if he knew he was hatching Flying Fezzbats in his greasy hair-,"

"- I've never seen the man turn that red before." Ginny and Lyra laughed at the story just as the trio returned. Harry looked at Lyra quickly just as she returned the stare with a glare.

"What?" He asked but Lyra just stood up and walked out of the compartment before he could follow. She hugged her torso as she wandered down the narrow corridor she had missed.

_How dare he tell his little Army what had happened that night? How dare he!_ She thought bitterly as she reached the end of the train but her head snapped up when a particular voice came from behind her.

"... Lyra?"

Lyra frowned when she heard his voice, she had a hunch he would show up sooner rather than later.

"Hello Malfoy." She replied, turning to see the blonde snake. He was standing there with huge grey orbs that sparkled in shock at her appearance. She nodded, about to barge past when he grabbed her left arm. His fingers clenched round her dark arm but she never contracted because something in his eyes made her freeze. They were different to the usual cold, bitterness she usually received – they were warm.

"Hello Draco." She corrected herself and he nodded, letting go of her so quick, she wondered if he even touched her.

"You're back. You came back." His voice was hardly a breath but Lyra heard him loud and clear. She nodded, leaning against the cool window just watching his new actions. It was almost a new boy but yet... he was still Malfoy.

"You seem different Malfoy, what's wrong?" She asked slowly and carefully but along the corridor, the pair saw Harry, Ron and Hermione approach them quickly.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy." Harry snarled, his hand digging deep in his pocket while the other one balled up. Lyra knew he could blow any moment but before she defended the innocent blonde, he spat back almost instantly.

"Don't _you _even think about it Potter. Watch your back Black because you're friends might not be around long enough to watch it for you." And Draco sulked off into the Slytherin's compartment without another sound. Lyra stared after him with her mouth hung open. The warmer, newer Draco was gone in a flash and the idiot Slytherin Malfoy was back, his ice facade up to protect whoever he truly is.

"Git, he really thinks he's all that now he's part of that stupid Squad." Ron grumbled as Hermione nudged him.

"He's been like that ever since first year Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open, "nothing will change that."

"Yeah, he'll end up just like old Lucius." Harry muttered, sitting down but he kept his eyes on the silent Black. She was biting her lip once more as if in deep thought. Her owl hooted from above signalling the sudden brakes of the trains as they arrived into Hogsmeade station.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked her as everyone secured their ties and robes but Lyra just laughed with a jab to his ribs.

"Nothing Harry, I promise." She replied as they hopped off the train but the lie was too easy to say to him. The emerald eyed boy nodded, keeping close to her but his eyes found those of the Scottish Ravenclaw Cho Chang who ran over. Lyra shuddered as they held hands, talking quietly as they walked ahead but Hermione found lonely Lyra quickly.

"Urgh she makes me feel sick." Lyra whispered and Hermione just sighed, helping Ron with his tie who had joined the pair.

"You've felt like that ever since last year. It's time to let go because," she pointed at the pair, "he's happy with her."

The trio watched the couple with tilted heads but the abrupt arrival of Lyra's fellow Gryffindors melted away the anger.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender smiled as they gave her a hug or two. She returned the gratitude just as Neville joined the 5th year Lions.

"Hi Neville." Lyra smiled and he suffered a small heart attack.

"Merlin's beard, Lyra!" He clutched his chest but Lyra laughed, giving him brief hug. They all walked accompanied by small chatter but they stopped when they reached a dirt road full of-

"What are they?!" Lyra asked Hermione quietly as they climbed into the carriages. Sinister and rather spooky horses with leathery skin and long, black tails waited patiently before pulling the carriages.

"Oh, they're Thestrals... they can only be seen by people who have seen Death." Ron answered before Hermione who looked astonished at the red head.

"What? I pay attention in classes sometimes." He replied before climbing into the carriage before Hermione and Lyra.

_Thestral hair core, 11 and a ¼ inches, ivy..._ Lyra recited her old wand as she stared at the creatures through the carriage window.

"Weird." She commented just as the dirt path opened up onto the road to Hogwarts. Lyra's eyes drifted to the sky and as if on cue, the beautiful castle loomed from above like a bird stalking for prey. The windows flickered from candle light and Lyra's mouth twitched. She was home again.

"Did you miss it?" Neville asked suddenly and Lyra shrugged slightly.

"I never knew about it, they wiped my memory but it felt like there was part of me missing, like piece of the puzzle was lost and now," she looked up at vast turrets, "I feel whole again."

"It's different from last year though, the troll is ruining Hogwarts for everyone." Ron informed her and she nodded, picking at the moth bitten seats.

"Yeah I would expect so but we can survive that old toad."

The carriages stopped in the dark Grounds as the four of them jumped out. Crowds of students were making their way into the castle, talking quietly as the spout figure of Umbridge appeared as a frozen silhouette against the light and warmth.

"Ah, Miss Black," She called and those in listening distance stopped and watched as Lyra walked up the steps, "welcome back." The grin smeared on her lips made her want to vomit, to shout at her, to slap her silly but with restraints and a lot of self-controlled anger, she didn't.

"Hello Professor." She mumbled before walking into her home yet already this place felt as much as a prison as Grimmauld Place.


	21. Chapter 21

The first week back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays was different to the previous ones. The previous ones were noisy and cheerful, everyone returning to school life with a smile as they saw their friends and classmates again. This one stood out like a sore thumb compared to the rest - especially for Lyra.

"Look, there she is!"

"I heard she killed two muggles..."

"I thought she killed three!"

"Well I heard she was dealing with Dark magic, have you seen the things she can do without a wand?"

"Her dad probably taught it to her..."

"I can't believe she's back, she's the only person ever to return to Hogwarts!"

Lyra tried to ignore the whispers and stares as she followed Ron, Hermione and Harry to classes. She just stared on as if she was oblivious to the rumors that had spread round the castle.

"Honestly, if you killed someone, you'd think you would be walking around? There'd be a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." stated Hermione loudly as they walked passed a group of gossiping second years.

"How thick are they? Second years would believe anything. Come on, we better not be late for Umbridges lesson." muttered Ron and the quartet hurried to the third floor.

"Are her lessons that bad?" whispered Lyra to the three next to her. Hermione nodded, Ron rubbed his neck while Harry's fists clenched, scars on his hands turning white.

"Just think through what you're going to say before you actually say it." said Harry as the door opened.

The DADA classroom looked bare, more empty than the previous years. All that had been added was a blackboard with large chalk letters spelling 'OWLS THEORY'. No diagrams of dark creatures, no useful spell books - nothing.

"You weren't kidding when you said she didn't want to train us." said Lyra as Harry sat down next to her on the first table at the back.

"Wait until she starts. He mumbled back just as a fluffy-clad Umbridge walked in.

"Hello class." She addressed them in that sickly voice Lyra certainly didn't miss. Everyone else chanted back except Lyra who sat there in silence.

"Wands away," No one's wands were out, "Now we all know that your OWLS are coming up so let's all get out our books and carry on reading."

Everyone in the class grabbed the same peach book and turned to the middle of it and silently read. Dumb struck at her classmates lack of energy, Lyra decided that if she was to read it, she'll do it properly.

Harry watched Lyra with a slight smile as she emptied her bag on the desk creating as much noise as possible. She looked up and saw Umbridge staring at her as were those nearest her.

'Professor, I haven't started reading the book yet." She called out with her hand in the air.

"Students must wait until the teacher addresses them first before speaking." said Umbridge loudly.

"... Professor, I haven't started reading the book yet." Lyra repeated, pretending she hadn't heard Umbridges rule.

"Start reading it then!" bellowed Umbridge, her cheeks slowly turning a blotchy red colour.

"Oh." Lyra sighed, as if it was suddenly the most obvious thing in the world. Ron stifled his laugh as Hermione smirked slightly, shaking her head. Harry just put his book down to watch the entertainment as Lyra carried on.

Lyra grabbed her ink bottle and quill, unscrewing the ink before placing the her quill inside it. Beneath her lashes, Lyra saw Umbridge glare daggers at her. Smiling, she carried on.

She shoved everything back into her bag loudly, picked up the book and, taking her time, opened it to the very first page.

"Defence Theory made easy by-"

"Mr Potter, please continue reading the book until I have said otherwise." Umbridge called out and Lyra turned to look at Harry who was leaning on his fists, looking at Lyra. She rolled her eyes, coughed loudly before continuing.

"Ehem. Chapter one, the history of defence spells. Spells that protect-"

"Miss Black read silently!" Umbridge screamed, fists shaking. Lyra looked up again and saw that her whole face now represented an ugly radish

"Oh." was all she replied.

Ron was now shaking with laughter while Hermione stared at the front page trying not to smile. From what Lyra saw, half the class was trying their hardest not to laugh. Harry just sat next to her, occasionally looking up with a smile that told her he had missed her company during lessons like these.

Lyra spent the rest of the lesson reading the first chapter while scribbling hard and loud on things she disagreed with. All the while she mumbled things like, "Wrong", "I strongly disagree" or "Who wrote this? A troll?".

"Class dismissed!" Umbridges shrieked, making everyone jump. She waddled up the stairs to her office, stood on the balcony and watched everyone leave with a scowl.

The moment Lyra left the class, her classmates burst into laughter that they clearly had been keeping in.

"My ribs nearly cracked! Welcome back!" said Dean Thomas said to Lyra as he held onto Neville's shoulder to prevent him from falling over.

"That was hilarious! Did you see Umbridge's face?" whispered Ernie Macmillan as he and Hannah Abbot wiped tears in laughter from their eyes.

Lyra smiled at her classmates as they thanked her for lightening up the troll's lesson. She thought everyone would hate her after being expelled, almost cast out from the year but somehow - they welcomed her back with opened arms.

"That was the best DADA lesson this year," Ron sighed as they made their way to Transfiguration which was with the Ravenclaws, "I'm surprised she didn't give you detention."

"I'm very surprised she didn't but please look out and be careful." warned Hermione. Lyra nodded, adjusting her bag.

The rest of the week, Lyra decided to behave in Umbridges lessons. To most of her class' disappointment she didn't dare challenge Umbridge's anger. She saw the scars she had given to people and quite frankly - Lyra didn't want any scars on her hands.

"Continue reading to the end of the chapter class." Umbridge instructed the class in Fridays lesson. Lyra lent on her hand as her eyes read and re-read the same line over and over again without it making sense when she felt Umbridge's eyes on her. She didn't dare look under at her.

"Miss Black, I would like a word with you. Please come here." The toad croaked and Lyra looked up. She felt everyone watch her as she walked to her desk. Quickly, she thought of all the bad things she had done over the week.

"Sit down." She ordered, looking directly at Lyra as she lowered herself into the wooden chair. Her heart fastened slightly.

"By order of the Minister for Magic and confirmed by the High inquisitive, you must be questioned due to your being reinstated back at Hogwarts."

Lyra frowned, the pressure of everyone watching adding to her nerves.

"Can't we do this somewhere a bit more private, Professor?" Lyra asked but Umbridge just laughed.

"Oh no, we will do it wherever I feel it is necessary. Now, what happened last year during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament?"

Lyra gripped the chairs arms, the room turning completely silent.

"P-Professor you can't ask me t-that!" exclaimed Lyra. Her heart beat quickened, each beat pulsed painfully.

"I believe I can ask you what I like. Answer the question." She commanded calmly. Anger started to boil in Lyra's stomach.

"Fine! Lord Voldemort returned and killed Cedric Diggory." Lyra's grip on the chair tightened, the wooden cracking slightly. Umbridge's right eye flinched at the sound of his name but she sighed.

"I have no time for your lies Miss Black. Did you, or did you not, kill Mr Diggory?"

A few people gasped at the accusation but Lyra forced herself not to cry. No one surely can be this evil, sick and twisted? She loved him!

"No! I won't answer anymore of your stupid questions for the Minister! I answered enough at that hearing and now you... You're... I can't." Lyra stood up, shoving the chair out if the way when Umbridge copied her.

"Miss Black, sit back down now. You will obey the rules and the Ministry. Have you ever, or plan to, contact Sirius Black?"

Lyra stared Umbridge in the eye. Her fists were growing hotter and suddenly flames appeared. A few people helped, moving away but they knew Lyra wouldn't hurt them.

"I have no idea what you are talking to about. I've told you the truth and you refuse to see it-"

"DETENTION MISS BLACK! Tonight, 8 o'clock my office." Umbridge shouted, her eyes wide with fury. Lyra sighed and stormed out if the class, catching sight of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs staring after her.

She ran from the classroom, down a few flights of stairs and found a silent corridor. She slid down the wall and felt tears pour down her cheeks. She would never kill Cedric, never. Why does the Ministry think she is capable of murdering someone? Why do they refuse to see the truth?

She breathed deeply, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before realizing where she was. She had run to the spot she used to sit with Cedric when they had time to spare. She looked at the empty window sill beside her with a sigh before standing up. Lyra looked out of the window, staring at the grounds in a daze.

The bell rang throughout the castle and she started to find Harry, Ron and Hermione


	22. Chapter 22

"We better go to Transfiguration." Hermione said as they reached the marble staircase. Lyra nodded, happy she found them, and she clutched her schoolbooks closer to her chest when Cho Chang appeared from above with her friends. Lyra looked at her, making the slightest of eye contact when the Ravenclaws passed both her and Hermione on the stairs. Her stomach twisted at the sight of her, why did she always make her so angry? Maybe she still hadn't gotten over Umbridge's questions.

"Had a good Christmas?" Lyra heard Cho Chang ask Harry and Ron joined the pair. He had a crooked grin on his lips and Hermione laughed.

"Coming?" Hermione asked Lyra as she noticed she slowed. Lyra blinked, looking back slowly at Harry who seemed to be awkwardly staring at Cho.

"No, you two go and I'll wait for him." She told the pair and they nodded, walking off towards McGonagall's classroom. Lyra leant back against the marble banister, placing her books down beside her as she watched Harry. He seemed to be having some trouble speaking to her. Suddenly Cho started to walk back up the stairs muttering something like 'Thought he would have at least wanted to meet on Valentine's Day.'

Lyra frowned as she walked past her. Her tone sounded almost disgusted and it made anger bubble in the bottom of her stomach.

"You know you should be grateful with the luxuries in life Cho." Lyra spoke up making Cho stop.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, backtracking with a frown lines engraved on her forehead.

"I mean you should be grateful for the people who you have wrapped round your little finger." Lyra's voice was soft for only Cho Chang to hear.

"I have no idea what you are inferring _Lyra_." Her bright brown eyes narrowed but Lyra simply laughed.

"You know exactly what I'm on about." She whispered her voice as deadly as her intentions. Lyra couldn't forget the fourth year conversation with Cho and it seems Cho remembered it perfectly as if it had only just happened.

"I'm going to say this once and once only; you hurt him, I hurt you." Lyra growled, her eyes making complete contact with Cho's. A flicker of fear crossed her gaze before she blinked, faux ignorance pasted thick on her features.

"Hey Cho – CHO!" Harry called from the Entrance Hall and within a few seconds he appeared. Lyra backed away, leaving a path for Harry. She turned her back on the group but no longer than 20 seconds, Harry had caught up with her as she reached the Middle Courtyard.

"What did Cho want?" Lyra asked as if the conversation between her and Cho never happened.

"She, er, asked about Valentine's Day and we're going to Hogsmeade together." The apples of his cheeks were cherry red with embarrassment. Lyra laughed at his awkwardness whereas the lion inside threatened to slash and kill.

"How lovely." She said through gritted teeth while Harry nodded, running a hand through his eternally untidy hair. They reached the classroom where Ron, Hermione and a few others were waiting patiently.

"What did Cho want?" Hermione asked, closing her book that hid her face from view and Harry explained his plans on the 14th of February. Lyra stood there with clenched fists, just hoping that Harry's date didn't dare to anything to hurt her best friend.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Harry had spent many nights stuck in the dungeons with Snape and he returned back to the common room with pain and anger washed over his face along with droplets of sweat.

Lyra refused to tell anyone that she had a glimpse of the attack in a dream as she deemed it extremely pointless when compared to Harry especially since he nearly collapsed as he walked up to bed the night before. She felt no pain during the affair so why should she suffer through Snape's torture lessons as he poked around in her memories. There were things locked up in her brain that were better left unhinged for a teacher to see.

"Another enjoyable lesson?" Lyra asked, swiftly copying a few numerals on her Arithmancy homework when Harry arrived in library with a scowl.

"Positively delightful." He huffed, slamming his books down next to a helpless looking Ron.

"What did he-,"

"Does this look more like a rabbit or a ferret?" Ron interrupted, shoving his Care of Magical Creatures book under Lyra's nose causing Hermione's bag to fall off of the table.

"Ron!" She shouted, hopeful not attracting the vulture-like Madam Pince's attention. Luckily she never came but as Hermione picked up her bag and everything that came with it, Lyra spotted the unread_Daily Prophet_ lying on the floor.

"Is this yours?" Lyra asked Hermione and she nodded, slightly harassed from her muddled equipment. Lyra picked it up, to Harry's disgust at the sight of the paper, and unravelled it revealing the large front page. As soon as Lyra's eyes were set on the pictures, her fingertips turned to ice.

"What is it?" Ron asked, helping Hermione with her belongings, just as Lyra's hands started to shake slightly, sending ripples across the parchment she held.

"I, I can't..." Lyra muttered, sliding it across the table towards the trio who were waiting. They glanced down to see 10 similar pictures shouting and glaring at whoever read the paper while the heading flashed urgently;

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT FOR OLD DEATH EATERS'.**

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry whispered loudly and Lyra buried her head in her hands. The picture of a rather demented woman with heavy lidded eyes screamed at her as Hermione read the article and she shivered. Lyra squinted, reading the caption when the blood in her veins froze.

"Bellatrix Lestrange... oh no." She groaned, massaging her temples when Harry frowned.

"Who?"

"Dad warned me about her before we left, he said she was trouble and now she's escaped..." Lyra trailed off trying to calm a thumping headache as Harry frowned, staring at the front page.

"I can't believe Fudge is blaming it on Sirius." Ron shook his head as Hermione's face turned sour.

"Who else can he blame? Doesn't want to look bad, does he?"

"And now I expect Umbridge will be egging me with stupid questions. She'd love to get me expelled again and considering I'm a Black... I just... I'm going to bed." Lyra mumbled, grabbing all of her things as Hermione stood up too.

"Same here, you two staying?" She looked at Harry and Ron who both shook their heads.

The quartet walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room quickly to avoid Umbridge and her Squad but as soon as they entered, Lyra walked into a distressed Neville.

"Oh, Neville – are you ok?" She asked him as the others headed upstairs but Neville gave a half shrug. In his hands he was holding the _Daily Prophet_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, ignoring the headache and he shook his head and half croaked out, "No but thanks for the offer... maybe some other time." And he walked out of the portrait.

Lyra watched after Neville biting her lip but the headache got worse, tiny stars popping up before her very eyes. She stumbled upstairs, muttered a slurred goodnight to Hermione before passing out on her bed.

_The worse is yet to come._


	23. Chapter 23

Lyra honestly never thought she would meet someone she despised as much as the bullies Amelia and Sam but she was wrong. Who was this person she solely hated with every cell in her body?

Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge spent most of her waking hours trying to spy on Lyra as she found out late one frosty evening as she completed her Arithmancy essay. Fred and George came bouncing into the Common Room with information after eavesdropping on one of Umbridge's loudly whispered conversations with the Inquisitorial Squad.

"She reckons you're up to something to do with your dad or something rebellious. I have no idea where she got that idea from though." George told her with a mischievous smile but Lyra rolled her eyes.

"I haven't done anything! It's Harry and the whole DA whose doing something, I haven't even been to one of those stupid meetings."

"Hey, those meetings aren't stupid!" Harry muttered as he sat down next to Lyra soothing the back of his hand with a small bowl of brown liquid. Lyra looked at him and gently bit her lip.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it-,"

"I know what you mean, its fine. Actually I was wondering if-," Harry began but a blur of black braids swirled past.

"LYRA! QUIDDITCH PRACTICE! I went to see Professor Umbridge about instating you back on the team and she said yes!" Angelina Johnson rammed herself in between Harry and Lyra while they both stared at her with disbelief – as did all those who heard.

"Urm, how is that even possible? She hates my guts?" Lyra asked shutting her books and Angelina gave her a half smile.

"With a little help of my good friend Persuasion but mostly it was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall." Lyra nodded but before she had time to ponder on the fact she was back on the Quidditch team, Angelina yanked her up and pushed her towards the portrait.

"Let's go, go, go!"

Within 15 minutes, Lyra was in the changing rooms, pulling on her scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. She ran her fingers over the delicate seams with a smile. She loved playing Quidditch; she loved the refreshing feeling as the wind blew through her hair. She loved the satisfaction of scoring goals and listening to the crowd roar at her success. She loved her teammates who made her laugh during practices or when they shared the celebrations of their winnings.

"Come on!" Angelina clapped her hands before frog marching the team onto the pitch. Lyra looked around to see Ginny run up to her after securing her boots. Lyra slapped her forehead as she remembered.

"I completely forgot the boys got banned! Who are you replacing?" Lyra asked, grabbing her broom from the cupboard. Ginny tied her hair up and looked towards the cloudy, dark sky.

"Harry, not as good," a small smile appeared on her lips, "but then again – who is?"

Lyra laughed, agreeing fully at that statement. Harry was the best seeker she had ever seen and heard of but was Ginny up to his standards. They joined the rest of the team and Ron stood across from her with an incredibly nervous smile.

"Oh! No one told me you were on the team! What position-,"

"Keeper and I don't really want to talk about it." Ron muttered, his features rather sickened at the very thought of it. Lyra nodded slowly, thinking it might be best if they stopped talking about it.

Practice somehow clicked something into place inside of Lyra. The moment she mounted her broomstick, her insides shivered. As she lived life as a muggle, she constantly ached as if something was missing and part of it was her love of Quidditch. She flew high and began to circle the pitch with mounting speed. The _Firebolt_ almost squeaked at the return of its master and Lyra was very grateful Harry had kept it safe for her. The broom followed her every thought and soon it was like she had never left the team.

"Lyra, I honestly think that was the best I've ever seen you at." Angelina breathed after they touched down an hour later. Lyra glowed as she tucked a muddy strand of hair behind her ear. She had just scored twenty goals flawlessly even with the pressure of the keeper and fellow chasers. Her comeback knocked the stuffing out of most of the team who just gawked at her.

"Thank you Angelina. I missed Quidditch so much and this," she gestured at the pitch, "has just made me feel right once again. I'm so happy I'm back." Angelina and the rest of the team just beamed.

* * *

January passed and yet Lyra still hadn't been to one of the DA meetings. She tried to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and come to think of it, most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It really did irritate Lyra as she strolled into the Common Room, looking forward to a small chat with her best friends only to find out that they had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Lyra had enough after she found herself, once again, surrounded by annoyingly curious and pestering first and second years. She stormed out of the Common Room and along the corridors just to escape them.

She walked slowly, her feet dragging along the floor at the gradual pace until she reached the spot her and Cedric used to visit weekly. It was a small spot where the moonlight hit the windows perfectly while the view gazed upon the swaying Whomping Willow. Lyra ran a few fingers along the alcove seat silently just thinking. She thought back to her fourth year's memories, to the good and bad times they both shared but the image of Cedric's pale, icy body lying eagle spread on the Graveyard ground made her jump as a watery sob escaped her suddenly.

"Lyra?"

She flinched, spinning around to see Luna Lovegood walking towards her while her unusual necklaces swung slowly. Her eyes were wide in curiosity as she just looked at her.

"Hi Luna." Lyra replied, slumping onto the windowsill and Luna decided to walk over to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, joining her and Lyra shrugged, drawing faint circles on the stone.

"I just ended up here; I used to sit here with Cedric." She gave a watery laugh before wiping away the stray tears but Luna gave her a weird one armed hug. Lyra just blinked.

"Do you know what I do when I'm upset?" Lyra shook her head, "I think of something that makes me happy and then," Luna reached into her pocket and withdrew a small pouch, " I eat one of these."

Luna picked out a sugary pink piece of candy and placed it in Lyra's hand. Reluctantly, Lyra ate it. Almost instantly, bursts of warm shivers erupted inside and she felt like laughing.

"What was that?" Lyra asked a giant smile overtaking her sad expression. Luna smiled and swayed side to side.

"I made them. I used to feel down and I experimented with different sweets and I created this. Here, take the pouch, I have plenty more!" Luna gave her the sweets and Lyra laughed.

"Thank you, you have a real talent – these are great! I can't even remember why I felt down... Hey, why were you walking about late anyways?"

"Oh! I came to find you because-,"

"Ah ha!"

The two girls looked up to see Draco Malfoy appear round a corner with delight written on his face. The stupid 'Inquisitorial Squad' badge shone in the weak torch light as he walked towards.

"What are you two doing out here so late in the evening?" He asked and Lyra just looked at her watch.

"Draco," she laughed slightly, "Its 8 o'clock. I wouldn't exactly call this _late_." Luna hid her snigger.

"Oh well... what are you two doing here then." His scowl tried to deepen but somehow it just couldn't. He had a huge amount of trouble in making his tough facade stay.

"We're just talking, doing nothing out of the ordinary. I believe we're still aloud to do that, aren't we?" Lyra crossed her arms while Luna just rocked on the balls of her feet. Draco seemed to be lost for words and it did shock Lyra – he never failed to have a comeback.

"I... Just go." He muttered, dropping his act. Lyra's face dropped and Luna stopped rocking. Both girls expected him to drag them to Umbridge with accusations of rule-breaking but no; he just let them go.

"Go before I change my mind though next time, I won't be this generous." Draco Malfoy pointed towards the adjoining corridor and Luna pulled Lyra towards it. Soon, they heard Draco sigh and the echo of his footsteps leaving.

"I've never seen him act like that, weird right?" Lyra asked Luna and she nodded, peering round the corner.

"Maybe he's having a rough night, he seemed a little down." Luna sounded upset at that and Lyra just rolled her eyes. Luna just didn't know Malfoy like she did because if he was having a rough night, he certainly wouldn't have let them go so easily.

"What did you want anyway Luna?" Lyra asked her and she simply lit up.

"Oh! Harry asked for you, he wants you to see the DA!"

Lyra groaned internally. After all this trouble of Harry keeping it a secret from everyone including her, now he wants her to see it? _Well too late Harry, I don't want to see it now-,_

"Brilliant! It's in here!" Luna exclaimed as a large door seemed to grow out of thin air of the wall before them. Lyra's mouth fell open but before she could protest, Luna pushed her into the room.

Bright lights blinded Lyra for a few seconds as she gained her balance. She looked around to see at least 40 pairs of eyes staring back at her with expectance. She walked forward to see Harry standing in front of the whole 'Army'.

"So... this is Dumbledore's Army?" Lyra asked, walking further into the room. She inspected the area carefully. There were large mirrored walls lining the space, many mats and beanbags for dummies to fall on, stacks upon stacks of defensive spells and attacking hexes and a group of large mannequins that seemed to be acting on their own accord.

The whole room seemed to be watching her as she stopped turning on the spot. She recognised most of the faces and she noticed they all seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for her approval. Lyra's eyes landed on Harry's worried ones and all the anger, all the annoyance of being kept in the dark melted away. She simply smiled.

"I think it's brilliant."


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm going to Hagrids."

Those were the first words Lyra said on the 14th of February. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up from the breakfast table in confusion but Lyra picked up her Quidditch robes and broom and left.

The sky was a hard white and the wind picked up. Small droplets of snow fell from the heavens and Lyra prayed that Quidditch practise would be called off. She reached Hagrid's hut but before she knocked, she noticed Hagrid's large silhouette against the white dusted pumpkin patch.

"Hi Hagrid." She said joining him amongst the orange vegetables. Hagrid looked up from his moleskin hood and smiled, walking towards her holding a few fiery lizards.

"Hello Lyra, what are yeh doin' down here?" He asked as he rubbed some lotion on the salamanders that seemed to be spitting fire. Lyra kept away from them despite their appealing temperature.

"Nothing, I had some spare time before Quidditch practise and I just wanted to visit you." Lyra smiled and Hagrid beamed through his layers. The snow began to thicken again so the pair went inside.

"Let me go make yeh a cuppa. Where's Harry and the others?" He asked as he shrugged off his coat. In the light Hagrid's cuts and bruises were more visible. Hermione had told her where he went and it did impress Lyra although nearly scaring her to death in the process.

Lyra shuffled uncomfortably for some reason.

"Urm, Harry's got a date in Hogsmeade and-,"

"A date? Blimey, he's growing fast!" Hagrid barked and poured Lyra a large cup of tea, "but I weren't expectin' it so soon."

Lyra screwed her face up as she burnt her tongue but gulped it down to ask a question.

"What do you mean?"

Hagrid stared at his own drink before shaking his head, turning a slight pink colour.

"Nuthin Lyra, nuthin." He shook his shaggy hair and looked away. Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"No you've brought it up now – what do you mean when you said 'expecting it so soon'." Lyra stared at Hagrid while he avoided her face by commenting on the blizzard growing outside and how Quidditch might be difficult.

"Hagrid-,"

"Forget it Lyra! I weren't thinking straight and the fact I haven' seen yeh in a while made me say somethin' stupid. Now, how have yeh bin? I've missed yeh company."

Lyra explained how hard it was when she got expelled and Hagrid agreed on that part.

"I remember when I was expelled. Terrible... cried me eyes out. I thought of how me Dad would've bin disappointed in me but...," Lyra swore she heard a snuffle beneath his hairy beard, "Dumbledore helped me through – great man, Dumbledore."

"That's all I thought of – my mum and dad. I really wished they were there but Dad couldn't of course because of you know what," Lyra drained the last dregs of her tea leaves and stood up, "I suppose that's life, right?"

Hagrid nodded and stood up too, looking out towards the grounds.

"They're proud of yeh Lyra, I know they are. Yeh mum was just like yeh. Very kind and had quite the charm," Hagrid gave her a very large smile," I bet me whole hut that shes very proud of yeh. I know I am."

Lyra had to quickly wipe away her tears before Hagrid spotted them. She grabbed her Quidditch things, wished Hagrid a good day and headed through the falling snow to the pitch. She realised she was early Lyra sat in the changing rooms decked out in her scarlet chaser kit.

She sat there in a daze. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends today and she wondered why. Her eyes found window and saw the outline of a couple strolling through the grounds and that's when she felt sick – Cedric.

She cupped her face and breathed deeply. Why was this suddenly affecting her? She felt her chest heave but the strong tones of Angelina and the rest of the team entered her system and she sat up, cleaning all traces of sadness from her face.

"Lyra," she stood up when Angelina addressed her, "I don't need you to practise. You're on top form so I'm allowing you to spend the rest of Valentine's Day doing whatever you like. Saying that, Hermione told me to give this to you."

Lyra opened the piece of folded parchment with a smile and read the instructions to meet her in the Three Broomsticks at lunch. Glancing at the time, Lyra ran through the doorway, gave a sickly green Ron a quick hello before rushing towards the open path heading to Hogsmeade. She ran past the few slower students who stared but Lyra ignored this and carried on through the beautiful village until she saw a pair she really did not want to run into at all cost.

"Hello Lyra! Why are you still wearing your Gryffindor Quidditch robes?" Harry smiled as he and Cho walked past Zonko's Joke Shop. Lyra blinked and struggled to find the right words. The fact Cho was staring daggers at her made it harder.

"Hello, long story. How's the date?" Lyra mentally hexed herself as Harry and Cho explained what they had done so far. _Why did I ask? _Lyra faked a laugh at something the pair found funny, _I really don't care._

"...And now we're heading to the coffee shop. Would you like to come?"

Time seemed to slow down as Cho's face turned from fake pleasure to intense anger. Lyra was tempted to back away because Cho Chang seemed to tick like a pipe bomb. Harry, however, was completely oblivious to the effect his invitation had on his date.

"Er no. I really need to go so..." Lyra walked off before her company caused anymore trouble for the pair of them but as she headed to the pub she could hear the bickering start.

Lyra breathed out as she approached the pub thinking of the trouble Harry was in now but she was too distracted by the crowds of people in the Three Broomsticks as she entered. Witches, wizards, hags and other creatures she couldn't register babbled cackled and drank their way to merriness on this day of supposed love. Lyra fought against the heaving drinkers to a table near the back of the pub. There sat the weirdest group Lyra had ever seen.

Hermione was sipping her Butterbeer with searching eyes while Luna Lovegood hummed dreamily to herself and ex-_Daily Prophet _journalist Rita Skeeter scowled at anyone who walked past as she tapped on her pad irritably.

"This is not what I imagined at all." Lyra said and the three women looked at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lyra!" Luna sighed and she threw a handful of unexpected heart shaped confetti into her face. Lyra laughed as she spat most of it onto the floor but she appreciated it all the same.

"You too Luna. Hermione, why did you ask me to come? I don't want to speak to _her_." Lyra took no shame in saying her thoughts out loud in front of Rita who too took no shame in spitting back.

"Believe me honey, I have no intention of staying long. But while we're here," Rita seemed to perk up at a sudden idea, "would you deny to answer a few questions about your little expulsion from Hogwarts and what truly happened the night you killed those two muggles? Catching up to your Dad's record are we-?"

"Excuse me?" Lyra growled, her stomach bubbling but Hermione gave both of them a warning look and Lyra sat swiftly down on the stool opposite Rita Skeeter.

"Why am I here Hermione?" Lyra whined quietly and Hermione searched the room once more before turning back to Lyra.

"I need Harry to arrive before I start but I'm even happier now you've turned up because I need you too."

Lyra nodded, still confused on the subject of why she was here but a mess of jet black hair moved quickly through the crowds. Harry appeared, soaked through because of the rain and an irked look on his face.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed at Harry and he shook his head. He looked at the strange group and frowned, repeating the exact conversation that just happened.

"What is my purpose here? I don't understand." Rita asked Hermione who was still drinking her Butterbeer slowly.

"I want you to interview Harry and Lyra about the night Lord Voldemort returned. Harry and Lyra know names and facts while the _Prophet_ only sell lies."

"One problem love," Rite scowled, "The _Prophet_ won't publish this. How were you expecting the interview to spread?"

"Daddy owns the _Quibbler_ and he has agreed to publish the interview. He believes Harry of course."

Rita laughed but after some persuasion for Hermione, she agreed to interview the pair.

Harry grabbed Lyra's hand softly under the table for confidence and Lyra squeezed it to show her support in her best friend. He smiled and began to answer Rita's questions.


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE;) I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE QUICKER THE UPDATES! :)**

* * *

A lot happened over the next couple of weeks.

The _Quibbler _released the interview and this followed a couple of Educational Decrees but it was worth it to have most of the school on Harry's side including a weepy and forgiving Cho Chang to Lyra's disgust. Professor Trelawney had been sacked from her teaching post but she still resides up in her stuffy tower but Lyra was pleasantly surprised to see that her new Divination teacher was Firenze the Centaur. The weather got warmer yet the rain got heavier, spring was travelling fast but the pressure of OWLS heated up and started to ruin most of the fifth year's evening.

"Urgh I swear if Snape makes this essay any harder, it will turn into stone." Ron moaned as he rubbed his eyes from all of the hard work. Hermione huffed and snatched his parchment up off of the armchair rest to inspect it. Lyra laughed at Ron's successful plan but she stopped the minute she looked at Harry who had just arrived back from another Occulency lesson. He sat down onto the floor leaning against Ron's chair and he breathed deeply.

"I can't do it, he's making it hurt even more. I really don't want to go to anymore of his stupid 'lessons'."

"Harry you've got to. Dumbledore wants you to close your mind." Hermione said from behind her pile of Ancient Ruins books but Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that Hermione, I just can't deal with this pain anymore." He sighed, chucking one of his Charms books and it flew towards Lyra who was sat beside the fireplace. She knelt up and grabbed the book and her school bag before crawling over to Harry. He watched her quietly while Hermione told Ron what he had done wrong in the essay.

"Patience is a virtue." She told him, sitting up and right in front of Harry. He smirked and watched er in confusion as she opened her bag and pulled out a small phial full of misty white liquid.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Lyra knelt up, poured a few drops of potion onto a cloth.

"Now hold still." She mumbled, taking his chin between her fingers and tilting his whole face to the right angle. She began to dab the cloth onto his scar and he audibly sighed.

"How does it feel?" She asked and Harry closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Better, way better and much cooler. What is that stuff?" He asked and Lyra read the label.

"Unicorn sperm."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped, trying to get away from her quickly but Lyra burst out laughing, catching Ron and Hermione's attention.

"I'm joking," she managed to say through her laughter, "but your face was hysterical."

Harry relaxed and cracked a smile. Hermione checked the actual label and nodded.

"How did you get this?"

"I may or may not have broken into Snape's cupboard last lesson to swipe it?"

"That is a good but very dangerous idea, how did I not think of that before?" She muttered passing it back to Lyra and Ron raised his brows.

"Did I just hear that right? Did you just doubt your own intelligence?" Hermione scowled and handed his essay back just as the Twins walked over to them.

"I believe it's time for another DA lesson?" George asked quietly, revealing the fake Galleon in his hand and Harry nodded, standing up.

"Let's go."

Lyra looked down at her half finished essay and swore.

"I'll meet you in there, if I don't finish this I might as well go admit to Snape that I stole from his cupboard – I would receive a less painful detention."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and Lyra laughed.

"Yes, I don't want you to be late for your class _Professor Potter _, start without me."

* * *

Lyra was rushing down the corridor that led towards the seventh floor staircase. She looked round the corner but two slow, pacing figures stood there beside a large archway. One of them was pulling the other by the arm.

Lyra stood against the nearest wall with half her face hidden in the shadows of the corridor. She watched the pair stroll into torch light and Lyra frowned as she focused all of her attention on the pair.

"You need to come with me Marietta! You know I don't like to be stuck in the same room as _her _." Cho Chang muttered and Lyra watched as the Ravenclaw pulled harder on her friend's arm. Her friend, Marietta, pulled her arm away and shook her head.

"I can't go Cho, you know what my mother said – don't get on the wrong side of Umbridge. She could lose her job and... I just can't. I bet you can last one lesson without me there. Why do you even care? You're dating Harry and-,"

"But it's never just been about Harry, has it? It's always been about Cedric but Little Miss Perfect Lyra turns up and steals him away from me. That's why you need to come with me – I don't want to lose Harry too."

Lyra bit her lip as she listened to Cho. She saw the pair stop next to the adjoining staircase that led to the seventh floor. Maybe if she could sneak round them...

"Why would you lose Harry? I thought you didn't like him that much anyway?" Marietta asked with her curly hair gleaming in the light. Cho leant against the staircase behind her and breathed out. Lyra leant in closer hoping to catch every word.

"Because I loved Cedric, Mari. I really loved him and I knew he loved me too. He told me." She sobbed and Lyra's heart plummeted. _She's lying... Of course she's lying!_ Lyra's mind told her to go but her gut told her there was more. There was always more.

"Wait, when did he say that? I'm so confused." Marietta's face was lit up with confusion that mirrored Lyra's perfectly. She knew her lip was going to start bleeding at any second from her teeth's pressure.

"Cedric cheated on Lyra with me last year. You know that period when Cedric and Lyra weren't speaking after their Second Task in the tournament? He confided in me about it and we sorta- Marietta what do I do!" Cho suddenly burst into tears and flung herself onto her best friend. Lyra fell back against the wall and looked up through a window.

She felt terribly cold, as if a blizzard had swept her up into a mountain of ice and snow. She couldn't feel her fingers that were shaking in front of her and soon she felt wet trails roll down her cheek. She kept quiet as Cho sniffed her sob story but Lyra didn't care. She felt the surge of anger through her – she wanted to hurt something.

"Cho, I need to go speak with Professor Umbridge but I promise we can talk about it later. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Marietta asked and Lyra saw Cho shake her head with a hiccup. Marietta skipped off quickly just as Cho started to ascend the stairs towards the seventh floor.

Lyra stumbled out of her hiding place and stared after Cho. She was in a small daze while Cho's words repeated inside her mind. _He couldn't have cheated on her with that? _Lyra chewed her lip and ran a hand down her side braid. She leant against the stairs thinking hard about her dead boyfriend when two words rose from the mists of her memory.

**"I'm sorry." Cedric whispered as his corpse hit the graveyard floor with a small thump.**

Lyra's eyes snapped opened as she heard a loud sob echo round the stairwell. It took her a moment to realise it came from her but she started to climb the stairs.

Within minutes she stopped in front of Barnabus the Barmy as he stood with trolls but she couldn't go into the meeting yet. She walked over to a window and straightened out her appearance. She tried to stop the strange buzzing in her ears or the rapid pulse that seemed to thump audibly. Lyra shook her head and breathed out. The door appeared and she walked through it as she charged the corridor around her.

She closed the door quietly before turning to see the whole DA snap their necks towards her. Lyra spotted Cho Chang sporting a glare as she stood the closet to Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at her best friend but Lyra muttered an apology, strolled right past the group of students who were halfway listening to Harry's instructions, and headed to the army of dummies near the mirror. In one swift motion, Lyra set the dummies alight to most of the rooms' alarm. She took all of the draining anger out of the inanimate objects before repairing them and joining the group.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered to Lyra but she shook her head and looked at Harry.

"As I was saying – we will be practising a Patronus Charm today."

The whole class muttered in excitement except Lyra who moaned quietly. How could she conjure a patronus with a mindful of fury and desire to punch Cho Chang in the face?

"Now – to conjure a Patronus you will need to think of one happy thought but it's got to be powerful. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum _. Lyra, could you demonstrate it with me?" Harry asked Lyra and she nodded softly, walking to the front with her mouth shut tight. She didn't dare look up in case she caught Cho's gaze. She stood next to Harry and thought of her happy thought.

" _Expecto Patronum! _" They cast the charm at the same time and two, large silver forms appeared. The silver stag stood high and proud as Harry told it to prance around the room with his antlers flying through the arm. The silver wolf-like dog stood up with his ears turned down. Lyra bit her lip again as she watched Padfoot whine gently. The only one however who seemed to be able to hear it was Harry and his own Patronus who began to gallop back towards Lyra and her Patronus.

The stag circled them a couple of times making Lyra faintly laugh and cheering the wolf dog up instantly. Within seconds the pair of Patronuses was dancing about and the room cheered. They were all talking fast and were very excited to start producing their own.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered as he stood next to Lyra as they watched the whole room practise the charm. Lyra crossed her arms and looked away as she tried not to show how bright her eyes really were.

"Yep, I'm fine." She squeaked and she cursed herself silently before walking away from Harry and towards the Weasleys who were trying to produce the silver mist.

After half an hour, most of the room were casting their charms and many different animals were running around the room making the students laugh. Lyra watched Hermione smile at her misted otter, Ginny were dancing with her horse and Ron was chasing cautiously after his Jack Russell.

"I don't understand what you was all worked up at Harry; this is so easy!." Cho giggled as she skipped round him making Lyra snarl. Padfoot looked up at her with a whine but it soon vanished as her hands heated up. She couldn't see past the statement she heard and it had started to get louder inside her head. She wished she hadn't done it but it was too late.

Lyra walked right up to Cho Chang and slapped her hand round the face.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the pair in shock. Harry's jaw dropped as he pulled Cho away from Lyra. He stared at her as Hermione and Ron ran over to the pair with incredulous expressions.

"Lyra! Why did you do that?!" Harry shouted, standing in front of Cho as if defending her but Lyra was seeing red through her blue eyes. She gritted her teeth and tried to rid of the flames.

"Ask her, go on!" Lyra screamed, pointing at Cho who was still clutching her red cheek with shock on her face. She had started to cry as Harry put her arm round her shoulders as he glared at Lyra. He couldn't believe it, of all people, that Lyra would hurt his girlfriend.

"What is she talking about?" Harry asked Cho and she stared at Lyra for a second. In the brief moment their eyes connected, Lyra knew Cho realised what had happened but because her wit charged over, Cho played the innocent act.

"I don't know but she's crazy!" Cho whimpered as she flung her arms round Harry's shoulders. Most of the people in the room gave Lyra a scowl but she didn't care. What she did care about was the fact Cho was taking Harry from her. Her heart struck her hard in the chest and she felt tears rim her eyes.

"Lyra, what was that for?" Hermione whispered, giving her a strong look but Lyra ignored it completely. She walked over to the door and ripped it open. The second she walked out of the DA lesson was the second she regretted it. Lyra instantly felt fingers grip her forearms like tight vices.

"Perfect... Caught in the act." Dolores Umbridge's mouth curled into a malicious grin but Lyra just stood there and swore loudly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all so much for your feedback! I'll update again ASAP! Sorry if there're mistakes - I'm on my phone :)**

* * *

Lyra hadn't spoken to Harry for days and she hated it.

She physically felt pain every time he scowled and walked off in the other direction as her. She winced every time it happened yet she knew he had a point.

"You did slap his girlfriend Lyra." Hermione mumbled as they sat in Arithmancy copying the ruined equation on the blackboard that stood over the room.

"I know what I did Hermione and I refused to apologise for it. She deserved it." Lyra gritted her teeth and stabbed her quill tip into the parchment hard. The ink splattered violently.

"But why did you slap her? What did she do to deserve that?" Lyra felt Hermione stop writing and look at her. She hesitated for a second. Lyra didn't have the guts to tell Hermione what she had done without looking like a coward. If Lyra told someone, the word would spread and Cho would found out that she was too weak to handle it and that she wanted everyone's sympathy.

Lyra shook her head and sighed softly.

"Hermione please, she just does." Lyra muttered and Hermione huffed, returning to her study notes.

"Sometimes I would love to know what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." Lyra muttered before completing the equation.

* * *

Lyra spent most of her time in the kitchens to avoid Harry in the common room. She knew it was terribly stupid and spineless to not at least speak to Harry but she couldn't face the heat of the argument that would bound to happen.

"Would Miss Black like another cup of tea?" Dobby asked with a smile and Lyra thanked him but declined the offer. It was half past midnight and Lyra knew that if she got caught – she would pay in the form of lines.

"If Miss wouldn't mind Dobby saying but Dobby finds it curious that Lyra Black spends so much time with Dobby and not with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Has Lyra Black had an argument with them?" He squeaked and Lyra nodded as she shoved her fists into her pockets.

"Yeah Dobby, something like that. Goodnight." She muttered before walking out of the warm kitchen and up the spiral stairs. She wandered carefully through the corridors praying that neither Filch nor Umbridge were out when she suddenly bumped into something equally bad on a night like this.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is – Freaky Freak Black!" Peeves cackled as he twirled through the air. Lyra froze and sighed, biting her lip hard.

"Peeves please – not now."

"Oh ho ho! Freaky Black is patrolling the corridors after dark!" Peeves whispered, comically checking the space around them, "Maybe Ikkle Peevsey should tell Filch... or Toad Umbridge?" He grinned with a malicious gleam in his eye but Lyra pleaded with him.

"No, no! I can't deal with any of them right now!" But Peeves wasn't listening since the poltergeist was cart wheeling through the air. He froze for a second and Lyra saw his chest expand as if gathering large amounts of air.

"Oh sh-," but her voice was drowned out by Peeve's scream.

"BLACK OUT OF BED! The Freak is roaming the Castle! Freaky Black is on the move!" His voice vibrated every object it came into contact with and almost deafening Lyra. She was about to attack Peeves for shouting but two figures came running at her carrying balls of light.

"Miss Black! Detention, detention, detention! How _dare_ you disobey my rules! " Umbridge roared, her pudgy face blotchy from her fury while Filch sported an ugly grin. Lyra groaned and accepted her detention slip with anger. She stormed away towards the Common Room, knocking over everything in her tracks and making as much noise as possible. She knew that whatever Umbridge had in store for her would be terrible since she still hadn't received the rest of the DA detentions yet.

_It just keeps getting better and better,_ Lyra thought as she punched her pillow into a comfy shape. Her last thoughts were seething with red but before she fell off into a peaceful sleep she saw the physical emotions of hatred, disgust and strangely enough – excitement. She felt it pulse through her veins and burn in her deadened black hand.

* * *

"Oh no, Miss Black – you have to stay, remember? You have an extra _special_ detention with me after your disregarding nightly walks." Professor Umbridge giggled at her as she picked up her bag. A week had passed since she had gotten caught in the corridors and Lyra swore under her breath for forgetting it.

She dumped her school bag back on the floor and watched the rest of the DA walk out of the hall rubbing their bleeding hands. Hermione and Ron gave her a small smile before walking out of the Hall. She spotted Harry muttering something to Fred and George yet his face avoided her direction at all costs. Her insides pinched but she told herself not to care – he obviously doesn't.

"I want you to write this." Umbridge gave her a small strip of parchment along with a wad of crisp sheets to write on. Lyra nodded and read her line;

_**I must obey the Ministry and those who rule over me.**_

Lyra felt sick as she mulled the words over in her mind. She felt like a dog that was to be scolded for something she didn't do. She honestly felt like Umbridge's bitch and no one was around to help her. Dumbledore was gone from the school and Hagrid was on probation. Hermione and Ron wouldn't understand and Harry... she'd lost Harry.

"Yes Professor." She muttered back and she gripped the quill tightly. She copied the words over and over again while she bit hard on her lip to stop her from screaming. Lyra squinted through her silent screams and soon the parchment was soaked in her blood. The blood turned darker as it dried yet it wasn't the black she expected due to the fact the words were scratched into her dead hand.

"You may go Miss Black... I need to be somewhere right now – ah! Actually I shall be seeing you within the hour," Lyra's eyes shot up to stare at the pink-clad toad, "I'm observing your Career's Advice meeting with Professor McGonagall."

_Ha! I bet McGonagall is pleased with that!_ Lyra thought as she stood up, nodded and walked swiftly from the hall. It was a very slow walk since Lyra took a lengthy detour to the 1st floor corridors. She couldn't risk going anywhere else at this time since she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Harry or Cho Chang.

Lyra sat on the window sills overlooking the courtyards feeling an early summer breeze waft in and dance around her. Her bleeding hand continued to shed her blood but from her pocket she drew out a small phial of Murtlap to soothe her scars.

The hour passed quickly and Lyra's drifting mind helped. She thought of her current situations and of her friendship status with Harry. She missed him so much but she would never admit it to his face. She was a brave girl at heart and in mind but when it came to Harry – she was a coward and she knew it. It wasn't like she hadn't shouted at him before, oh no, she has but currently she felt different. She just couldn't shout at him.

A door in the corridor creaked open and Harry stormed out, slamming the door and sighing loudly. Lyra bit her lip as she leant backwards getting a good look at Harry – the first proper look in days.

He looked exhausted yet older. His hair continued to stand up on end while red words stood out boldly on the back of his hands like illuminating ruins Lyra had seen in Arithmancy class. She wanted to say something, to announce her presence but Harry opened his eyes and spotted her instantly.

There was frosty silence between them and just before Lyra said the words Harry was waiting for, he walked off in the other direction.

"Harry," Lyra crawled back into the airy, light corridor and started to follow him, "Harry wait."

"Wait for what? I've been waiting Lyra and we haven't spoken in days. Why did you slap her? It's a simple question." He spun around and shouted at her. Lyra rooted her feet to the floor and bit her lip softly. Harry watched her lips carefully for a few seconds, waiting for her to reply but it never came.

"I don't understand you Lyra; it's a simple _apology _." He moaned with pained eyes before storming off but Lyra grabbed his arm before he turned a corner.

"I can't apologise to you or her Harry, no matter how badly I want to say sorry to you – I can't."

"Why?" He exclaimed, glaring at her. She winced and rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Because I... Because she's Cho Chang, because she's your girlfriend-,"

"Wait, is this because she's my girlfriend?" He laughed and took a step towards her, "If this is because of what she did on Valentine's Day then what you did was very stupid because I dealt with that."

"It's not because of Valentine's Day Harry; it's because of what she said. She said something that I didn't like and something I'm sure you wouldn't like either. It's not because you're going out with her-,"

"No, it clearly is. If it was something she had said then you would have told me because I'm your best friend Lyra. You can tell me anything!"

Their voices had risen to a scream and Lyra was sure someone would have come and investigated what all the noise was about.

"I can't tell you this Harry! If I tell you then she will-,"

"Please stop bringing her into this! I understand she said something but if you just tell me-,"

"That's it though! I can't! I can't tell anyone because it's killing me Harry. It physically hurts me because it concerns Cedric."

Harry stared at Lyra for another few seconds with his eyebrows furrowed. Lyra breathed deeply hoping that the tears in her eyes would disappear. She waited for him to respond with what she thought was the right conclusion but unfortunately Harry was way off.

"Cedric? Why are you suddenly bringing Cedric into this? What does Cho have to do with Cedric?" Harry paused for a second giving Lyra hope but once again it was completely the wrong answer, "Do you think Cho will abandon me like Cedric did with you?"

Lyra's face dropped as she listened to what Harry had to say. _I can't believe you're bringing this up Harry..._

"Do you think that Cho would ignore me, pretend that I didn't exist like Cedric did with you during the spring and summer?" Lyra's insides turned to ice at the mere memories his words brought back.

"Do you honestly think that Cho would do that? And that she ought to have a slap? Honestly Lyra, just because Cedric deserved one, believe me I was so close in slapping him for you, that you needed to hit her? I can't even... Don't." Harry trailed off and began to walk away.

Lyra stood there in the middle of the corridor with limp limbs. She couldn't talk or walk after Harry's screams and shouts. She honestly thought it was impossible for her best friend to hate her even more after the argument but she was very wrong – Harry loathed her now.

"She deserved it because Cedric broke my heart with you so-called girlfriend Harry. I wish I could tell you." She croaked softly before walking back down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. As she turned the doorknob, she could feel the chances of another shouting match between her and Umbridge grow thicker and thicker with every shaky breath she took.

‹ Chapter 26

Chapter 28 ›


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank;**

**_MarauderFanGirlz_**

**_ .sky_**

**_Cassie-D_**

**_Guest one and two_**

**_Nicole _**

**_Hannah_**

**_and tessastarchild _****for the reviews! Much appreciated!**

* * *

Owl season arrived almost immediately.

The pressure of all the exams had risen to a sweltering temperature along with the weather. The Hogwarts students were spending any of their spare time out in the burning sunshine while the 5th and 7th years were cramming in revision at every chance. Fred and George had decided they were done with their studies so the escaped Umbridge's grips and went out with a bang. It had only been a few days yet Lyra missed them already.

Another eventful week too passed with the news of Hagrid's strange bruises. Lyra spent an afternoon with Hagrid when he decided to take her into the forest to meet Grawp – his half brother. Lyra was in shock at first but a few more days passed and she grew less dramatic about the whole situation.

"Let's just hope Umbridge doesn't find out." She told him as they trekked back to his cabin.

After Hagrids little secret, almost instantly afterwards, Professor McGonagall had left the school. During the 5th year's astronomy exam, Lyra witnessed the Ministry's top Auror's attack on her head of House and too – Hagrid.

"No!" Lyra whispered, her hands gripped round the tower's edge as she watched Hagrid disappear off into the night with Fang the Boarhound as McGonagall was rushed to St Mungos. From then on, Hogwarts was definitely not her home.

* * *

"Have you seen my _Historical events of Egyptian Curse Breakers and Mind Meddlers _anywhere?" Hermione asked Lyra one particularly hot afternoon. Lyra shook her head as she fanned her neck. Beads of sweat were trailing down her freckled face as she scanned the Entrance Hall. Today was one of their final exams – History of Magic. Hermione, Lyra and the majority of the year were waiting for the Great Hall's doors to open but a certain pair of boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry but no. Wanna borrow mine?" Lyra asked, getting the stack of cards labelled 'Egypt' and handing it to a less than exasperated Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione whined but Lyra wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Her focus was now trained on a smirking Cho Chang. She stood with her friends near the Courtyard Doors laughing and whispering. One by one the girls turned to look at Lyra before snapping back with another laugh. Lyra felt angry but she tried not to show it.

"Lyra, I'm serious – why do you hate her so much? Yeah, I know she can get a little annoying but-,"

"Hermione, she isn't a little annoying. She's damn right awful." Lyra mumbled back and Hermione slammed on of her books shut. This brought Lyra's attention back to Hermione.

"Now you listen to me Lyra Black – you're going to tell me right now what she has done or I swear to God I will march over there and ask." Hermione demanded and Lyra sighed. She knew she had to tell her now – secretly the whole state of affairs was slowly eating away at her like a wolf tearing bits of her off bit by bit.

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone – not even Harry." Hermione nodded and they huddled together in a silent corner of the Hall, underneath the stairs. Hermione was staring with sombre eyes as Lyra struggled to start it.

"You see, that night when we learnt Patronuses, I heard Cho and her friend, the sneak one, Marietta."

Hermione looked disgusted at the thought of the snitch that grassed everyone up but nodded nonetheless.

Lyra explained to her quietly what Cho and Marietta had said when Lyra had reached the problem. She chewed her lip and stared at the floor.

"-and that's when she said... she said... oh Hermione – Cedric cheated on me with Cho Chang. He loved her and she loves him. They broke me 'Mione. I can't tell anyone because if she finds out I spread the truth..." She whispered, voice trembling but her eyes stayed dry.

Hermione stared at Lyra and blinked. She was utterly gobsmacked at the words that had just come out of Lyra's mouth. Her jaw hung open as her best friend stood there in deep distress; her fingers were threatening to pull her hair out, her eyes were bright but dry and her body shook from the fear of Cho Chang.

Without a hesitation, Hermione grabbed her best friend and latched her arms around her neck. She held her tight and close and Lyra physically trembled.

"What do I do Hermione? I can't tell Harry because Cho Chang is his girlfriend. He chose her over me and there's nothing I can do because I care for him. I can't let her hurt him 'Mione." She mumbled and Hermione sobbed slightly. Lyra looked her in the eye and laughed a little.

"Are you crying?" She asked her and Hermione nodded, revealing her watery brown eyes.

"I just c-can't believe it L-Lyra." She sobbed and Lyra laughed again softly, giving her another hug. The loud bell rang out informing the 5th years that their History of Magic exam was about to start. Lyra and Hermione rushed over to the Great Hall's entrance as everyone walked in silently.

"You have to tell Harry." Hermione whispered but Lyra shook her head violently.

"I can't Promise you won't tell him?" She asked and Hermione looked unsure. She bit her cheek for a second thinking before nodding with a faint smile.

The students all took their places in the hall in alphabetical order. Lavender too her seat beside her while Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin towered over her on the other side. Lyra felt nerves bubble in her stomach as the examiners magicked their parchments in front of everyone. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a breeze danced round the stifling Hall.

"Eh hem. You may begin." Umbridge called out, her sickly tone. Lyra heard every single person turn over the parchment. She followed suit and soon whizzed through the questions. Each word she wrote flowed smoothly creating loops on her 'l's and short flicks on her 'a's.

She had soon finished the test and felt satisfied with her answers. A couple of the Ravenclaws too had completed the exam and with a sly twitch of her neck, Lyra saw Hermione scribble her last answer before closing the thick parchment booklet. They shared a quick smile but before Hermione could mime the words 'tell him' – something happened. Lyra's arm burned in agony and she gasped, clutching the dead arm with white fingers. She bit her lip hard to prevent her screams but someone beat her to it.

Lyra watched Harry clasp the scar on his head before falling onto his knees, scraping his chair as he went. The sound ricocheted off of the stone walls and a few students cringed at the pitch.

"Harry!" Lyra felt herself exclaim and before she could help it, she stood up and hurried over just as Hermione and Ron copied her actions.

"Harry?" Ron asked, trying to get his best friend to stand up when Umbridge and the examiners rushed over to help him.

"Miss Black, how _dare_ you disobey again and again! Sit down you stupid girl." Umbridge spat at Lyra and she felt a surge of adrenaline pulse to her hands. Cracking her knuckles slightly, she closed her eyes and walked back to her seat as the burn of everyone's stares scorched into her back.

She heard Harry leave the hall and the anxious words of the OWL Exam board as they tried and failed to calm the students.

"Well yes, urm, I believe the exam has finished now so if all of you would please put your quills down and sit in silence as Professor Tofty here," the wispy man who tried to help Harry nodded, "will collect your papers. Once they are in, you may go."

Quicker than expected, the parchments flew into Tofty's hand and everyone left the hall in a hurry to feel the cool and freeing breeze from the grounds.

Lyra pushed past many of the exiting students to try and reach the hunched backs of Ron and Hermione.

"Where is he?" Lyra breathed, tying her messy locks into a slick ponytail. Ron shook his head but before Hermione could reply, the very boy ran down the Entrance Hall stairs and headed straight towards them.

"Harry! Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione babbled and Ron frowned.

"Where did you go?" He ordered but Harry shook his head.

"Come on, I need to tell you something..." He looked Lyra in the eye and a strange wave of emotion rushed through him.

"You better come too." He mumbled and Lyra nodded before following the trio into a side chamber. Hermione shut the door and stood next to Lyra with crossed arms. Lyra, however, kept her eyes to the floor.

Harry breathed out deeply and Lyra looked up. She saw his eyes avoid her at all costs and she felt a weight drop onto her shoulders.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Voldemort has got Sirius."

Lyra dropped the book in her hands and suddenly the weight seemed to drag her right down to the depth of a deep ocean. _No, no, no!_


	28. Chapter 28

**THANKS AGAIN TO TESSASTARCHILD! I just love the reviews:)**

* * *

"Of course I should know about this Harry, _he's my dad!_"

The argument between Lyra and Harry flickered and roared to life as Lyra recovered from the shock.

"I told you didn't I? It's a damn sight better than what you've been telling me lately." He bellowed back, fists clenched and posture rigid. He still couldn't look her straight in the eye.

"Harry we've been over this – I can't tell you! This is way different to what I'm keeping from you. Your scar burned and you saw my dad with Voldemort."

"Lyra, you need to tell him." Hermione butted in. Ron looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes as if doubting whether she knew something he didn't. Hermione just brushed him away with her hand.

"Yes, Hermione's right – you should tell me! I tell you when my scar hurts and that Voldemort is angry."

"Harry I could have worked that much out by myself because my arm burned just as you screamed. It doesn't take a genius to work that out." This time Harry didn't have trouble looking her in the eye.

"You should have said before! Look, all I'm trying to say is that I've told you what I've seen so tell me what you've been keeping from me."

Lyra hesitated for a second, her hands quivering as her eyes flicked to Hermione. She was desperate, so desperate, for him to know.

"Harry-,"

The door burst open and Ginny, Neville and Luna walked in with suspicious expressions.

"Ginny!" Ron hissed but Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"We thought we heard you two shouting and we wondered what was wrong."

"Now's not a good time." Harry butted in, trying to get rid of them and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"What? We just came to see if you needed help."

"Well we don't." Harry spat back and Lyra frowned. When he gets angry, he gets _angry..._

"That was rude." Luna said and Lyra agreed loudly.

"Oh shut up." Harry moaned, leaning his forehead on the only window in the room and Lyra snorted.

"Excuse me? Don't use that tone-,"

"Lyra, Harry – please shut up for one second." Hermione whined, closing the door behind them and clearing her throat.

"They can help." Harry turned and stared at Hermione like she was crazy. Ron nodded and carried on for her.

"She has a point; we need to see if Sirius is with You-Know-Who."

They discussed the plan for a few minutes, Lyra and Harry disagreeing with each other at everything especially at the fact that Harry was going alone.

"No Harry, we are coming. Just because you have your 'heroic saving-people' thing-,"

"I DO NOT HAVE A HEROIC SAVING PEOPLE THING! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I SAVED YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND LAST YEAR IN THE MAZE FROM THAT SPIDER! HE COULD HAVE DIED FROM THAT-,"

A loud gasp echoed round the room as Lyra slapped Harry round the face, the situation almost identical to the reason they weren't talking. Harry was stunned into silence as he clutched his cheek staring at Lyra.

She was visibly seething.

"Do not talk to me about that bastard Harry. Just shut up." She whispered, her voice spiked with ice and Harry continued to stare. The others gawked at them, Neville and Luna's jaws hanging wide.

"Now _please_, can we get this plan into action?"

* * *

Lyra ran through the third floor corridor softly as she fiddled nervously with her wand. She was to wait behind the pair of suit of armours near Umbridge's to await the signal from Ron.

Her fingers quivered at the thought of her dad being tortured by Voldemort and it made her feel sick. She wanted to hurt something but her actions mere minutes back had already affected the consequences. Harry wasn't speaking to her at all now – she didn't blame him because she hated herself too.

The fiery red hair of Ron could be seen amongst the crowds of students going down to dinner alerted Lyra meaning she had seconds before she was to enter Umbridge's office. She saw the wooden door creak open and luckily she dived inside at the right time. The pink walls pulsed around Lyra as the ugly cats lining the wall meowed annoyingly.

"We need to be very quick; we will have almost 30 seconds I reckon." Hermione muttered as she chucked a handful of green powder into the fireplace. It swirled in a pattern making Lyra dizzy but she stuck her head in just as Harry did and the pair saw Grimmauld Place's kitchen flick into place.

"Dad? DAD!" Lyra yelled, her voice vibrating off of everything that stood in their eyes' view. Sirius didn't reply nor did he run into the kitchen. Her stomach dropped and she started biting her lip.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted from beside her. They heard footsteps this time but Kreacher slowly wandered in.

"Who's there?" The elf asked, walking over to the fireplace. Lyra was thankful someone had replied but it wasn't the right person. She dug her nails into her palms as she spoke, each word causing her pain.

"Kreacher, where's Sirius?" Harry asked, interrupting Lyra but right now she didn't care. She just wanted an answer.

"Master has gone out, Harry Potter." His wrinkled face curled up into a sleazy grin. Lyra cringed.

"What do you mean, gone out – where is he?"

"Master does not tell Kreacher where he is going. Master left the house and Kreacher is all alone. No Order, no company and soon... No master!" He cackled and his arms wriggled as his ears bounced.

Lyra felt faint. Her father really was with Voldemort. He was being tortured, hurt, taunted but maybe he was already-

"KREACHER, YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME OR ELSE!" Lyra screamed and the elf stopped, his cackling grin frozen.

"Why Mistress, Kreacher isn't... isn't..." But Kreacher couldn't say it. His passageways seemed to have closed and the elf slowly turned blue. The pair watched Kreacher for a second but suddenly Lyra felt her hair tear as she fell backwards onto Umbridge's stone floor. Grimmauld Place had vanished and so had her chances of ever seeing her Dad again.

"You... You really think you could trick me?" Umbridge was centimetres away from Harry and her face's as they were forced to stare straight into her soulless eyes.

"Take their wands." Lyra felt someone search her jean pockets and her ivy wand was taken away. She heard Harry shuffle for a few seconds but when she looked at him – he was perfectly still.

The struggling shuffle had in fact been Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna who were currently being dragged into the office by the Inquisitorial Squad. Ron looked venomous as Goyle shoved his sister into the wall.

"Why are you in here?" Umbridge asked and Harry spoke up first.

"I-I was trying to get my Firebolt."

"Liar!" She screamed and slapped his face, coincidently the same cheek Lyra had hit. Her chest squeezed slightly and she felt remorse for hitting him.

"Your heads were in the fireplace. Were you contacting Dumbledore? McGonagall? Hagrid?"

"No!" Lyra blurted out and she received a slap too. Her cheek stung but she kept all tears locked up tight.

"STOP LYING!" She shoved the pair to their feet and into the desk. Lyra looked up and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall opposite her. He was smirking at Harry as he twirled Harry and Lyra's wands but the second he looked at her – he shook his head slightly. Suspicious and slightly dizzy, Lyra frowned but she was forced to look at Umbridge a second later.

"Who was it then?"

"None of your damn business!" Harry snarled and Umbridge sighed.

"Draco, would you please fetch Professor Snape? I believe he is needed." Draco walked off and Umbridge circled the pair of them slowly.

"You really think you could fool me? You think your stupid friends would stand a chance against me? How silly." Her voice was dripping with sugar and coated with danger. Lyra bit her lip but stood tall.

"Our friends are not stupid." Lyra said.

"I highly doubt it Black, they're all stood there standing wandless and powerless because of me. I've told you once before," Lyra clenched her fist, "you must obey the Ministry and most of all me!"

Lyra felt the same surge of anger that overtook her when she slapped Harry. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that she wouldn't be stupid enough to hit Umbridge.

"You called?" Snape's droning voice travelled to her and she snapped her eyes open to see the bat himself. He eyed the room full of struggling students yet appeared to not have noticed anything out of the ordinary. Lyra stared at him, trying to capture his attention.

"Snape, I need some more Veritaserum for Potter and Black. Hurry!" She barked but Snape continued to stand there.

"I'm afraid you used the last of it on the 3rd year Ravenclaws yesterday. I can however brew you some," Umbridge's face lit up, "but it will take 3 weeks."

Umbridge turned sour and yelled at Snape, putting him on probation. Lyra tried to think of something to stop him from leaving when Harry spoke up.

"He's got Padfoot," Lyra's heart skipped, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden."

Snape stood there, staring at Potter and Black as if Potter had asked him to have lunch with him. Lyra stared Snape in the eye and he connected his beetle black with her midnight blue.

_Please Professor,_ she thought hard, _he's all I have left._

"What does that mean?" Umbridge screamed and Snape blinked, silent. Umbridge started her crazed rampage as she tried to curse Harry. Lyra couldn't hear her friends shout or protest because she was still staring at Professor Snape. He blinked slowly and caught Lyra's eyes.

_He's my own family, Professor, please help us._

His unfathomable eyes darkened as he removed his gaze. Lyra wanted to cry, she wanted to shake him until he understood but he replied swiftly to the insane woman in pink.

"No idea."

Lyra could hear the tension grow as the DA members felt lost, no hope of escaping but before Snape could leave, Lyra swore she heard his voice whisper in the distance – she knew only she could hear it.

_Ok._

* * *

"Where are they?" Ron moaned as he, Lyra, Ginny, Luna and Neville escaped Professor Umbridge's classroom.

"I-I think they're in the forest. Come on." Lyra replied, leading the group down through the slowly darkening Entrance Hall. The bloody red sun cast bright shadows onto the marble floor. Ron opened the doors and the four of them sneaked out but just as Lyra reached the wooden doors – someone pulled her back.

"Lyra, don't do this."

Draco Malfoy was standing there, breathed hard like he had run a mile. She frowned, trying to make him release her when he tightened his grip.

"No, I'm serious – don't go." He muttered but Lyra searched his eyes.

"Why Draco, why are you doing this? You hate me, I hate you and this," she pointed towards the grounds, "this is something I have to do."

"It's a very stupid thing to do Lyra, think about it. Is all of this worth the struggle you're going to face?"

Lyra sighed and he finally let go of her arm. The dead limb scorched and she hissed.

"Yes Draco – it's more than worth it now go."

"But Black-,"

"I'm warning you Malfoy – GO! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

She growled and rushed out of the castle leaving a sulking Slytherin in her tracks. She had no time to ponder on his actions because soon she joined the 6 of them down near the border of the Forest.

"-have no time! We need to go!" Harry exclaimed and Ron scratched his neck. Hermione looked at Lyra and she shrugged.

"How? Umbridge will know if we use the entrances or the secret passageways..."

"Then we shall fly!" Luna brightly butted in. The six of them looked at her as if she had just sprouted tentacles but then Lyra saw them. A group of nervous Thestrals strolled out of the towering trees behind them with their tails swishing.

"Let's go."

* * *

**UGH I just love feisty Lyra, don't you?**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." The cool female voice announced and Lyra continued to stare down at the badges that had been dispensed from the telephone box;

**Lyra Black, Rescue Mission.**

She knew she should have laughed at it but she couldn't feel any laughter inside her. She just wanted her Dad with her – finally together safe and sound.

"This way." Harry muttered and the group started to run towards the elevators. Lyra shook her head and pointed at the stairs.

"It will be quicker." She argued.

"This will save more energy." Harry replied, his voice dead but before they started to argue – the lift pinged.

"Just get in." Hermione whispered, pushing everyone inside. Lyra was forced to the back and to her dismay – she was pushed into Harry. She groaned internally.

There was silence all throughout the lift and Lyra sneaked a glance at Harry. His emerald eyes were staring at the gold grates. There were lines on his face that showed his worry and angst and it was slowly eating at him. The arm hanging onto the rope above was tense with his muscles tight from his agonizing anxiety for his godfather. He wasn't the same boy Lyra had known for 5 years. He was a man fighting a war that was beyond him.

Harry felt her gaze and looked straight back. Lyra bit her lip and blinked. Her frown lines were as deep as his when he looked back.

She hesitated for a second and Harry's glaring eyes softened for a moment.

"Harry, I-,"

"Department of Mysterious."

The lift dinged and they were all chucked out. Lyra gained her balance, ignoring Harry's stare, and began her run towards the bricked corridor.

"This is it." Harry murmured, his words reaching the whole group as they stared at the black door adorning a single gold door handle.

Harry twisted it but before he pushed it – he stopped.

"Maybe a couple of us should wait out here, you know, lookout-,"

"Harry no." Hermione interrupted.

"We're all in this together Harry, that's what the DA was all about." Neville added and Harry sighed.

"Fine, if you're sure, let's get on with it."

The door opened and the seven of them walked into a large, circular room. There were no walls but instead identical, black doors.

"It's to confuse those who try to escape." Lyra said and Hermione nodded, closing the door but suddenly the room span. After a few seconds of dizzy blackness, it stopped.

"In my dreams, I always walked forward." Harry mumbled. He pushed the first door open and everyone walked in. They gazed around until Ron and Hermione made a strange sound.

"Ugh, they're _brains_!"

Soon everyone walked out but before Lyra closed the door, she leant her hand on the door and left a large scorch mark on the wood.

"So we know which door not to go through again." She muttered and the group looked confused but impressed.

They tried other doors and they always showed them different things. One door led to a large stadium with a stone archway. Lyra's dead arm burned the second they entered and she wanted to leave almost immediately. Another room was full of many shelves full of Time Turners. Hermione wanted to explore further but Harry dragged her out.

"This is the one." He said finally. The group, out of breathed, looked up and saw a giant room full of dusty, brightly-lit orbs. One by one, the group wondered quickly down the aisles trying to find Sirius Black.

Lyra jogged down a particularly tall and centred row hoping to see signs of her dad. She wanted to scream out for him but that would be a stupid thing to do – Voldemort would hear.

She continued to run when something caught her eye.

Up above, a silvery orb swirled brighter than any other glass object. Lyra was mesmerised by its beauty and its charismatic twirls. Her hands stretched up and reached for it.

"Lyra... Black..." Voices of those unseen whispered and it surrounded her, almost confusing all of her senses. She noticed a thick parchment hanging off it like a tag. She picked it up and read it:

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**

**_Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter and (?) Anima Mortis_**

Lyra frowned, twisting the ball in her hand as if trying to find some clues when a raspy voice slowly cleared to announce something that Lyra knew only she could hear.

_"The one who wins the soul power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not how… and either must die using the soul power at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... only one can truly become the master of the soul power who thrives on all things that are Hallow …_

"Lyra!" Hermione appeared in front of her and Lyra jumped slightly but she held the orb tight.

"What?" She asked irritably and Hermione grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the aisle. The pair ran to where they suspected the others would be and as if on cue – they ran into each other.

"He should be here, right here!" Harry shouted, his fists balled up and Lyra's stomach clenched. Where was her father? Her eyes scanned the surrounding area and she felt useless.

"Harry..." Hermione started but Harry shook his head.

"No! NO! HE SHOULD BE HERE" He tried to make them listen when Lyra pressed a finger to her lips. She could hear solid footsteps approach but she couldn't be sure where from. She walked up to Harry and placed the glass orb into his hands.

"Don't ask – keep it safe." She muttered and that was when they appeared.

"Now, now Black we mustn't do the wrong thing. Potter, come here and give it to me." Lucius Malfoy strolled out of the shadows with his silver Death Eater mask on. The group seized, looking at Voldemort's followers in shocked fear.

"Stay tightly packed." Lyra whispered to each of them and they nodded, slowly but surely stepped backwards into each other. Lyra looked at Malfoy and shook her head. Black shaped emerged from thin air and crept towards them like creatures of the night. All she could see were their eyes.

"Why should he give it to you?" Lyra asked, producing her wand from her pocket. Lucius spotted it and revealed his own.

"Because I... We need it. To me Potter."

Lyra couldn't bear to look round at Harry. If she did, she knew something bad would happen.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, stepping towards them and levelling with Lyra. Her arms tensed as the Death Eaters laughed harshly. A particularly feminine laugh stood out from the rest, making the hairs on the back of Lyra's neck stand on end.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry shouted painfully and Lyra winced, grabbing her arm in tenderness. A single Death Eater swaggered forward and stood next to Lucius.

"_Sirius! Oh boohoo!_ Potter wants his Sirius!" Her voice was mimicry and full of disdain. Her bony fingers removed the mask and she froze to the metal floor.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared back with heavy lidded eyes and a wicked grin. Her thick, black hair stood high and her famed good looks were ghostly against her pale skin.

"Oh who do we have here? Little Miss _Black?_" She cackled and stood face to face with Lyra, "you must be here for your ikkle daddy, right?"

Lyra pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." She spat and Lestrange blinked, standing up straight.

"Shes feisty, maybe the Dark Lord will leave her to me. I could use a pet."

"Not now Bella, the prophecy Potter – give it to me."

Harry lifted the orb in his hand and looked at it with a strained look. Everyone else looked panicked and scared, the thought of the Death Eaters terrifying them.

"Why do you want this? What's it to you?"

"The Dark Lord has his reasons." Lucius hissed quietly.

"Oh Voldemort wants it?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME? FITHLY HALF BLOOD! Bellatrix screamed, teeth bared and Lyra laughed.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort – deal with it." She exclaimed and Bellatrix's eyes widened – she looked murderous.

"I said not now Bellatrix!" Lucius muttered. Bellatrix donned a sour look as she pulled out her wand. The other Death Eaters moved closer. The DA all gulped and Harry nodded.

"Run!"


	30. Chapter 30

Lyra flat out ran away from the Death Eaters. She could hear them trail after the group. Ron joined her as she skidded round a sharp corner to escape them.

"_Reducto!_" Lyra yelled at the nearest shelf and it imploded, glassy prophecies crashing onto the floor.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron bellowed and the red spell just missed Bellatrix. Ron squeaked and jumped through a hole in the shelf leaving Lyra alone with Lestrange.

"Ha ha! I would love to see you squirm." Bellatrix screeched as she sent a white spell at Lyra. She dived onto the floor and rolled under a broken shelf before jumping up. She saw Harry run towards her, his eyes panicked as Lucius apparated behind him.

"Give me the prophecy Potter!" He screamed but Harry ignored him. He grabbed onto Lyra's arm and the pair ran to the black door that had appeared from nowhere.

"Get in!" He ordered and Lyra threw the door open. The pair of them lunged through the door as Lyra kicked it shut.

"Are you two ok?" Ginny asked, helping Lyra up off the floor. Lyra nodded, ignoring the blood pouring from her head and Harry revealed the intact orb.

"Where are the others?" He asked Ginny and she pointed at the other doors.

"Hermione has collapsed, someone hit her with a powerful spell, Ron's brain has been meddled with, my ankle is – ow! – broken and Neville... Neville's in there with Luna."

Harry moaned and grabbed his hair. Lyra gave Ginny an awkward look as the pair watched Harry cast out all his anger.

"Ginny, do you think you could get Ron?" Ginny began to protest but Lyra quickly strapped her foot up. Slightly relieved, Ginny rushed off to help her brother while Lyra grabbed Harry and pulled him into a random door.

"Harry," Lyra grabbed his face in between her numb and bloody hands, "please listen to me."

Harry looked up, pain and anger alight in his eyes, and he blinked.

"I know how brave you are and you've got to keep fighting. You can do this." Her voice was shaking as she heard the Death Eaters reach the circle room. Harry gulped and stared into Lyra's eyes.

"You're right Ly... We can do this." It was the first time they had spoken properly to each other in weeks.

Harry looked away from her face and ran over to help a struggling Neville and an injured Luna. The door burst open and the rest of the Death Eaters rushed in with venom in their steps. Lyra jumped down from the stone steps she was on before spinning around and fighting the nearest enemy.

Fenrir Greyback – the werewolf. He was hot on her trail as she shot attacking spells at him. He dodged them with his wolf senses but his feverish behaviour made Lyra scared. He wanted her blood.

Black filled her vision and Death called her name. She tried to see through the thick clouds, she needed to get away from the approaching growls of Fenrir Greyback when a bright red spell hit Greyback right in his gaunt face.

"Lyra!" Sirius appeared out of nowhere and he pulled her behind a gigantic stone dais. Lyra, blinking hard and fast, looked up and squeaked when she saw her father's face.

"D-Dad, I thought V-Voldemort had you h-here! I can't l-lose you!" She sobbed and Sirius' hug grew tighter. He planted a small whiskey kiss on her forehead and their eyes connected.

"He will never get me Ly, and he won't ever get you. He'll try and trick you, he'll try and hurt you in every way but please remember - you are not alone Lyra."

Lyra nodded but pulled her father down as a spell missed them by an inch. Sirius breathed out and gave a small bark.

"That's my girl. Now – let's go kick their asses." Lyra gave a watery chuckle as she extracted her wand and joined the fight.

Spells flew through the air as the battle roamed on. Lyra soon got herself caught up with Kingsley Shacklebolt and three Death Eaters.

"It was a foolish thing to do Lyra," Kingsley told her as they dulled the three vicious fighters, "but I admire your courage.

Lyra groaned as she stunned a Death Eater named Rowle before looking up at Kingsley. She smiled but her gaze was drawn to a tall, thin figure that had just arrived.

"Dumbledore!" She muttered as Kingsley rounded the other two up with a single spell. Lyra took off through the duels with fierce might but before she could reach the headmaster – Tonks fell into her.

"Lyra," She cried as Bellatrix Lestrange battled her to the stone floor, "I'm so sorry!"

Lyra helped her cousin to her feet, a strange smile on her face but before she could even ask Tonks what she meant... it was too late.

Harry and Sirius were duelling with Lucius and another Death Eater. Harry disarmed the Death Eater easily while Sirius pushed Lucius Malfoy away with a flick of his wrist. Sirius' face looked truly amused for the first time in months.

Lyra started to run over to him and Harry despite Tonks' attempts to pull her back; she wanted to be there with them because she wanted to help. Her legs began to climb the stone dais but she had heard her father. He was always too smug – everyone knew how proud Sirius Black was when it came to fights.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He laughed, humour etched on his face. Lyra smiled at her father's emotions but Bellatrix Lestrange screamed back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Her voice echoed round the stadium-like room. Everyone turned to see who the woman chose as her next victim. Even Lyra wondered who she had intended to kill but she connected the two pieces of the puzzle together the second the green spell hit Sirius Black squarely in his chest.

Lyra felt her own heart stop. She thought the curse had hit her too, had it swiped her life from her as well? She watched her father stumble for a moment before he fell back into the large stone Veil. Sirius Black died with his last laugh on his handsome face.

Her knees wobbled and collapsed onto the rocky floor. Lyra stared the space in front of her with her blue eyes blurred. She must have imagined it... that was it! This never happened because it wasn't possible for her father to be killed just like that. He was a brave man, a courageous fighter so he couldn't have been swiped from this world by one easy spell.

"He's not gone... He's not gone!" She mumbled to herself but the screams from Harry made everything that much real. Her head slowly turned to see Remus Lupin restraining Harry back as he tried to reach through and pull Sirius out. Tears poured from his eyes yet Lyra stayed dry. Was it natural for a girl not to cry for her father? Her insides wriggled violently and her arms shook fast. She felt the blood pump and the fire rise. The death of Sirius Black might have been the start of Lyra Black's destruction.

Weak and in need of support, Lyra got to her feet and turned around. The Order was watching her carefully, suspicion and caution written on their faces while they struggled with the Death Eaters. Lyra looked around blinded for something and she found it – Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**I love and hate this chapter... Thanks for the review tessastarchild!**

**love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Omg so close to the finish! Thank you for the reviews! You know who you are!**

* * *

"Lyra, please-,"

Lupin began but Lyra's feet were already operating in time to her furious heart beat. She pushed past everyone who tried to stop and followed Lestrange through the black door.

The circular room tried to spin once more but fire exploded from Lyra's hands and all doors flung open at will. Lyra ran through the door and climbed the stairs, each step giving her dark words.

_Kill her Lyra... She killed him... She deserves to die at your hands... you can do it!_

She arrived into the Atrium at last to see Bellatrix Lestrange running ten steps ahead. Lyra slowed to a solid walk before aiming at her head. Fire shot through the air and caught Bellatrix directly in her neck. She stumbled and flew onto the floor with a crack. Lyra smirked at her triumph.

"Oh, is itty bitty Black going to hurt me? Is she going to _kill_ me?" Bellatrix mocked with her sharp teeth bared and Lyra pounced on top of her. Her dead hand tried to find her wand but failed as Bellatrix cried, "_Crucio!_"

The spell rebounded off of Lyra's chest and crashed into the glossy tiles above a group of fireplaces. Bellatrix's face screwed up in confusion giving Lyra time to recover. She kicked Lestrange's wand away and her hands reached for her neck.

"Don't think I won't try and kill you Bellatrix." She spat, eyes darker than the blood pumping through her veins.

"I would love to see you try." She breathed, rolling over and pinning Lyra in between her strong legs.

"I said I wanted to see you squirm..." She muttered, pulling her hair towards the floor so Lyra's head fell below hers. A free arm clenched and punched Bellatrix right in her jaw. Stumbling, Bellatrix fell backwards giving time for Lyra to stand up.

"How dare you fight like a muggle? Blood traiting mudwallower!" Bellatrix shrieked and Lyra aimed a kick for her chest. It landed perfectly and Bellatrix moaned, winded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do?" Another kick collided with her ribs. Her arm started to burn but she didn't notice until the blood boiled under her skin. She hesitated to stop the burning but that one second hesitation was enough for Bellatrix.

She grabbed Lyra and scratched her freckled face. Blood formed in small droplet on her face as she screamed.

"Dirty little blood traitor, you're a fool Lyra Black, you've chosen the wrong side." Her voice was a whisper amongst the winds of torture and pain. Lyra turned deaf as another came running into the Atrium.

Lyra felt Bellatrix cast her aside, hitting a sleek brick wall in the process. Her bones were brittle, mere glass under a giant's fist. Her eyes were stinging like every cut that lay on Lyra's skin. Blood dried leisurely out of many a cut but she didn't care anymore – what was a little more blood loss?

Lyra slowly sat up while everything around her slowed. She saw Lord Voldemort apparate into the Atrium with a scowl on his snake face. He looked around and hesitated on Lyra. She frowned and hugged her knees. She was cowering away from his simple gaze and it seemed to annoy Voldemort to some extent.

"How foolish for you to come here tonight Dumbledore."

"Not as foolish as you Tom." Their conversation was a mere whisper but it all started with twirl of a wand. Spells shot thick and fast from Dumbledore to Voldemort in the immense hall but before she could see him coming – Harry landed next to her.

"Lyra." He sobbed before flinging his arms round her. She returned the gesture and wrapped her own arms round his body, hugging him tight to try and rid of her pain.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad!" She whispered and Harry nodded into the embrace, pulling her ever closer.

"I know... I know. I'm so sorry." He mumbled and Lyra shook her head. Her face was still muffled by his sweater.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you... I hate falling out with you Harry."

"So do I, I hate it." His voice was hoarse and sore. She could feel his pain and anger in that one hug and every emotion she felt during the time they weren't speaking came up through her touch.

They pulled away and instantly their eyes caught the sight of Voldemort disappearing. Dumbledore stumbled slightly and turned. Harry and Lyra stood up slowly, walking over to join him when Harry seized up and fell to the ground. Lyra's stomach cramped and she fell to her knees, trying to help him.

"Harry, Harry!" She called but his eyes rolled back into his head. He changed, his limbs writhing and he cried, his voice deep and raucous.

_Lyra... Lyra you will lose. Everything you hold dear will fade..._ Harry's voice was cold, high and terribly familiar. Lyra's arm burned and she screamed.

_Dumbledore, kill him_... Dumbledore bent down and watched Harry. Lyra silently gulped for air as she watched her best friend.

_If Death is nothing Dumbledore... kill them both_... Lyra turned slowly to Dumbledore, his face paler than the moonlight as he blinked. Lyra grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed her eyes shut. If he kills them then she would see her mother and father.

"No... Sirius... Lyra..." Harry came round quietly with heavy eyes to see Lyra and Dumbledore looking down at them. Fragments and debris continued to fly through the air as if the battle still romanced on but this didn't stop Voldemort. He appeared, silent and deadly, and smiled.

"You're going to kill everyone Lyra... Everyone you hold dear will die and it will be only your fault. Join me and together," he gestured to everything around him, "we will rule."

Lyra breathed out and knelt up. She squeezed Harry's hand tightly and shook her head.

"Never."

Voldemort's lip twitched. He shook his head but sounds of apparating brought his attention up to the rest of the room. The Ministry, the Order and the DA were staring, dumbstruck, at the strangest group.

Voldemort disappeared in an instant, his red eyed glare still surrounding Lyra but she didn't care because right now – she had Harry again.

"If you would, Lyra, Harry, could you wait in my office for me?" Dumbledore handed them a small piece of marble debris but the second they touched it, they were hooked from the navel.

Lyra opened her heavy eyes and saw Dumbledore's office surround her quickly. She felt threatened by the whole situation so she fell to the floor and hugged her knees, chewing her lip quickly. Harry fell too and together, hand in hand, they would wait for Dumbledore to return.


	32. Chapter 32

"Merlin's beard, you're actually... _smiling _?" Ron said as Harry and Lyra walked into the Hospital Wing. Lyra blushed and looked at the floor. She didn't even feel the smile on her face but she felt the fire in her cheeks.

"Shut up Ron," Lyra snapped playfully before sitting down on the end of Hermione's bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked her and Hermione nodded, putting the _Daily Prophet_ down with the taste of derision on her face.

"I feel loads better actually; Madam Pomfrey is treating me well."

"Good. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help prevent it-,"

"Lyra," Hermione stuck her hand up as her eyebrows arched, "just shut it. You were too busy dealing with Bellatrix Lestrange to help. You couldn't have prevented it anyway."

"But I could have tried." She mumbled, her fingers playing with the cotton sheet.

Hermione threw the paper at her, rolling her eyes, "Lyra, please shut up."

Lyra smirked and picked up the paper to see the large, bold headline;

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS**

"Really?" Lyra voice dripped with sarcasm and she absent-mindedly doodled on the picture of Fudge. Ginny looked over her shoulder and sniggered at the doodle.

"Have you seen Cho lately?" Ron asked Harry and Lyra dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No and I don't really want to." Harry replied. Lyra picked up one of Hermione's chocolate frogs and bit into it to hide her smile.

"Miss Black, can I have a word please?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she bustled in with Hermione and Ron's potions. Lyra nodded and followed the matron into her office. Pomfrey shut the door and sat Lyra down in a brown, leather armchair.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to speak to you about your current state. I'm sorry to hear about the passing of your father," Lyra's heart panged, "but we both agreed it is for the best if you do something to calm yourself and your state. Do you follow me?"

Lying, Lyra nodded. She didn't understand a single word.

"Good. Now over the summer holidays I want you to do some exercises. Whenever you feel angry I want you to sit down, close your eyes and channel that emotion. Anger is a powerful emotion and using it in the wrong way can be dangerous, do you understand?"

Lyra nodded.

"The second thing I want you to do is to not bottle up your emotions. If you feel like crying – cry. If you feel angry – relax. Do you promise to do that?"

Once again, she nodded.

"And finally," Madam Pomfrey gave her a searching look before carrying on, "be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now you must do these things Miss Black. It's Dumbledore's, and most importantly, my orders. You may join the others now."

Lyra thanked her quietly and walked out of her office. The group turned silent as she joined them again. She had the feeling they were talking about her before she came out. Pretending she never saw this; Lyra sat down on the end of Hermione's bed again and listened to the conversation. It was lighter than before meaning something had passed by them. Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile before talking to Ginny about something.

_At last, everything was back to normal._

* * *

The last day of term was peaceful, hot and enjoyable since Pomfrey had allowed Hermione and Ron out of the Wing. Everyone was speaking to Harry again but the Slytherins were as bitter as angry doxies. They spat nasty comments at Harry and Lyra, they glared at them as they passed in the corridor and other various things that both found pathetic.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy hissed as Harry, Lyra, Ron and Hermione headed to the grounds before dinner, "you're dead."

"Funny, I'm still walking around." Ron sniggered at the comment and the three walked away. Lyra, however, stayed behind.

"I warned you Lyra." Draco muttered, looking at his impatient friends near the dungeon entrance.

"Thank you Draco but I don't need warnings. I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Times are dangerous Black, you need all the help you can get and believe me," Draco stared at the ground, "I'm trying to offer some."

"Thank you but no. I think I can manage all by myself. Goodbye Draco." Lyra muttered and walked off into the hot sun in the grounds. She spotted her friends under the giant willow tree's shadow, hiding from the blistering heat that seemed to wave around all around them.

"I'm going down to the Lake, won't be long." Lyra told them, dumping her bag with them. They all nodded and watched her disappear to the water's edge.

She sat down and curled her legs up against her chest. She could see most of the Grounds from her position so she hardly needed to move. She saw Hagrid tend to his garden with his trousers rolled up. He noticed her figure and they waved to each other in reaction. She smiled and continued to admire Hogwarts' beauty. She never had seen such a beautiful place.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione sat down next to her and Lyra leant her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes still on the reflecting water and the girls closed their eyes.

"This is nice." Hermione commented softly and Lyra nodded. It was always a pleasure to have a break in such a busy life. The sun caressed their skin as they sat there.

"This is very nice." Ron said and the girls opened their eyes to see Ron and Harry beside them. They didn't say much except the odd comment on their surroundings. The air eventually cooled meaning the sun had disappeared for the day. Hermione and Ron announced they wanted to go and have dinner but Harry and Lyra decided they wanted to stay.

They sat there in silence, simply staring out at the Lake for what seemed like hours. Fireflies danced in the trees around the lake and Lyra admired the beauty.

"I've never noticed how beautiful this place is until now." Lyra croaked and Harry nodded from her right.

"Beautiful." He said.

There was a few moments silence until-

"Do you feel different? Now we know that is, I mean, different to everyone. We're separated from others because of that Prophecy."

Lyra wiped her face and nodded.

"I guess the Prophecy has affected you than me. You have to defeat Him after all using that 'Soul Power'."

Harry nodded fiddling with his sleeve, "Exactly. I just have to find out what this 'Soul Power' thing is though."

"Don't worry, you'll find it and win. I know you will." She reached over and squeezed his hand. Harry smiled and wiped his own face.

"Thanks Lyra, I'm glad we're friends again. I missed you."

The stars twinkled down on them, the moon reflecting on the water's silky surface. She knew Sirius was up there with her mother looking down on her. It made her twinge.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Lyra's fifth year at Hogwarts finally ended to her relatively surprised relief. She sat down in the compartment with her friends on the Express wishing for a calm summer.

The journey back was fairly relaxed until Harry walked out of the compartment to of bangs. Hermione, Ron and Lyra stuck their heads out to see three slugs and the rest of the DA pointing their wands it them.

"We won't ask what happened." Hermione stated and they laughed. Harry arrived back with Neville, Luna and Ginny at his side. Lyra shuffled up so Neville could sit next to her.

"How are you Neville?" Lyra asked him and he nodded with smile.

"Better thanks, you?"

Lyra shrugged and showed him her arm. It was stinging more often than in the past. He cringed at it slightly but Lyra didn't blame him – it looked so burnt.

"They're apologising for calling you all those names Harry." Hermione told him, pointedly looking at the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands and Harry smiled, looking out of the window. Only Lyra saw the pain in his eyes. She nudged his leg with her foot but he shook his head as if indicating he was ok.

"Hey Harry." Ron nodded towards the door and the whole compartment saw Cho walk past with Michael Corner –arm in arm.

"What happened to you two?" Luna asked and Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Nothing, we've moved on. She's with... erm-,"

"Michael Corner. We split up and now they're together. They move fast, don't they?" Ginny commented and Lyra laughed.

"They sure do."

The rest of the journey consisted of Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap and fistfuls of sweets. Lyra felt sick after her and Ron's game of 'Guess the Flavour'. Ron won of course.

Kings Cross rolled into view and everyone started to pack up. Apollo and Hedwig were shut in their cages after they clicked their beaks, sweets were shoved in pockets and games were folded away into their bags.

One by one they walked off of the train and straight into the Order of the Phoenix.

"We wanted to see you home." Tonks said as she rushed to hug Lyra. Lyra grinned and squeezed her hard, though wary of her bandaged arm. Behind them stood Remus, Kingsley, Alastor, The Weasleys and this included the cheerful Fred and George.

"We're sorry we never gave you a proper goodbye, we just wanted to get out of Hogwarts before old Toad face could do anymore harm."

Lyra shrugged, still grinning, "It's fine – I would have done the same."

"Are you ready?" Mrs Weasley asked everyone and soon the whole group walked through the barrier and into the naive muggle world.

"Do you think they can tell?" Lyra asked Tonks and Remus. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, they're the lucky ones. The magic may spill out and You-Know-Who may do something but other than that – their lives are still the same."

The Order wished goodbye to Hermione and the Grangers, Hermione giving Lyra lengthy hug and a couple of tears, then the Weasleys.

"You're staying with us during the summer, Dumbledore is sorting that out." Mrs Weasley told Harry and Lyra who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley-,"

"- we really appreciate it."

Molly looked at the two and felt a tear form in her eye. Before it could escape, however, she pretended to search inside her handbag and fuss with Ron and Ginny.

"You two are always welcome at our home, Molly's right. Please take care you two and don't do anything stupid, unreasonable or reckless."

"We won't Mr Weasley." Harry replied and Lyra nodded. She felt like they didn't trust her right now. Then again, she didn't really trust herself either. She could do anything and not feel herself doing it. She was very numb.

"Yes, yes I think it's time to go." Kingsley interrupted his official manner in place and everyone nodded. The Weasley's were off in a flourish of fiery red while Harry had to go quickly behind the Dursleys.

"Remember to write." Harry whispered to Lyra and she nodded.

"Of course – you too."

"Don't do anything stupid-,"

"-or unreasonable-,"

"-or reckless." Harry finished and they laughed. They gave each other one last hug before he had to go. Mr Dursley was giving Lyra an uncomfortable glare.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lyra whispered as Harry disappeared into the Muggle crowd.

"Come on Lyra." Tonks called and Lyra hurried over to the Order. They walked out into the sunshine quickly and they checked every corner before turning.

"Is it hard Remus?" Lyra asked Lupin suddenly as they walked towards George Street. Lupin looked at her sideways and nodded. The lines in his face were growing deeper every time she saw him.

"Yeah, it's hard losing a best friend Lyra. It feels like a part of me has died and all that's left is a cold and empty space." Lyra frowned and thought of what it would be like if she lost Harry, Ron or Hermione.

"Yeah, I can imagine." She croaked. The sun had disappeared, hiding the happiness behind a cloud of misery.

"Now if you want someone to talk to – do not hesitate to write. I'm sure Apollo knows where we are." Lyra's owl hooted in agreement.

The group walked into George Street and straight towards Lyra's Home. She walked up the stone stairs and turned to say goodbye.

"Please be careful." Remus pleaded and Lyra nodded.

"Keep your wand on you at all times-,"

"-and don't forget to write." Tonks finished. She looked a little teary at the fact she was leaving Lyra here, all alone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

She walked into the House and felt surrounded in the familiar hallway. The flustered Head Carer came out of her office to welcome Lyra back but instead of staying to chat, Lyra headed up to her room. She closed the door afterwards and released Apollo out of her cage.

"We'll be fine, won't we?" Lyra asked the owl and he hooted.

Lyra's black arm stung but despite her wince, she knew she would be fine.

_We can do this._

* * *

**FINISHED! Boom! I loved and am thankful for the support! I love you all! Ill put the sequel up soon (that is if I start it soon lol!) and it will be called Moonlight! Keep an eye out! Mwah!**


End file.
